Seven Bullets
by The Unchained Melody
Summary: Explore the origins of Matako Kijima's involvement in the Kiheitai and her pursuit of the man known as Shinsuke Takasugi. A search for romance in a path draped in darkness. Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Content.
1. The Meeting in the Alley

**Chapter 1- The Meeting in the Alley**

Her silver revolvers shimmered in the moonlight. Their beauty was tainted by the crimson dye they were now painted in. Around her were six bodies. Two to the left, one to the right, one behind, and one in front of her. None had been given the time necessary to even draw their katanas. And to think, this was their ambush…

The woman slowly walked to the left and entered an alleyway. The shadows were hiding both corpses' faces from her. She was already positive though that one of these men was her target. She crouched down and examined them. Satisfied, she stood up and dashed out of the alley. The woman ran through the backstreets before finding cover behind a pair of trashcans. She could hear a police craft speeding by in the direction she had just escaped from.

She now found time to relax. Her mind fell at ease and her body followed, finding support against a tattooed wall. Her mouth opened wide and she began to gasp for oxygen. Sweat trickled down her face and legs. It was mixed with the blood of the men she had killed. Thirty seconds had passed since the police drove by. She quickly opened up her revolvers and began to reload them. She wasn't out of this yet…

This was Matako Kijima. She was a woman appearing to be in her late teens or early twenties. Matako had dark blue eyes and long blond hair. She let the majority of it hang down her back, but much of the length on her right side she tied into a pigtail. She wore a provocative albeit tasteful outfit: a pink kimono cut short at the midriff and a matching skirt that reached just below her thighs.

Her alias was the Red Bullet. The name derived from her blood soaked pistols, a reminder of her exceptional prowess with firearms. Throughout the underworld and on the government's blacklist, she was known for being a fast drawing beauty hired by the top crime lords. Of course, she'd take whatever paid well. Her usual missions were gunning down smaller pickings. Typically, these were crack heads asking to be iced for not paying a debt or dealers who got out of line. It wasn't unusual though for her to assassinate those higher on the food chain. But for these she charged extra.

Matako carefully followed her escape root. Her eyes and ears were alert to the faintest noise. She heard a cat scurrying off of a window seal. The police sirens were distant now. Kijima took the opportunity to slip away down a familiar street. Sensing the all clear, she began heading to a slum to hideout.

Suddenly a police car stopped up ahead. She was already well hidden behind a building. The door had opened and two officers now walked out.

"Let me guess…" she thought.

A blood hound leapt out of the car. The beast's nose quickly became glued to the pavement. It suddenly let out a deep bark and began to nose its way in her direction. Matako knew it had latched on to her aroma. There was no way it had missed the scent of blood she was tainted with. What a bad stroke of luck…

This wasn't the first time they had pursued her so thoroughly. Matako would simply shoot the hound from a safe distance and be on her way. She cocked her gun and began to survey the buildings for a good sniping point. That was when she heard it.

A scream echoed through the alley.

Matako stood frozen behind the building. Someone else was in the alley with her and the officers. They had just killed one. Matako wiped her gun with her sleeve. She tilted her gun slightly and aimed it so as to reflect the happening in front of her. The reflection was blurred but showed the stranger was facing away from her. One detail she could discern was that it was a man in a purple kimono. And he was raising his sword to take down another policeman. Blood splattered onto the asphalt. The dog growled and quickly pounced. The man moved to the side and avoided its lunge. His sword came down and hacked clean through the beast.

Matako was charmed by his skill. The man was clearly above their level.

"But just who is he?" she wondered. Why was he murdering the government's arms? It was a dangerous move. Kijima contemplated whether he was simply a deranged killer or if he had a beef with them. She wanted to know, but knew better than to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

She silently walked towards a safer direction. She wasn't afraid, but the last thing Matako wanted was the killer knowing her location.

One of the cops frantically came at her, blood was pouring out from his limbless shoulder. Matako drew her pistol. A figure had dashed past the side of the survivor. A moment later the officer was dead. Matako moved as fast as lightning. She knew another moment may cost her life.

Her gun was pressed against the side of the stranger's head. He stood still, not a muscle twitched.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains out." she said.

His head suddenly turned to directly face her pistol. He was staring up the barrel. Not an ounce of fear had answered her threat.

"I said don't move!" she repeated, her finger ready to release the trigger.

"Drop the sword!" she said. This time the man listened to her.

"Now tell me who you are."

The man simply smiled.

Matako took a second to examine his features. The man had messy black bangs with a purple tint to them. They came down heavily on one side. Bandages were tied from the top of his right ear to the bottom of his left. Like his hair, they concealed his right eye. But his visible eye was what intrigued her. It wasn't its olive green iris, or its narrowness. What caught her attention was how it was scrutinizing her. His gaze made her feel uncomfortable, as if she were being violated. Suddenly his emotionless lips parted. A grin subtlety appeared. That's when she realized that her body had begun to feel cold. Matako wanted to leave the alley before it was too late. But a deeper desire had overwhelmed her. She wanted to at least know who this man was.

"Shinsuke… Takasugi" His voice was deep and smooth, but laidback.

"Shinsuke Takasugi?" Matako wondered silently, "I know I've heard that name somewhere."

"The Joui leader?" she said out loud. She smiled. "Are you kidding me?"

Takasugi merely smiled back. He continued to pay no heed to the gun against his head. His focus was entirely on her.

"I see you live up to your reputation." Takasugi said, "Your work back in the alleyway was most impressive. I could use such a skilled marksman in the Kiheitai."

"Eh?" she asked, "You're offering me a job?"

"That's the reason for my arrival."

"What sort of job? As in a hit?" Matako asked.

"No. A permanent position."

She was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Sorry, not my kind of contract."

Takasugi suddenly moved his hand to his belt. Matako reacted by pressuring her finger against the trigger. Takasugi showed no caution. He slipped out a pipe from his yukata's belt and began to smoke it. He let out a gentle puff of smoke and resumed.

"I don't expect to convince you so easily. If anything, it's something that will require serious thought. If you are to accept, it would… without a doubt be the last job you would ever take."

Matako's eyes squinted in discomfort. He was making her feel more uneasy by the second.

"You will think it over won't you?" he asked.

"Why should I? I've already declined."

Takasugi was silent once again. He wasn't searching for words as much as he was allowing her to anticipate his.

"Edo's changing. The world is burning. Should you accept you'll be able to survive the flames. Not just that, you'll be able to see and taste the fruit... of the new world."

"What? I don't get it. You sound like any other Joui terrorist. I'm not interested in joining any hopeless causes."

Takasugi said confidently, "Allow to me to show you then, the fruits of our labor. Meet me outside the Westroad Inn at six o'clock tomorrow. It's best you go now, unless you want to face more of Edo's dogs."

Matako knew he was right. Time was slipping away and she was present at yet another crime scene. It dawned on her a second later that the Takasugi fellow hadn't taken her 'no' for an answer. He was still planning an interview.

_What's up with this guy?_

Nevertheless, she slowly stepped backwards. Takasugi placed his pipe and katana back into their holsters. He serenely turned away and made off down a different route than he had come.

Matako kept her grip firmly on her pistols. She quickly resumed her retreat. As she reached her recruiter's hideout, the bandaged man's face reentered her mind. She found herself echoing the first words he had said to her: "Shinsuke Takasugi."

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and please follow! I've already got this story finished up and so will update faithfully! ^_^


	2. The Glamorous Life

**Chapter 2- The Glamorous Life**

Matako slowly traversed over the littered street. She could see the hideout up ahead now. She had cleaned off most of the blood from her guns and clothes as to not leave a trail. However, enough traces of it still lingered to give her modern features a temporarily savage appearance.

A homeless man cocked his head when he saw her. She noted the shotgun poorly hidden beneath his newspaper blanket. The man slammed his hand against a large strip of metal. Several rough-looking gangsters came into view. One of them signaled her to follow.

An old stereo system was blaring in the background as she entered the mafia's garage. The room smelled of alcohol and gasoline. The lookouts escorted her to a man wearing a black kimono. He was the local crime lord, Ban. Around him were several bodyguards gripping katanas.

"I take it you gunned down the bastard?" Ban asked.

"Of course" she said.

Ban slowly examined her. She was staring at him with her typical gaze of boredom. Her eyebrows remained furrowed as always. Ban's eyes drifted to her chest and than to her skirt. Matako didn't give a damn. Ugly bastards like him always wanted what they couldn't have.

The crime lord tossed her a stack of dollar bills. Matako caught it and began to count them.

Matako said, "By the way, someone's ratting you out. I don't like bitching but they seemed to know I was coming."

She then said, "Let me be frank: I can't keep working with you. Either straighten your act up or I'm gone."

"What?" said one of Ban's bodyguards, "How dare you speak to the boss like that!"

"Shut up." she said, "The grown ups are talking."

Ban smiled. The Red Bullet was known to be arrogant and to voice her opinion loudly. In the past it often got her in trouble. Her reputation these days shielded her from the consequences.

His facial expression began to display a grimmer mood.

"Now that I know about it, I won't tolerate such insubordination."

"I just thought I'd give you the heads up is all. It's bad business for both of us, the way things are now." she said.

Ban took down a cup of sake. Her news was stressing him more than he let on.

"I thank you for your services." he said.

* * *

Matako slowly undressed. She let her mind drift, finding the sound of the shower running soothing. She stepped in to feel its warmth. It slowly washed off the dirt and grime. The smell of gunpowder and blood was fading too. She didn't care to reminisce over the mission. Such thoughts would plague her whole day. But one particular thought managed to make it through- Shinsuke Takasugi.

Her eyes opened at her memory of him.

"Shit" she said. Shampoo had found its way into her eyes. She slowly washed it out.

"Should I go to see him?" she asked herself. Now that she had thought it over, she couldn't help but wonder if she were missing out on some rare opportunity. Matako began to wonder why it was she had let him act so freely at gunpoint. She wondered if she had lost her nerve and if so, then why? Then it hit her. Since the very moment he had challenged her pistol, Takasugi had her. Her interest and her mind had become fixated on his motives. Even now it was luring her to do something she would never even consider.

_Just what is he planning on showing me? Is it just an interview? Is he already expecting a 'yes'?_

"Tch…" she said, "why is he so confidant?"

She turned off the faucet and let herself stand in the shower for a few more minutes.

_I'll go. I want to know what's so special about this job. I want to know why he's special._

Matako slipped into a white robe and ordered in a meal. She made herself comfortable before turning on her television. She browsed channel after channel with disinterest.

She at last tuned into a slapstick comedy. Matako smiled but found her series cut off by a sudden news announcement.

"I want my show." she said.

The reporter began to explain that only a few minutes ago a military tanker had been seized. All of its cargo was believed to be taken, but its crew was left behind to die in the explosion that ensued. Matako knew it was more work of the Joui. She couldn't care less. Edo had never reached a true state of peace. Despite calling it a victory, more than enough rebels had survived the Joui war.

After finishing her meal, she did a bit of laundry. Tomorrow she would go out shopping for a new outfit. Like the freshly bloodstained one today, it was bound to be expensive. She led a rather luxurious lifestyle outside of work. Her entire apartment was stylish and large enough to be a house. It came with a private pool and bar. It was one of three she owned on various sides of Edo. Every apartment was filled with high end technology and appliances. Each one had a room full of pricey clothes, shoes, and jewelry.

Matako's profession allowed her to maintain such high class living. It also allowed her to do something else she loved even more. It allowed to her hone her skills. She loved nothing more than firing off a round of a pistol and hitting a target between the eyes, all amidst the heat of battle. Matako loved the scent of gunpowder her pistols produced. She also loved guns themselves. While her walk-in closet was full of apparel and shoes, it had a secret door that concealed her taste in guns. This was her collection of both old fashioned and new end firearms. Her favorite had to be her classic duel revolvers- something the western rebels once used. These gallant men were called cowboys and in all the oldies, led thrilling lives in the desert. Her revolvers were a little less convenient than newer models, but she had adapted to use them proficiently. These guns were probably Matako's closest companions. They were certainly her most trusted.

Matako slipped under the covers at about midnight. She would get up about nine and head out to do shopping.

* * *

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains out."

"I said don't move! Now tell me who you are."

"Shinsuke… Takasugi"

Her eyes opened to the sound of her alarm clock. She quieted its angry fits by slamming her palm onto the button. Matako yawned and rubbed her eyes. She squirmed out of bed and fixed the covers. She called up housekeeping before leaving the apartment. Kijima's guns were safely locked away and she had been careful to clean any traces of blood off the floor.

Matako headed out the door wearing a dark blue kimono with a pattern of silver leaves. Around her, Amanto and humans were going about their daily business. She leisurely browsed shop window after shop window. Matako turned her head in curiosity as she saw a long haired man walk by her. It was his companion that made her stare in disbelief. The man's companion was wearing the outfit of a cartoonish duck. Matako quickly strode on past.

She looked up at Edo's clear blue sky. The backdrop of Amanto skyscrapers could be seen in the distance. Matako went on her way. She eventually stopped at a shoe store, one of many department stores she would visit in the rich districts. She intended to spend the rest of her afternoon doing so. This was her idea of how to enjoy free time. Matako hadn't much of a social life and didn't care for one. She didn't need girlfriends to open up to. Even if she tried, it would be hard to hide her gun slinging side. She didn't get around to dating either. She felt this would have a similar if not worse consequence.

Matako spent the remainder of her afternoon sitting in a café. She browsed news articles and periodically took a sip of her beverage. After she was finished, Matako stared out through the window into the street. She noticed the Amanto soldiers and the occasional policeman that walked by.

She decided to blow the rest of the midday back at her apartment. Six o'clock was taking longer to arrive than she had hoped. Her day off was becoming harder and harder for her to enjoy. Matako tossed and turned on her sofa. She flipped through channels and magazines. "Why am I so restless?" she wondered.

At last, the clock struck five. Matako entered the bathroom and changed into new garbs. She dressed herself in an alternative red version of her usual pink outfit. Matako applied a fresh touch of makeup onto her face. She scented herself with a pleasant perfume. She would look her best for her interview.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the warm reviews! I'm glad to see MatakoxShinsuke fans, and Matako fans too. She's one of my favorite Gintama characters.


	3. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

**Chapter 3- An Offer She Couldn't Refuse**

Matako stood outside the empty inn. Her mind darted back and forth from wondering what idiocy had compelled her to come and when Takasugi would show up. She kept her hands firm to her pistols. Should things turn sour, she would be ready.

At last, the man she had been longing to see arrived.

"You came." Takasugi said.

"Tell me… everything." she said.

Takasugi smiled widely. He seemed amused.

"That depends on your answer."

She scowled with discontentment at his reply.

"Follow me" he said. Takasugi brought Matako out of the shadow-tinted street. To her surprise, Matako found him leading her to the river. But what she saw a moment later was far more interesting. A small private boat was waiting for them. In all her transactions, never had she been invited to something so private and luxurious. There had been some four star dinners, but never anything above that. Matako tossed aside the thought that all this was simply for her. Takasugi probably brought all of his potential members here.

Matako kept a hand firmly on her holster, even as she boarded. No matter where he took her, she couldn't forget it could be a cleverly thought up ambush. She had enemies in places high and low. It seemed silly of him to go to such means though. He had a fairly good chance of killing her the first time they met. So why was she being so cautious? She told herself it was out of common sense. But there was something else she was slightly afraid of. She was afraid of being made a fool.

Matako was young and at times brash. Time had hardly calmed her short temper or her mouth. But it had made her more sensible. She knew how to survive in this dog eat dog world. Matako knew that dreams weren't something possible in Edo, not for those like her. Admirable causes wouldn't put food on the table. If she didn't look out for herself, she could wind up lying dead in a gutter. She didn't want to be naively persuaded by Shinsuke Takasugi. Doing so, all of her work up until then could be wasted.

The boat had begun to pick up momentum and it carried them down the river. The sun was beginning to set while river traffic decreased. Matako felt the gentle wind hit her face. Takasugi let her gaze out at her surroundings for a moment. Then he broke her bliss by beckoning her to the follow after him. Matako turned around and faced him. She examined him again, this time even more carefully. She realized that the situation they were in felt rather romantic. A young lady and a handsome man watching the sunset aboard a ship… This was the scene that came to mind. Shinsuke was indeed attractive to her, devilishly so. She liked the way he dressed and postured himself. He appeared laidback and carefree, with hidden depths she wanted to plunge into. She noticed his purple yukata was ornamented with golden butterflies. An odd choice of dress, but exotic. His attire's looseness exposed his well toned chest. His facial features were sharp and appealing. But what she loved the most about him were his bandages. They granted him an image of mystery and danger. Matako wondered how long ago he had lost his eye and who could be strong enough to do it. Either way, he had surely returned the favor.

Several moments passed as she gazed at him intently. Takasugi was aware that she was doing so and knew she liked what she saw. He turned and led her inside.

Matako entered a spacious room, comfortable enough to fit the two of them. Takasugi opened up a window and let the evening breeze in. He turned and sat down. He signaled for her to do the same. Matako responded obediently. She knelt down and faced him. She saw a small sake tray positioned between both of them. Besides it rested a small string instrument. It appeared to be a Shamisen.

Shinsuke indulged himself to a cup of sake. He invited Matako to join him.

Normally she would say 'no' to such festivities. She preferred to unwind at the comforts of home. But she neither wished to offend him or miss out on his request.

"Thank you very much." Matako said. She drank it down slowly. The cold liquid was delicious. She savored every last drop.

The moment ended and she awaited his words.

"You told me you wished to know everything Kijima." Shinsuke said, "I'll tell you enough to satisfy your curiosity. Allow me to first ask something."

He asked, "What do you know of the Kiheitai?"

Kijima replied, "Just that they were part of the Jouishishi rebellion."

Shinsuke then asked, "And do you know what became of them?"

"No. I don't think so."

"They were believed completely disbanded. But we continue to fight. Our actions haven't yet been recognized, or more accurately identified by the Shinsengumi. Have you watched the news recently? Perhaps you heard about the incident with the tanker yesterday?"

Matako said, "Yeah. Are you saying it was you behind it?"

Takasugi pulled out his pipe. After a whiff, he said, "This was but a taste of what is to come."

"You mean that crap about a new world right?" Matako asked.

"I've already shown Edo that my dream is obtainable." he said.

She interrupted, "I've heard this all before, from Joui like you that can't accept defeat."

Kijima was intimidated by him, but she couldn't help voicing her skepticism. She wondered how he would react to her words.

"I have no association with these branches of the Joui. My goal is entirely different. I have no intention of freeing Edo from the Amanto." said Takasugi.

Matako was surprised.

"What I want is… the destruction Edo and the rest of the country."

Her eyes were even more surprised than before.

"Are you crazy? You want to destroy the country?" she asked with a laugh.

Takasugi said, "Our numbers are growing every day. Our goal is closer than you may think. I'm offering you a chance to be a part of a new Edo."

"What can one man and a few samurai do to the likes of the government?" Matako asked, "Sure you can hurt it, but it'll just crush you in return. It's hopeless, just like your pathetic attempt to win me over."

"This strike is only the start of it. As of now, I have hundreds of ronin, weak but useable. I have alleys in places you can't imagine. I have contracts with pirates and smugglers. I have access to enough weapons to fight a life time. Far more time than is required to turn this country upside down."

Shinsuke continued, "Do you know why we will succeed when the other rebellions continue to fail? We're prepared to use any means to reach our goal. Weak will, morals, and fear of casualties hampers the others. That is why we will win. This country's spirit is already broken. It has never recovered. We will make it bleed from every artery. We'll move in the dark, unafraid and untraceable. If a naval ship and all its escorts were defenseless against us, what can one politician hope to do? What can a puppet Shogun accomplish? Or a small band of Shinsengumi head bent to masters sitting on comfortable seats counting Edo's welfare? What do they know of war? What have they seen that can compare to the battlefields I stained with the blood of their soldiers? So… will you see this dream through unto it becomes a reality? Or are you content going on your way as the world moves forward without you?"

Matako sat unable to reply. An overwhelming atmosphere was choking her. His words were filled with charisma and a confidence she had never heard before. Not a fool's confidence, but a strategist's. Even more, a strategist who overruled the government's power with his own black aura. This man was evil. But it didn't frighten her. She had lived her life in immorality; she was numb to it. What Matako felt was a growing admiration of him. She had a chance to follow someone one only encountered once in their lifetime. Fantastic things were possible through him. She quickly reminded herself that he was just a man, mortal like any other.

Shinsuke stood up at last. He looked down at Matako. She felt suddenly small and insignificant next to him. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. She wasn't sure if she was humiliated by it or if she enjoyed this new sensation.

He resumed speaking. "I'll need your decision shortly. But do not rush your answer. Should you accept my offer, I will require everything from you. Your life, your mind, and your loyalty will be mine."

Matako sat silently thinking over his words.

"The choice is yours." Shinsuke said. This was his final statement. These were the words he had chosen to sway her to his cause; all promising but with a sense of the realistic. It was up to her entirely where she went from here. But if she accepted, it would be the last choice she would ever make. Shinsuke would demand the utmost loyalty from her. Matako needed to decide here and now what she would do. Were this man and his cause worth her devotion? Wasn't life simpler the way it was before? But wasn't she growing tired of it? Wouldn't she outgrow it eventually and find herself regretting her decision? Matako's thoughts were swarming. At last she pushed them aside.

"I will follow you… Shinsuke-sama." said Matako. Her fiery spirit towards him had changed to adoration and respect.

Takasugi was satisfied by her answer. He was positive he could use her. Her words were true. But she wasn't entirely trustworthy yet. Matako hadn't fully been turned to his cause. He couldn't blame her. She would be a fool to do so on the spot. It would take time to fully win her over. Such a thing didn't worry Shinsuke. In time, she would become completely loyal to him. And if she faltered, he would kill her.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for pointing out the problem with Katsura being with Elizabeth in the last chapter. While I don't know the timing for current Gintama, I don't think Elizabeth should appear this early and so I've corrected it.


	4. Trial and Error

**Chapter 4- Trial and Error**

"At your level, you are qualified to join the highest ranks of the Kiheitai. But I will not give you entry so hastily. To climb the ranks, you must prove your loyalty to me. I will test you with several missions. Once I feel you can be fully trusted and am certain you are truly capable, I will allow you to enter the innermost circle of the Kiheitai. But you will only ever report directly to me."

This is what Takasugi had informed her shortly after her declaration of servitude.

Matako was itching for her new mission. She was anxious to see where this new career would take her. And just where would the man himself take her?

Kijima knew her first mission was everything. Failure was not an option. She felt a subconscious fear of the consequences. It could mean the door to the Kiheitai would be closed forever. Or perhaps Shinsuke would choose to punish her. She had no way of being sure. But Matako's previous experiences outweighed this worry. She had confidence in her abilities and for good reason.

* * *

Another sunny day was above Edo. Matako was walking through the bustling crowds of Edo's central shopping district. She walked into a mall and boarded the escalator. In her hand was a large bag full of clothes. Matako had on a pair of white framed shades. Any other day, this would have been her on a casual shopping spree. Today though, she was heading to the location of her next hit.

Matako turned down a corridor and snuck into the employee elevator. She carefully waited for guards and employees to walk on past. Deeming the coast clear, she waltzed to the exit. Sunlight blinded her as she pushed the door open. Its effects settled revealing an open rooftop. Matako ignored the impressive view of the city. Out of her purse, she grabbed a small pouch of bullets along with latex gloves. She dropped her shopping bag and rummaged through. She fished out several detached parts to a sniper rifle.

Her fingers quickly assembled and loaded the gun. She made sure the silencer was properly installed. Such technology was nearly unheard of on Earth. Her foes would be left dumbstruck.

Matako opened up the sniper rifle's tripod and placed it on the edge of the roof. She lowered her sunglasses and peered into the scope. From here, Matako had a clear view into the neighboring building. She adjusted the scope until it hit the correct window. She could see a purple-skinned Amanto leaning back on his chair. Matako smiled.

This man was her target. She had no idea what threat he posed to Shinsuke or if he had any value at all. She never bothered with the details. Matako would treat it like every other hit. Her mind was ready to take his life. Her body was perfectly postured to her rifle and her fingers were stroking the trigger. She aligned the bull's eye to the back of the Amanto's head.

A fountain of glass spouted from the other building. Blood was spray painted onto each shard.

_I got him._

She beamed proudly. A surge of excitement had run down her back as she pulled the trigger. Knowing the bullet had hit perfectly elevated this to pure ecstasy.

Matako didn't savor the victory for more than a second. Her body was already pulling itself up off of the ground. She disassembled the sniper rifle in seconds and placed it back into the bag. She dashed to the exit and walked quickly back the way she came. She slowed down to a casual pace before coming in contact with a janitor. Afterwards, she reentered the elevator and left the mall.

The day before, Matako had selected this mall as her sniping spot. Not only did it provide the perfect view, it had no security cameras upstairs. There was one downstairs that overlooked the escalator. Luckily it had a blind spot which she had the sense to utilize.

The mission was complete and all that remained was to meet with the Shinsuke at the rendezvous point.

* * *

Shinsuke stood at an old inn familiar to both he and Matako. Matako patiently knelt down before him.

"Stand up Kijima." he said.

Matako slowly rose to her feet.

"I trust you were successful?" Takasugi asked.

"I was Shinsuke-sama." she said. Her words appeared humble, but exposed her feelings of pride. Takasugi immediately picked up on it.

"Were you thorough? It would be troublesome if you were seen or left evidence of some sort."

"I used a sniper rifle. It's a long range gun-type, so I never had to get close. I used a silencer and wore gloves. I was also careful to avoid eyewitnesses. I'm confident no cameras saw me either." she explained.

Takusugi said, "Well done."

He went on to say, "Now are you ready for your next mission?"

"Yes." she said.

"It seems you are polished with assassinations. But not all scenarios will allow you the luxury of only guarding yourself. As a member of the Kiheitai, you serve me and my brotherhood. It seems you can take a life. But can you protect one?"

"I don't understand." she said. She bit her lip for speaking prematurely.

"Four days from now I am negotiating with space pirates. A rival group has it in for them, and will strike at any given chance. I've promised them my protection. As long as they are on Edo, they will be our responsibility. Kijima, you will escort them to the location of our meeting."

Her eyes lit up with surprise. Her heart began to pound from doubt. She didn't dare critique or question him though.

"Are you afraid?" he asked keenly.

"Crap. Should I lie?" she wondered.

Matako responded. "Yes. I'm afraid of failing you Shinsuke-sama. But… I will do as you command. I will adapt myself to better serve you."

"I'm pleased to hear it." Takasugi said.

**Author's Note: I need to confess, though this is mainly a romance, it takes time for the romance to even begin blossoming. I'm afraid Shinsuke Takasugi is a hard man to make fall in love with you. But it will happen I promise you.  
**


	5. Break Free of Your Limits

**Chapter 5- Break Free of Your Limits **

"Well, I can't say they all look the same." Matako thought humorously. Each pirate seemed different from the last, though she thought they all shared bad taste in haircuts. The leader of the pirates was an Amanto with blue skin and a green Mohawk.

"You're one of Shinsuke Takasugi's?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Matako said.

"He sent a little girl to guard us? Is he trying to mock us?" a bird-like pirate asked.

She said, "Damn chicken, just who are you calling 'a little girl'?!"

"What was that?" he said, fittingly his voice resembling a squawk.

"If Shinsuke hadn't ordered me to protect you, I'd have your feathers plucked, that's what."

The pirate leader began to laugh at the two's quarrel.

"I see he sent us an interesting one."

Matako stopped her grimacing and looked at him.

"You're the boss right?" she asked.

"That's right." he said, "Call me Grump."

"Matako Kijima." she said.

"The Crimson Bullet?" his awestruck crew began to ask.

Matako said, "From here on out, you listen to me. Do as I say and we'll both get out of this in one piece."

"You think we're incapable of handling ourselves? We know who we're up against and we have ways to deal with them." said Grump.

"My way is better." Matako said.

She turned around and said, "Let's go."

A small caravan of cars was waiting for the pirates. A Kiheitai driver was present for each one. Matako disliked using cars during missions. She felt far too restricted in them. If something were to go wrong, what could she do? But she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Then again, if nothing happened would Takasugi just send her on another assignment?

Matako scooted onto the seat of her motorbike. To its side was a holster for her submachine gun. Its spraying fire was more useful than pistols on a moving bike.

She grabbed her radio. "All right boys, let's roll." she said over the frequency. Her bike roared with enthusiasm as it took off down the road. Matako glanced at her mirror. The train of cars was directly behind her.

Matako carefully surveyed each roof top and window up ahead. There was only so much her eyes could see at her present speed. She noticed several cars up ahead had hit their breaks. Matako immediately called on her radio.

"Something's wrong." she said.

"Should we take the right lane?" asked a driver.

"And fall into their ambush? Hell no! We'll switch to the second route."

Matako spun her bike completely around and blasted down the highway. They began to enter a darker street. The buildings around here were growing closer together. Soon enough there was only one lane. Matako hit the breaks and parked her bike beside a dumpster. It wasn't hers after all.

Soon the other cars had pulled over and the pirates were released. The caravan slowly disappeared, leaving them puzzled.

"What's going on? Why did you take us here? Don't tell me this was a trap?" asked Grump. He and his pirates began to draw weapons.

Matako inspected her machine gun and said, "As if. We'll be traveling by foot from now on."

She began to lead them forward. The dark alleys seemed strangely comforting to her. She now preferred them to the public roads. Matako kept her ears completely attuned to her environment the entire time. Unfortunately for her, the pirates had begun to bicker. She tried to tune out their noise, but it just increased. She felt a vein on her head begin to bulge.

* * *

An hour had passed. They had walked nearly twenty blocks now. Only four more remained to the safe house. The pirates continued to argue nonchalantly, but Grump was quiet.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

Matako shook her head. "No. But stay frosty."

"We're lost aren't we? Admit it, we're lost!" a pirate said.

"Shut up! Goddamn, your annoying." said Matako. She struggled to keep her voice low. Matako suddenly stopped in her steps and spun her head.

"Get down!" she said. She kicked Grump to the curb. The wall he had been beside now had an arrow between its blocks.

"Should we run for it?" asked Grump. He suddenly had lost all desire to command.

"It's no good. Our only chance is to kill them all." said Matako.

_Damn. If one of them dies fighting, I'm fucked. I'll have to leave them here._

This brought up a similar problem. But Matako had already made her decision.

"You guys stay here for a moment." she said.

Before Grump could protest, Matako shouted, "Come and get me!"

She flew out from her cover, her machine gun held tightly in her arms. She fired it off into the air as she ran. She planned to use the noise to lure out her foes. Using such a unique weapon was sure to gain their attention.

An arrow darted past her. Matako charged down the alley, checking her left and right. She spotted two sword-wielding foes up ahead. Matako quickly dispatched them, but she was running out of ammo. More enemies were on the roof tops. She fired into their skulls before they could send her more arrows. Now she was fresh out of ammunition. Having far too little time to reload cartridges, she switched to her pistols.

Matako charged past a small intersection. As she did, she met the cutting edge of a katana. Having anticipated it, she knocked it to the side with her pistol. As both weapons swerved to the side, her other pistol appeared directly at her attacker's throat. Matako fired off the round and moved on. More foes were waiting for her. She leapt to the side and unleashed both pistols on one of her attackers. She put a foot out to allow for a graceful landing. A katana plunged into her position. Matako instinctively jumped clear over the man. As her body twisted over her foe, she extended her left arm and aimed between his eyes.

The glint of her revolver. That woman's two cold eyes. This was his last memory of the living world.

* * *

All of Takasugi's guests were accounted for. Shinsuke tilted his head to the side as he stared at Matako. She was coated with fresh blood.

"You all seem to have faired well. How wonderful." said Takasugi.

Grump groaned deeply.

"You have a hell of a woman in your service Shinsuke." he said.

"I've already arranged a hefty barter. I have no intention of trading one of my finest Kiheitai as well." Shinsuke smirked as he said it.

" 'Finest Kiheitai?' " thought Kajima. She was overcome with a sense of pride. Matako wanted to run over to Takasugi and bashfully praise him in return.

"You're dismissed Kijima."

"Yes Shinsuke-sama." she said.

She started to walk away, feeling exiled from his presence.

"If you would accompany me this evening…" he added, "There are matters I wish to discuss with you."

Matako turned around and smiled. Takasugi held out a folded piece of paper. Matako walked up and gently grabbed it from his slender fingers. She opened it and read it word by word. It appeared to be an address of some sort.

_Shinsuke-sama's hotel room? Just the two of us?_

Her heart pounded at the thought of another private meeting between the two of them. Nothing seemed to compare to the memory aboard his vessel, but she was delighted with their rendezvous. To boot, it would be another sunset adorned evening.

* * *

Around seven, Matako arrived at his hotel. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono and her most expensive perfume. She spoke to a man waiting near the front desk. He informed her that Takasugi was expecting her and had asked her to meet him on the rooftop. She thanked him and proceeded to the elevator. She felt somewhat disappointed that they wouldn't be meeting inside his room. Matako wanted very much to learn Shinsuke's tastes.

Matako looked out the glass elevator at the city. It was a magnificent sight and feeling. Shinsuke seemed to share with her a taste for fine living.

At last, she reached the top floor. She walked carefully up the flight of stairs. She opened the door and found him there. She soaked in the sight of Shinsuke standing against an orange backdrop. Her earlier disappointment had vanished with the glorious sunset.

Shinsuke was looking down at the spread of Edo. Where people would see a beautiful thriving city, he saw a nest of ants devouring themselves. How he wished to crush them. But it was too soon. He breathed in his tobacco, easing him from his surroundings.

"Shinsuke-sama" Matako said at last. She bowed and stood up again.

Takasugi said, "You've done well."

"Thank you Shinsuke-sama. I'm glad I was able to be useful to you." As usual, her words were controlled around him.

"I have no reason to continue testing you Matako. I see you are ready to join the inner circle. From now on you are a true member of the Kiheitai. The true test will be how you perform in this environment."

Matako's face slowly began to glow. The corners of her mouth inched their way up her cheeks. She couldn't help but open her mouth wide in excitement.

"Shinsuke-sama… thank you! Thank you so much!" she said.

He smiled back, his far more enigmatic than hers. The wind blew her fragrance into his nostrils. The sweet aroma of flowers was to his liking. The same wind caused Matako to shiver. She stiffened her body to cease the trembling, but as she expected, Takasugi had already noticed.

"Show we go inside?" he asked. Matako's eyes lit up again. She found her heart had skipped a beat.

"Why am I like this?" she wondered. Takasugi wasn't the first man she had ever been interested in. But he was the first to command her interest. Still, she had never expected to fall for him so hard and so quickly too. Takasugi hadn't even given her solid proof of his ambitious plight yet. Matako knew to be weary of these feelings. But perhaps because of her immaturity, she was unable or simply unwilling to dismiss her crush on him.

Shinsuke's hotel room was all she had expected. It was well designed with a traditional Japanese style, with a few western touches for comfort. She knew such an apartment ran a high price.

Takasugi sat down on a low white couch. Matako began to move to the mat on the ground. Shinsuke put his hand onto the cushion of his seat, instructing her to sit beside him. Her cheeks blushed madly. He was being so seductive. Takasugi's eyes analyzed her every tell. He was manipulating her obvious feelings for him. He would tease her with a taste, leaving her wanting more. For the moment, she wasn't fully aware. She believed he was a man who simply needed time to reciprocate. Not just any woman could satisfy him was her thinking. She couldn't imagine that inside, Takasugi hadn't the faintest desire to have a relationship with a human being. His heart ran colder than she could fathom. He saw people no differently than cattle. She was little different, perhaps only of a higher breed to him…

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, Matako meets the rest of the Kiheitai. Let's find out how that will go for her. ^_^


	6. The Kiheitai

**Chapter 6- The Kiheitai **

Matako carefully sat herself next to Shinsuke. She felt her back sink into the feathery cushion. The warmth of his kimono tickled her leg. She slowly faced him. The small distance between them was distracting.

"From now on, I will require more of your time." said Shinsuke, "The days off you enjoy will be fewer and farther between."

"I understand." she said quickly. Matako didn't mind. Those eventless days had turned stale in her mind. To be involved with Shinsuke in a grand scheme seemed a far more appealing lifestyle.

"This Friday, at twelve in the afternoon, two black vehicles will arrive at your apartment. They will take you to your new home. I wish for you to take up residence at the Kiheitai headquarters. Consider it your primary abode, as it is mine. You may bring any valuables you wish."

"Yes Shinsuke-sama." Matako said. She began to imagine what life would be like in the Kiheitai. She had seen enough crappy hideouts to know what to expect. But she also considered that this being Shinsuke, he may surprise her.

He said "As you can see, this hotel is where I come on meaningless days. I don't mind if you continue to rent an apartment."

* * *

Kijima absorbed the familiar features of her living quarters. She hadn't the faintest idea when she would be back here. The question had little impact on her.

Everything was in order. She had given the housekeeper the key and paid for the next six months in advance. The other two apartments she had already moved out of and sold all the respective belongings. She had also cleared out all of the guns, saving only her prized collectibles and choice arms. Everything she wished to bring was packed into her trunks and suitcases.

She stepped through the doorway and spotted the two vehicles waiting for her. Matako muttered as she dragged her heavy luggage into the back of the van. She had still taken far more than she intended. She hoped Shinsuke wouldn't be angry with her.

Having fully packed, she stepped into the backseat of the car.

"A new life is waiting for me." Matako said dreamily.

The car slowly pulled out of the driveway. Its next destination was the territory of the Kiheitai.

* * *

An hour passed. Matako leaned her face against the window. The sights around her were slowing down. She heard the car's breaks slowly apply.

"We've arrived Kijima-sama." said the driver.

Matako grinned and flung open her door. She ran outside and looked around her. The clouds had cast a shadow over the area. It appeared to be a fairly new but unremarkable facility. The building to her front had over eight stories. Smaller buildings were on each side of it. Shinsuke could hide an army and its supplies here.

No sound reached her ears. She spotted a few well hidden cameras, but found no guards on patrol. She suspected Shinsuke relied on its vacant appearance to steer away curious eyes. Matako regained her focus as the driver walked on ahead of her.

The front doors opened. Matako stepped inside. It looked no different than it had outside. It was made of business oriented rooms. Matako figured this facility was originally constructed as a new office for one of Edo's corporations. How it landed in Shinsuke's hands was beyond her.

As Matako walked further in, she crossed a bridge with glass railings. There was a fountain below with seating around it. Takasugi was sitting legs crossed on one of the benches. But he wasn't alone. Three other individuals hovered around him.

Matako was taken down the stairs. Here the driver said a quick goodbye and left her to speak to Takasugi.

She bowed politely as always.

"Shinsuke-sama."

Shinsuke slowly turned his eyes to her. The others did as well.

Takasugi said, "Allow me to introduce Kijima Matako, the newest member of the Kiheitai."

Now addressing her, he said, "And these are the highest ranking members."

"From left to right is Takechi Henpeita,"

Takechi was a middle aged man with a standard Samurai haircut and garb. His eyes on the other hand were oddly oval.

"What's with his eyes? That can't be normal." she thought.

"Okada Nizou,"

Okada had gray slicked back hair and orange glasses. He wore a red scarf and green kimono. As he faced her, she noted his eyes were tightly shut.

"and Kawakami Bansai."

Kawakami had spiky teal green hair and sported a pair of shades. He wore a leather jacket and matching leather pants. She deemed him a musician judging from the headphones on his ears and the Shamisen on his back. Bansai had the look of an aloof man, enthralled alone by his own passion. Were she not so interested in Takasugi, Matako would have playfully flirted with him.

The next ten seconds after this introduction were silent ones. Matako hadn't cared to make a good first impression. She had nothing to hide from them, nothing to restrain. They either accepted her assertive personality or they didn't. Her indifference didn't make the moment any less awkward though.

_Someone say something. Could it be…I've left them speechless?_

Bansai was the first to speak up.

He said, "The 'Red Bullet' I daresay. This one is honored to make your acquaintance." Bansai spoke using extremely polite Japanese grammar.

_Just as I thought. He's the cool one of the group. He's more polite than I had expected though. _

"A woman?" asked Takechi.

He looked at Takasugi immediately afterward. He said, "I hadn't realized we were considering female members. It's a wise decision Shinsuke-dono. Perhaps now we can begin broadening our horizon? We should consider allowing a similar demographic into the Kiheitai- YOUNG GIRLS!"

Matako's lukewarm attitude shattered into disbelief.

"A lolicon… this guy's a lolicon!" she thought with disgust.

To her relief, Takasugi seemed to be ignoring the pedophile's suggestion.

Immediately after, Okada stepped forward. He was the only member Matako recognized. He was a criminal as infamous as she, if not more so. He had garnered a reputation for ignoring his handicap as a blind man and becoming an accomplished killer for hire.

"The Red Bullet," said Okada, "has no experience with swords correct? You use firearms instead?"

She said, "Yeah. You have a problem with how I do things?"

He smiled and turned away.

"I'm disappointed Shinsuke. To think you would let such a weak and cowardly character into the Kiheitai. Tut tut. A sword is a warrior's manifested power, but she- she truly has nothing."

Matako grit her teeth. Bansai observed how her hand instantly grasped a pistol. Her drawing speed was beyond human.

With her pistol to Nizou's face, she shouted, "I won't let you insult Shinsuke-sama like that! Apologize!"

Takasugi's voice became clear and stern as he said, "Lower your weapon Kijima. I'll consider it an act of betrayal should any Kiheitai murder another."

Matako's eyes widened with fear and she quickly withdrew her weapon. She hung her head.

"Forgive me Shinsuke-sama!" she said.

Shinsuke nodded slightly and returned to his relaxation. Okada now turned and began to walk away. An arrogant grin was plastered onto his face.

"How boring." he said as he left.

Matako continued to hold her head down, all the while mentally cursing Okada. That sneer of his, his belittling of her, and his disrespectfulness to Shinsuke made her blood boil. She knew he and her were destined to clash. Her bitter feelings were mixed with self resentment she had gained from losing her cool in front of Shinsuke. It would be difficult for her to continually remain professional around him. Matako's hormones and short temper were working against her. Kijima knew she was bound to slip up again if she wasn't more careful.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, I must say it's nice meeting Matako fans and Matako x Shinsuke fans. Where have you been all my life? :)


	7. Meager Accommodations

**Chapter 7- Meager Accommodations**

"Yachi" said Takasugi. A member slipped out from behind one of the many pillars. Matako had already detected several others in the shadows.

"What is your command Shinsuke-sama?" the man asked while bowing.

Takasugi said, "Show Kijima to her room."

"Yes Shinsuke-sama."

Matako Kijima was escorted deeper into the facility. The gray tiling continued through the many hauls. Most of it remained completely unlit. A sudden turn gave her a change of scenery. The halls were now lit by bronze fixtures. Matako found a red velvet carpet under her feet with wooden doors to her left and right. Many of the doors were open. Men were gambling and watching television from their rooms. Nearly all of them turned when they saw her.

"Shinsuke-sama's brought us a prostitute?" one asked.

Another said, "Only one? No way."

A third voice said, "That girl's armed. She must be someone important."

"Whoever she is, she's hot."

Their vulgar comments were continuously replaced by newer ones as she continued on her way.

"Kijima-sama" said her escort.

Matako's mouth slightly dropped at his use of honorifics. Only a few lower paying clients had ever addressed her with such respect. She wasn't used to someone viewing her as being of such high standing.

"We've arrived. Your bags will be here momentarily."

Her guide slipped out a key and unlocked the door besides him. He gently pushed it open and then stepped back.

Matako glided past, desiring to see the condition of her new living quarters. Her hands searched the wall to her right. At last, she found the dimmer. She turned the knob until the room began to subtly glow. It was spacious. Not quite as large as her last apartment, but enough for her not to miss her previous room. It was already well decorated with a silk futon, a chandelier, a television, and a metal table.

Kijima stepped in. To her left was a bathroom. A toilet, a pair of sinks, a bathtub, and glass shower were all present. She was pleased with how much it mimicked a furnished hotel room, having fresh towels and miniature soaps.

Feeling lighthearted, Matako skipped back into the living room. Besides the bathroom was the foyer complete with washer and dryer. She found to her right, two more rooms. One was an empty entertainment room, though a game board and some mats were in place. The next room was the kitchen which connected to the next room—the dining area. Expensive state of the art appliances were already installed and the table, set for entertaining.

Matako entered the last room. Her bedroom was quickly deemed her favorite. It had a walk in closet as large as her last one. A weapons rack was also present, this time with no need to be conspicuous. Her bed was a king supported by black railings. The bed was already made with a generous amount of silver pillows, sheets, and blankets.

She serenely sunk into her new bed and spread her limbs. Matako ran her hands over the smooth sheets. She pushed her feet between the cool pillows. Her eyes voluntarily relaxed.

"Is it to your liking Kijima-sama?" asked Yachi.

She opened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he said.

"Don't worry about it." she said, "And the room's wonderful."

"I'm sure Shinsuke-sama will be glad to hear it."

"He will?" she asked.

"He had a hand in the creation of each room befitting the highest ranking Kiheitai members."

Yachi spoke, "He encourages you to improve and rearrange your space as you see fit. The Kiheitai will pay for the expenses and the delivery. Oh… I almost forgot to tell you Kijima-sama, your valuables are here."

Two men brought in her many suitcases. They placed them inside the main room for her.

"That'll be all. I can take it from here." said Matako.

They bowed and all three of them left her apartment. Matako shut the door and made herself at home. She opened the fridge and searched for beverages. She gleefully found a bottle of Don P_érignon and rummaged around for a glass. At last, she sat down on her new futon and took a sip of the fine champagne. She leaned her head back and stared at the fan. Its gentle rotation was lulling her back to sleep. Matako willingly gave in._

Matako woke up finding herself sprawled over the ground. She supported her aching neck and tried to sit up. Matako half expected herself to be in her old apartment. It began to truly sink in that a new page of her life had begun.

_That's right, I'm in the Kiheitai now. This is the fate I chose for myself._

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

"Forgive my intrusion Kijima-sama." said a familiar voice. "It's me Yachi. I'm to inform you that dinner is served. Shinsuke-sama wishes for you to join him and his members for dinner."

It dawned on her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I'll escort you there."

She said, "All right. Give me a minute."

"Of course Kijima-sama."

Matako rushed to her luggage until she found her white suitcase. Out of it she grabbed her cosmetics. She ran into the bathroom and quickly touched up her face. A gentle breeze of perfume and she was ready.

Matako opened the door and found her patient tour guide waiting for her.

"This way please." he said.

* * *

In a few minutes, Matako was standing in front of Takasugi's dinner table. Bansai and Takechi were present along with several members she didn't recognize. Takasugi was sitting at the head of the table. Matako spied an empty seat to his left. She bowed and slowly sat down. Bansai sat opposite of her.

"Thank you for joining us Kijima." said Shinsuke softly.

She nodded and waited for her plate. Soon enough several servants arrived with their meals.

As Matako looked down at her food, she asked, "If it's not to bold to ask Shinsuke-sama, is it safe to have servants?"

Takechi answered in his stead. "They too are members of the Kiheitai. They simply provide their services differently. There's no need to worry about security. This place has been paid off by an ally. The electricity we use is all produced from our own facilities. Any supplies follow a secure root that is carefully inspected. As for arms, we have more than enough guards to defend ourselves. The rest of the security is up to Bansai, and yourself."

"I see." she said. She looked at Shinsuke and said, "I'm sorry Shinsuke-sama. I hope you don't think I was doubting you. I was only curious is all."

Shinsuke split his chopsticks. "I don't. I measure your loyalty not by words but by actions. And if I must look deeper… then I will simply look into your eyes."

She thought, "Shinsuke-sama's so cool!"

Matako began to eat. She occasionally looked up to observe Takasugi or one of his members. Takasugi ate his food slowly and maticulously. Bansai ate at a more standard pace while Takechi ferociously attacked his. For the longest time, she stared at him and his odd mannerism. When he wasn't eating, he had a perpetual frown on his face. He suddenly noticed her.

"Has something caught your eye?" he asked.

"Please don't word it like that. I'll throw up."

"I wasn't implying anything. Don't jump to awkward conclusions."

"You're the one making this awkward!" she said.

She sighed and changed the subject. "Tekechi-san, you spoke about Bansai and I being the guards for this place. What about Okada? Are his duties different? Speaking of which… where is he?"

Takechi patted his lips with a napkin. He said, "He is one of our more 'independent' members."

Takasugi now said, "Like you Kijima, he was an assassin. He serves the same purpose for the Kiheitai. I don't consider him a true member however. His nature is to pursue his own blood sport, a liability to us. For now though, he is loyal and useful. We will continue to keep him employed for that period."

"What will you do if he crosses the line?" asked Matako.

"I will punish him if he does so. It's as simple as that."

"Mmm." She had a nagging question she wanted desperately to ask him.

"Do you-" She hesitated. "Do you consider me a true member Shinsuke-sama?" Her heart was beating as she asked this.

Takasugi was silent for a while. This stretch of time only made her more worried.

"That depends Kijima. Do you consider yourself to be?"

Matako quickly analyzed his question. Should she reply "yes" she may appear arrogant and proud. But to answer "no" would reflect uncertainty. She considered the latter not only a more dangerous reply, but a lie.

"You said to me, from now on I was a true member of the Kiheitai. Since that moment, I've considered myself to be that, to be one of yours."

Takasugi narrowed his eyes. He then grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat his second course.

"Shinsuke, if I may change the subject?" asked Bansai.

"Speak Kawakami."

"We weren't able to finish our conversation earlier. You said dealings with the space pirates are going well. This one was wondering how long you plan to use their services before employing the Harusame?"

The last words caught Matako's attention. There wasn't a crook alive who didn't know about the dreaded Harusame. They were the largest criminal syndicate in the galaxy. Their squadrons employed fearsome warriors, supposedly even some of the Yato clan. For Shinsuke to intend to ally with such a dangerous organization was remarkable. Should things go successfully Shinsuke would have an invaluable friend, but not a trustworthy one. Matako wondered how a top dog like the Harusame would feel about such an ambitious man like Shinsuke.

_Wouldn't they see him as a threat?_

"They're a party not at war with the Harusame. We can use both without angering the other." said Takasugi.

"I gather," said Kawakami, "you mean to form an alliance soon? Things are moving according to schedule I daresay."

Takechi said, "First things first. We need to decide how to deal with the Shogun."

"All in time." said Takasugi, "If we reveal ourselves too early, the Shinsengumi may catch wind of our scent. We're not quite yet at the point where we can strike. Our members are nearly adequate, as is our weapons cache. Until it is though, we will wait in the shadows."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was a rather slow chapter just for setting the atmosphere. Another chapter should be out this Friday.


	8. The Bullet's Bite

**Chapter 8- The Bullet's Bite**

When dinner was over, Takasugi retired to his room. The other members lingered at the dinner table. Some of the lower ranks started to drift in. Bansai pulled out his Shamisen and began to play. The other Kiheitai ordered a round of drinks to be served. They began to engage in merry making whether it was shooting the breeze, playing cards, or arm wrestling. Matako laid her cheek in her hand and lazily listened to Bansai's music.

"You're really good." she said. She sounded sincere despite her image of boredom.

"I thank you for your praise." Bansai said, "It does an artist's heart good to know his song is enjoyed."

"Eh? You wrote that piece?" she asked with interest.

"If it isn't too bold to say, this one's first passion is music."

She began to focus intently on him. Her eyes narrowed until her face became contorted. Suddenly she dramatically pointed at him.

She said, "You! You're the one who writes those crappy songs."

Bansai didn't answer or rather he no longer wished to speak.

"You're the songwriter for that pop star.. who was it... Otsu right?" she asked.

Bansai returned to playing his Shamisen.

"Hey, quit ignoring me!" Matako said, practically screeching.

Bansai began to slowly raise the volume at which he played.

Matako started to angrily drink down her sake. Realizing her bottle had run out, she stole a cup from an overweight man besides her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I could ask you that." one of his friends whispered, "She's one of Shinsuke-sama's hand selected."

"I don't give a damn who she is, that bitch stole my sake!"

"Eh?" his friend asked. "You're drunk aren't you? You should shut up or you're going to wind up dead."

His friend ignored his warning and stood up to face her. Matako sluggishly looked up. She was nearly as drunk as he was.

"What does fatty want? A bullet in his fat ass?" she asked.

"You're dunked." he said before a hiccup, "You couldn't hit the broadside of a ship like that."

Matako said, "That's a good comparison. But, I'd say between it and your oversized ass, the cruiser's definitely the harder shot."

The other men began to crack up. Matako joined in. The angry drunk became more and more furious. At last, he kicked the sake cup out of her hand. Matako looked at her empty hand for sometime before making the connection. Her pistol suddenly went off. The men became quiet while others fled. The hefty man looked at his foot. The thong of his sandal was raining down from every corner of the room. The other drinkers began to applause her. Matako showed her teeth with a gratified grin.

Bansai and Takechi stared at her in disbelief. The girl with the humble disposition to Takasugi was acting like quite the tomboy. It was hard to differentiate her from the men she was frolicking with.

"So this is the woman known as the Red Bullet? It seems her tongue is quick as well." said Bansai.

Takechi began to look worried for his life. He took off without a goodbye. Meanwhile, the men had challenged Matako to a shoot off. They placed three empty sake bottles all in a row. The challenge was to see how fast Kijima could shatter them with a single revolver. The hidden challenge was for her to do so despite her drunkenness.

Matako twirled her pistol around her index finger. She maneuvered it to her palm and shut her left eye. Her pistol fired off. The three glass bottles shattered harmoniously. The cheers in the room became even louder. As if it were even possible, the cheer escalated as Matako downed a bottle of sake. She snapped her tongue to the roof her mouth and then exhaled in delight.

Matako looked around her seeming slightly disconcerted. She stood up drearily and began to rock back and forth until finally losing balance. Suddenly, two hands latched on to her shoulders. Matako looked behind her in confusion. Bansai was the culprit.

"I think it's time you went to Kijima." he whispered in her ear. The men, though rowdy and drunk, retained enough sense to not protest. Bansai slowly walked Matako out of the dining room and towards her bedroom.

"Are you taking me to your bed Kawakami-kun?" she asked.

"You should be sleeping safely in your own bed tonight. Besides I can't have you firing off your pistol anymore. It may end up being one of many things you would regret when you awake."

Her head leaned away from him and then sank in a stupor. She was already fast asleep. Bansai decided to carry her the rest of the way.

Bansai pushed open her door with his foot. He lay her gently on her bed and found some folded up blankets to cover her with. Matako stirred and opened her eyes.

"You're leaving? You want me gone too huh?" she said.

"I never considered it. Now it's time for you to sleep I daresay."

"I deersay" she repeated, albeit poorly.

Bansai strode out of the room. The bedroom returned to its state of darkness as he quietly shut the door.

"Sleep well Kijima."

* * *

Her head was searing when she woke the next morning. Matako sat up. She tried desperately to remember the events from the night before. The last thing she recalled was her triumph in winning the bet. She wondered what had occurred afterward. Had she managed to walk back to her room in her condition? It was then that Matako realized her pistols weren't with her. She jumped out of bed and looked around for them. After searching to no avail, she decided to postpone the search for a bit.

* * *

Matako bit into a cold rice ball and then stepped into the shower. She contemplated the consequences of last night's actions. They had seen her true colors. This was inconsequential to her; she had nothing to hide from anyone. The possibility that she had done something regrettable and Takasugi should find out was what bothered her. She was also curious to know who had taken her to her room.

She opened up her door and found Yachi standing there. In his hands, was a bag bursting at the seams.

"Good morning Kijima-sama." he said. "Would you prefer to prepare your own meal or would you like to eat something from the cafeteria?"

Kijima winced in pain. Her hangover hadn't faded just yet. Matako felt she was in no condition to operate a stove. She was also curious to learn more about the Kiheitai headquarters.

"The cafeteria sounds fine." she said.

"Wonderful. If you're ready, I'll lead you the rest of the way."

"Now's as good as any." said Matako.

Yachi said, "Perhaps afterwards we can resume our tour and I can show you the remainder of the facilities?"

She nodded.

"Oops, I messed up again. Please forgive me Kijima-sama. I almost forgot something Bansai-sama instructed me to give you."

Yachi handed her over the bag. She examined it and found to her surprise- her pistols.

"Bansai-sama said you would understand why he refrained from handing them back last night."

She said, "Humph"

* * *

Matako sat down at an empty table. The cafeteria was bustling with hungry Kiheitai members. Though it was large, it was hardly any less exquisite than Shinsuke's dining room. She sat at a low traditional table while tea and breakfast were brought to her. The lower ranked members received less service, waiting in line at the buffet to receive breakfast.

As she blew on her tea, she spotted Bansai and Takechi from across the room. Two seats were still available to her at there table. Nizou sat across the room with his katana on the tabletop. Like her, he was alone. She looked back at Bansai who was once again playing his Shamisen. Takechi appeared to be talking to himself. She wondered if she should join them. After a moment, she decided she'd rather eat alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Looking back, it sure appears like I wrote myself into a romantic ditch with Shinsuke being coldhearted. But... the romance will bloom in an unexpected way. ;) It will take time though, so I hope you enjoy the journey.

The story overall, will follow canon, but eventually diverge on its own course. It may get a bit lemony down the road. Just a warning to those not a fan of either of these things. Okay, I think I've given enough away.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I find writing Matako's interactions with the Kiheitai so much fun.


	9. Path of Elimination

**Chapter 9- Path of Elimination**

Just as promised, Yachi showed Matako around the hideout after breakfast. He led her outside to the see the barracks. All vehicles, guns, ammunition, and supplies were stored in these buildings. It alternatively provided the living space for lower ranked members. She saw the doorways to the massive generators buried underground. In the main hideout, Yachi pointed out the briefing room and Takasugi's quarters which were behind it. The last stop on the tour was communications. She found Takechi here discussing matters with several other Kiheitai she had seen at dinner the night prior.

"Oh Matako-san. What brings you here?" Takechi asked.

"I thought I'd get used to navigating this place. So what are you doing Takechi-san?"

"Ah… I'm checking over the network. These men here, along with our scouts, keep an ear open for any critical data. For example: If the Shinsengumi make a move in our direction, we'll know about it. If the space pirates attempt to betray us, we'll be informed."

Matako said, "I get it. So you're the supervisor right?"

"More like a strategist for Takasugi's operations. This is one of my many duties."

"Wow Senpai, I guess I was wrong. You're not just a lolicon after all."

"I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist!" he said.

She said, "So how would you feel about me bringing my little sister here?"

"Little sister? How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

"Amazing, in just two or three years she would blossom into a fine young woman."

"Do you here yourself?" she asked, "You sound exactly like a lolicon!"

"I just said I'm a feminist. I just happen to like children!"

Matako sighed. Her vocal chords would dry out at this rate.

Takechi was silent for a minute and then asked, "About your sister..."

"I lied."

"About having a sister or you bringing her here?"

"About both!"

Takechi turned away.

_I can't work like this. Her words burn into my very soul, cursing me for my irreversible nature._ His thoughts trailed into melancholy which showed with his depressing frown.

"Senpai" said Matako.

Takechi wondered, "Senpai? She called me that a moment ago too. She hasn't the least bit of respect for me, yet she refers to me with the proper honorifics. I really don't get it."

Takechi asked, "What is it?"

Matako said, "Will you keep me in the loop? I'd like to be of use to Shinsuke-sama in any way I can."

He stroked his chin and said, "To be honest with you, I'm not the fighting type. I'd be relieved to have someone to count on."

She smiled saying, "We've got a deal."

* * *

A week passed. Matako took this time to memorize the many rooms of the base. She spent the afternoons conversing with Takechi, the evenings she spent socializing with the men. Kijima spent a few hours a day decorating her room. She at last had all her clothes, shoes, and guns neatly stored in her closet. She had the entertaining room themed after a western design. But eventually she ran out of ways to improve her lodging. Sometimes she would visit the sound-proof range Takasugi had constructed by her request. She spent several hours here sharpening her skills. Afterwards she would wander aimlessly around the base. She was bored, but enjoyably so. Matako knew that eventually Shinsuke would require her services. Until then, she would kick back and relax.

* * *

The day came when Takasugi summoned her. Unlike the standard briefing, this one would take place in his personal quarters.

Matako knocked on the door.

"Come in Kijima." she heard from the other side.

She slid open the door and found Takasugi sitting in his living room. His hands were wrapped around his Shamisen. He began to play. She was unfamiliar with the song, but found it soothing. Takasugi beautifully switched his pick between the strings. He continued to play even as she sat down.

At last, he said, "I have someone I'd like you to kill."

Matako said, "I am ready Shinsuke-sama."

"Our spy network discovered a Bakufu agent nearing our doorstep. I've sent Okada to deal with him. I would like you to deal with the official who sent him."

"How did they find us?"

"I suspect they may have noticed the change in criminal activity. The pirates arrive more readily while the gangs retreated. No matter, nothing has changed. The politician will become one of many I've killed. We will eliminate enemies with close ties to the Shinsengumi. It would be hazardous if they discovered our agreement with the space pirates. The Harusame may get cold feet and deem us a risky business partner."

He slipped a folder forward. Matako handled the documents it contained. The official was a middle-aged human woman. According to the information on her, she was of high status in the government, having ties with the Shogun even.

"This is sure to cause a stir." said Matako. "Is there any way in particular you'd like her killed?"

"I leave all the details to you. Create a scene if you wish, but dust your tracks. I'm sure you won't disappoint me Matako."

"I won't." she said.

"We will continue to weaken the government. Once the most threatening have been eliminated, only the cowardly and corrupt will remain. Both should prove easy to manipulate."

Takasugi laid his Shamisen to the side. He stood up and Matako followed suit.

Shinsuke said, "I must be off."

"Is it okay if I know where?" she asked.

He said, "I'm going to visit a certain mechanic. I think he may be able to fix a problem of mine."

Matako left it at that. They stared directly at each other for a moment. Matako gazed into his emerald iris. For a moment, she felt as if she were looking at a room she was forbidden to enter. She then bowed and said, "Good luck Shinsuke-sama."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "And to you." She felt a rush of heat travel up her face. By then, Shinsuke was already heading out the door. Matako was left both flustered and contemplating her next kill.

* * *

It took a moment for the crowd to discern her blood from the velvet carpet. Her body was rolling down the many steps. She fell down the last step with her back on the ground. Three bullet wounds had pierced through her shirt. The crowd screamed and fled in all directions. An ambulance was called while guards searched desperately for the assassin.

Matako had been close enough to accurately take the three shots. Without a silencer, the entire audience had heard the blasts of her pistols. This was the judgment of the Kiheitai...

Her sandals stretched and pulled as Matako made her escape. She had been only a few buildings away at the time. Someone had most likely seen her. It had little consequence since she had her hair tied under a straw hat, a scarf around her face, and a baggy coat over a commoner's kimono. It was hardly her regular attire.

Matako headed through the middle-class apartments. She could pass through the shady backstreets and then catch a train. She wondered if Shinsuke would have returned by then.

"Stop right there!" she heard. Matako had only moments to move. The air behind her heated up and then viciously hit her. She was blown off her feet. Matako pulled out her pistols and resumed her retreat. Her back stung from the small fragments of brick which had rained on her. She glimpsed over her shoulder for a moment. It was just long enough to realize her attacker was a Shinsengumi. He had light brown hair, wore a non-standard uniform, and had in his arms a bazooka.

_Crap. This is bad. I'm dead if he fires that again_.

Matako suddenly felt another threat. She could sense an assailant was waiting for her up ahead. Matako began to remove her cloak.

One of the politician's guards jumped out with his blade drawn. He swung it at Matako. In response, she tossed her coat at his face, blinding him for a moment. His katana easily cut through the fabric. Matako had already used the distraction to shoot him down. She dashed behind him to conceal herself from her other attacker. She knew he was close behind now. Matako twisted her pistol around and fired it at him. The Shinsengumi pulled out his sword and skillfully blocked the bullet.

"Keh." she muttered. Things were getting out of hand. A guard was dead and a Shinsengumi elite was after her. If she ran into public, her hit may prove more theatrical than Shinsuke would prefer. She moved swiftly to the left. Matako made note of her environment, hoping to find any means of escape. She saw a chain fence up ahead. It overlooked a company's parking garage.

Matako frantically looked over the fence for a way down. She spotted an open dumpster alongside the fence. It would have to do. She scaled the chain links and dived into the heap of trash bags. Matako agilely rolled out, landed on her feet, and entered the garage. It would be difficult for even the likes of him to catch her in there. She crawled stealthily past the many vehicles until finding an exit she felt comfortable using.

* * *

"So the hitman got away?" asked a black haired Shinsengumi. The man pulled out a mayonnaise jar-shaped lighter from his pocket. He took a smoke and then held the cigarette between his fingertips.

"They were skilled, whoever they were." said the brown haired youth.

He went on to say, "Hijikata-san, that's the third dead politician this month."

Hijikata was putting out his cigarette on the asphalt. He said, "It wouldn't be a far fetch to assume they're linked somehow. Did you get a good look at the assassin?"

The other man said, "They were careful to not show their face. I would guess it was a woman. We have nothing else to work with though. I doubt we'll find fingerprints on the evidence."

"Hmm" said Hijikata. He crossed his arms and began to think.

He said, "We can't keep letting these assassinations go unchecked. It's a wonder we arrived on scene when we did. I'll speak to Kondo-san about having the Shinsengumi supervise these events."

Hijikata said, "Sougo, round up the others… The assassin is long gone."

Edo's annual festival arrived a week later. It was to celebrate the Isolationist Policy that had opened Edo's doors to the Amanto five years ago. On the day of the festival, Shinsuke vanished once again. He had briefly explained his reasons to his followers before hand. It appeared the Shogun would be present for the grand celebration. Takasugi decided now was as good a time as any to remove the figurehead. He looked to a mechanic named Gengai Hiraga for this. This man had been ordered against his will to prepare a show of machinations. Gengai was bitter over the death of his revolutionist son. Like Takasugi, all he had left was the desire to see Edo wiped clean. Takasugi had easily persuaded him.

* * *

"Bansai-senpai" said Matako.

Bansai pulled off a headphone and asked, "What is it Matako-san?"

"How long?" she asked.

Bansai said, "The Shogun should be arriving shortly."

Matako curled up as she waited anxiously for Shinsuke's return. She could hear fireworks in the distance. Its faint pop lingered for a few minutes. It expectedly became deeper and more frequent. The sounds were of the battle her employer had ignited. She attempted to visualize the state the festival was in. As if sensing this, Bansai began to play his guitar. It distracted her mind from its idol state until she finally gave in and focused on his ballet.

Shinsuke arrived half an hour later. Bansai immediately put down the Shamisen.

"Shinsuke, your rhythm is less fluid than usual. Was there a complication if I may ask?"

Takasugi merely smirked and walked on past. Matako looked at him, helplessly searching for words.

"Did something happen?' she wondered to herself.

Takasugi turned to peer at the confused faces of his Kiheitai.

"I underestimated him." he said, "It seems even a broken beast retains its bite."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure that counts as a typical lolicon, but I'll leave that to Matako. Next up, we enter the Benizakura arc.


	10. The Benizakura Part 1

**Chapter 10- The Benizakura Part 1**

Takechi said, "To think such a thing were possible..."

"It's pink" said Matako.

"SHINSUKE-SAN IS A WISE MAN TO COME TO ME! HE WILL NOT REGRET HIS DECISION TO USE THE BENIZAKURA!"

The voice was from the male swordsmith behind the two. The Kiheitai made note of this man's strange habit of consistently speaking in an outside voice.

Matako said, "Takechi-senpai, I can't stand him anymore. Can we please leave now?"

"Allow me to look at it just one more time." he said. Takechi leaned forward to gaze at the glass tank in front of him. The tank was filled with water being fed to it from various pipes. Inside was a pillar- the top half split from the bottom. A sword was bound between the stones. Like the lighting of the tank, it was a luminescent pink.

* * *

Takasugi stood outside of the Kiheitai headquarters. His mind was cut off from the world around him. He was reminiscing about his past failure.

_I miscalculated. I of all people should have known the threat he imposed. I wonder if it was a chance meeting or if fate has pitted you against me? Which is it Gintoki?_

Many months had passed since the incident at the festival. Takasugi had already gathered his advantages for the next assault. The greatest of which was the proposed alliance with the Harusame. Bansai would handle the negotiations two days from now.

Takasugi had unhesitatingly decided to give the pirates the heads of Gintoki and Katsura. Both were comrades of his during the Joui war. All three trained under the same teacher. Both had a part in the attacking of a Harusame warship shortly before the festival.

The fact that he was betraying his once close friends didn't bother Takasugi in the slightest. He had cut off those bonds the day the world took his teacher from him. That day he heard a voice he was unfamiliar with. It asked for something he had never realized he desired. It asked for the deaths of every last resident of Edo. Each one was under the same system, a system which had taken everything from him. He couldn't stand seeing Edo move forward while it forgot its own cowardice. For the sake of comfort, it had surrendered to the Amanto. The years of bloodshed and sacrifice had been traded for oppression. It made him sick.

"I… just want to destroy it." he said. A small fragment of his mind had slipped out.

Matako looked attentively at him from behind. His words sounded pained to her. They were filled with spite and the desire for revenge. But what struck her the most was his need to admit it. She wondered as she always would what had caused Shinsuke to desire Edo's destruction. No, this was only partially correct. While this was the object of his attention, this wasn't enough for him. He spoke of Japan and the rest of the world as if he intended the entire planet to one day experience the same fate. But she could only wonder as things were. The man she served had revealed nothing about himself. The only information on him was his participation in the original Kiheitai. This was enough for Matako to piece together his hatred with the betrayal of the Joui militia.

The world seemed inadequate to Matako as well. She had been indifferent to it most of her life. But this had changed once Takasugi recruited her. When she looked at the city, Kijima saw more than a crushed nation trying to rebuild itself. She saw Edo as a place that could become something else entirely. She didn't yet know what it was, whether it would be a paradise or a graveyard. All she knew was that it was only possible with Shinsuke Takasugi.

At last Matako said, "Shinsuke-sama…" She spoke with the utmost sincerity. She longed to hold him in his vulnerable moment.

"I'm here for you." she said.

Matako hoped her words would reach him. She still firmly believed that time was all he needed return her affection. He was aloof as always, but she had begun to feel she could approach him. She wasn't afraid to be herself in front of him. Takasugi never seemed to mind, or at least, it didn't interest him. In the back of her mind she feared this. She feared the only thing Takasugi cared for was obtaining his goal. Matako deterred this thought as she would whenever it afflicted her. This was the first time Takasugi had opened up to her after all. It was proof enough to her that his attention was within reach. Once she had it, he might consider a relationship with her. Matako didn't believe that something as childish as true love would come of it. She didn't expect Takasugi to either. To her, such a love was no more than the pretty words of poets.

Matako heard footsteps drawing nearer from behind. She keenly recognized them to be Okada's. He walked past her and Takasugi. Tied to the belt of his kimono was the Benizakura sword. Sheathed it seemed no different than any other katana. But the scabbard kept the deadly secret of the Benizakura at bay.

* * *

The five greatest of the Kiheitai were soon gathered. A ship was waiting for them that would take them directly over Edo. Here they could orchestrate far above the Shinsengumi. They would be just one of many ships present in the skies.

At the stroke of midnight they stood beneath the full moon. Clouds scattered from its presence. The stars hid from it.

Matako sat atop a metal crate overlooking the others. Takasugi was in high spirits tonight. The moonlight bathed him in its splendor, revealing an excited grin beneath his straw hat. He was not alone. Everyone around him was filled with anticipation. It was time to bring the Bakufu government to an end.

"I wish you all the best of luck." said Takechi.

Matako said, "There's no need to worry Senpai."

Bansai said, "If anything happens, I'll be the one to deal with it."

"Let's go. It's time to begin… our legend." said Takechi.

Nizou remained silent. His hand hadn't left the grip of his sword since Takasugi had given it to him. Takasugi had intended to use the prototype on one of the less valuable samurai, a loyalist aware of the risk. However Okada had insisted on being the test subject.

He was itching now to try it out on a worthy samurai. The noisy swordsmith had boasted of the killer intent he had sealed into it. He called it a demon sword who bestowed ill luck on both the wielder and its adversaries. He spoke of how the sword itself was alive and how it thirsted for blood. It was a blade only the swordsmith's family knew how to create. The Benizakura was a bio-mechanical parasite that inhabited a blade. But it would latch onto the owner as well given time. The smith had insisted this was perfectly safe.

Nevertheless, he also admitted he had yet to fully test it. Okada was given permission to test it on some Bakufu officers. The sword had proved addicting so far. It gave his body a sense of power like nothing before. Its cold energy was flowing through him now and demanding more death. He was more than wiling to oblige.

* * *

"It's almost time." said Matako, "Where the hell is Okada?"

Takechi said, "I'm sure he's well aware of our schedule."

"Shinsuke-sama won't be pleased with this." she said.

Okada had vanished the very night they had first embarked. Takasugi had been preoccupied overseeing the production of the Benizakura. Even after learning of Nizou's absence, Shinsuke left the matter silent. It would be inconvenient if the Shinsengumi linked Nizou's actions to the Kiheitai. They may search his ships for inspection. The matter was safe since no one outside of the Kiheitai knew of Okada's relation to them. Shinsuke would let him run loose for now. The long term partnership with the Benizakura would expose any lethal side effects.

"I hope you haven't done anything foolish Nizou" said Takasugi. He gazed at the black thunderclouds that were gathering up ahead. By morning, they would completely cover Edo.

_It's almost nightfall._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your continued support guys. I love reading all your reviews! ^_^ As you can see, these next several chapters will be retelling the Benizakura, many parts from Matako's perspective of things.


	11. The Benizakura Part 2

**Chapter 11- The Benizakura Part 2**

The blood of a samurai poured out over the bridge. Another victim of the Benizakura. The victory had proven easier than Okada had desired. Nizou knew it was unwise to draw so much attention. He couldn't care less. He wanted to play with the Benizakura a little more…

* * *

"Shinsuke-sama, you don't have to be so gentle." said Matako. She was clinching onto her pillow as she slept. She suddenly awoke to find the pillow in her arms. Matako frowned in disappointment and wiped the drool from her cheeks. Then it hit her.

"Crap!" she said, "I fell asleep!"

Matako turned to see her digital clock. She had only been out for a few hours. She had barely slept at all since she boarded. Kijima wanted to serve as Takasugi's guard. Since he had resigned to his own quarters to rest, she had gone to hers to shower. But instead, she found herself crashing onto her mattress in exhaustion.

Matako rubbed her eyes. She sat up and headed to the restroom. She turned on the faucet, cupping her hands to collect water. Matako splashed it on her face and reached for a hand towel. She analyzed her reflection. Her wet hair was still down so she tied the right side up into her favorite pigtail. She opened up her revolvers and began to load them. She carefully placed a magnum in each chamber, holding the last piece of ammunition between her teeth. Each pistol was now fully loaded. Kijima felt refreshed and ready to protect Shinsuke.

She locked the door to her room and proceeded to make her way to the deck. She enjoyed the sensation of the cool night air filling her nostrils. Above was a night sky glistening with constellations. Her eyes slowly returned to ground level. Shinsuke was standing at the center of the weather deck with a pipe in his hand.

Matako was alone with him once more. She slowly approached him. Her steps were faint even as the ship came to a still. The vessel had docked to gather more Kiheitai.

"Did you sleep well Shinsuke-sama?" asked Matako.

Takasugi answered, "I slept dreamlessly."

He then said, "Kawakami should be at their flagship by now. We will have our answer shortly."

"Just a little longer…" he thought. "The Benizakura chambers are operating at a hundred percent. They'll be ready in a few hours. If Okada survives the effects then I can begin arming the Kiheitai. I will further press our advantage on the weakening Bakufu. I will choke them with the Harusame's fleet, the only fleet that can match their own. Without its head, Edo will willingly die in the flames. And then from the ashes, society can be reborn."

* * *

An hour passed. Matako sat up top the roof of one of the ship's structures. She paid close attention to Takasugi at all times. Her mind was sharp and alert.

Her hands instinctively clutched her handguns.

_Someone's here._

She began to look around. Matako found it difficult to locate the stranger amidst the deck's many blind spots.

Matako slowly drew out her pistols. She heard Takasugi make a small chuckle. Takasugi was fully aware he was being watched. His response was to leisurely enjoy the comfort of his pipe. He had already deemed the trespasser lacked the intent of simply killing him. He would act as bait. Matako was against the idea but she remained silent lest she make known her position.

A gust of wind hit the ship. Suddenly a streak of red darted out from behind an exhaust box. In the same second it had placed a weapon to the back of Shinsuke's head.

"F-fast!" thought Matako. She waited for the opportune moment to shoot. She was aware of the small interval to do so. Her foe had been distracted by Takasugi's presence. As soon as Matako chose to fire, the enemy might sense her killing intent. Kijima would go for the leg tendons. If they dodged, there was no chance of injuring Shinsuke and if it hit, they would be immobilized.

_No doubt Shinsuke-sama wants them alive._

She carefully maneuvered her gun so the bullet would ricochet away from Takasugi.

"Hey you" said a feminine voice to Shinsuke. Judging from her adolescent tone and small stature, she was in her early teens.

The girl asked, "Is this your boat? I wanna know what's going on here. You better speak up or I'll blow your head off."

Shinsuke blew out a cloud of smoke and then turned to face her. His face showed he was amused by her spirit.

He said, "The moon is huge tonight. It's like the night Kaguya-hime ascended to the heavens. Maybe Princess Tomboy will be sent to the heavens tonight too."

_Was that the signal?_ Matako wasn't willing to risk Shinsuke's safety any longer. She knew he was strong enough to defend himself. It was the sight of this arrogant girl threatening him she found infuriating.

Matako fired. The girl was as quick as she had feared. She leapt back before the bullet could make contact. Matako fired at her feet each time they landed. Her opponent flexibly dodged each round. She suddenly jumped clear up into the air and pulled out her weapon. It appeared to be some sort of umbrella with a gun barrel at its point. The girl fired off a shot and then spun around firing off another.

"Tch" Matako knew the first shot would miss. The second however would not. She elegantly flipped into the air and adjusted her feet to land beside her opponent. Matako screamed in rage. She wanted to end this battle quickly…

A cloud of dust erupted from her powerful landing. Her guns were already aimed at the girl. The girl had drawn her own weapon at the same time.

Matako said, "Who the hell are you? I won't forgive anyone who threatens Shinsuke-sama!"

She then said "Drop your gun! Do you think you can win in a quick draw against me, Matako Kijima?"

The girl smiled cheekily. "I can see your crotch Matako. Your panties are dirty."

"That won't work!" Matako said, "Are you trying to distract me? Besides that's a lie, I change them everyday!"

"No way" said the girl, "They're really is something on them. It's so disgusting."

"Bitch!" Matako said in a shriek. "I won't forgive you for insulting me in front of Shinsuke-sama!"

Her mind was seeing red. Her dignity had never been something she cared to defend. For Shinsuke, she made the sole exception. The thought of this girl's false yet embarrassing accusations reaching his ears was unbearable. It overrode her common sense causing her to defend herself.

"Shinsuke-sama! I'm right aren't I? I change them everyday. Please see for yourself kore-"

Matako had diverted her attention completely to pleading to Takasugi. At that moment the other girl delivered a swift kick to her face. Matako fell down on all fours and struggled to get up. Her foe had used this time to escape.

"You brat!" Matako said, "Takechi-senpai, she's coming your way!"

A white light pierced the intruder's eyes. She paused, with an arm shielding her eyes, to look at the watchtower. Takechi and several Kiheitai were aiming a spotlight in her direction. Beneath them was a battalion sent to capture her.

Takechi said, "Remember we must not kill her."

He continued, "We are samurai so we must not kill woman and children. Take her alive."

Matako was on her feet. She said, "Senpai! You're such a lolicon! She's breached security so we can't go soft on her!"

"I'm not a lolicon. I'm a feminist." he said.

Takasugi and Matako joined the Kiheitai that had flocked around the mysterious girl. One by one the Kiheitai went in to capture her. One man reached out to grab her. She sent a merciless kick into his gut. They came at her in larger numbers but she handled them with the same level of ease. The Kiheitai became more aggressive. They either attacked her bare fisted or with their katanas. The result was the same.

"Who is this girl?" they asked uneasily.

"Where are you" the girl shouted into the air, "Answer me if you're here!"

Matako had let this girl do as she pleased long enough. She coldly aimed her pistol at the distracted target. Matako predicted just how her body would move. Her enemy's shoulder lined up with the barrel. Matako fired. Blood spurted out of the girl's shoulder, stunning her for a moment. Kijima instantly fired a second round. The bullet tore into the girl's ankle. She collapsed to the ground in agony.

"Now! Hold her down!" a bearded crewmate said. He reached down to grab her motionless body. Her foot shattered his jaw. The men left standing were taken back with fear. She ceased to attack and ran into the factory room up ahead.

Matako took off after her. Her eyes had adjusted enough to the dark to spot her prey. The girl was moving toward the Benizakura chambers.

The girl hid behind a pillar hoping to catch a breath of air before her pursuers found her. She could see the luminous rays of light emitting from the Benizakura on the other side. She stepped around the pillar to investigate. Her body froze in surprise.

"What is this…?"

Matako's gun clicked. She needed to only relax her finger.

"Now that you've seen it…" she said, "I can't let you leave here alive."

Her shot echoed through the ship.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*Kaguya-hime was the moon princess of a Japanese fairytale.

*Mata is slang for "crotch". Kagura uses a play on the word "Matako" for her pun/insult.

*Kore is a term meaning "close to me".

The Kore term was something I never wound up using again for Matako, nor did she say it again in Gintama (I believe). Perhaps because it's so situational.


	12. The Benizakura Part 3

**Chapter 12- The Benizakura Part 3**

Her gun was still smoking. Its barrel was aimed at the ceiling.

"The only reason you're breathing" said Matako, "is for his sake."

The handle of her second pistol landed a blow directly on the girl's head. Her body collapsed limp onto the ground. Ronin began to surround the body and deliver shameless boasts.

"Whoo hoo! Way to go Matako-sama!" said one of them.

"Heh" Matako turned around and grinned. The room became silent as Shinsuke gaited in. He kneeled down at the enemy's face and asked, "And who might you be?"

* * *

Dawn arrived a few hours later. It brought with it a wounded Okada. The Benizakura was intact. As for the arm that wielded it, it had been severed. Nizou took a breather in his quarters rather than immediately face Shinsuke.

Henpeita sighed. "You really overdid it this time. We let you run around doing as you like with the Benizakura and you allow yourself to lose an arm."

"You ought to prepare yourself for seppuku Okada-san." he continued.

Nizou calmly said, "I lost my arm, but I returned with the Benizakura. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Matako spoke up. "You're selfish behavior these last few days is unacceptable."

She said, "What're you going to do if the Shogun's dogs find out about the Benizakura? You're distracting Shinsuke-sama."

"First you go after Kotarou Katsura and now Sakata Gintoki?" Matako asked. "If you're trying to piss off Shinsuke-sama, you're doing a damn fine job. What were you thinking?"

Matako was far from finished. She said, "You think you're stronger now? Don't kid yourself. You only defeated Katsura because of the Benizakura-"

She felt herself lift off the ground. Her hands were desperately trying tear away the appendages. It was useless. The grotesque tentacles were hellishly strong. Their grip around her throat was tightening by the second. All she could do was hope Okada wouldn't go through with it.

A voice broke through the silence.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I know it wasn't me, it was all the Benizakura. It's been eating at me, now it's taken over my body. You should watch what you say around me."

Matako continued to struggle. She could feel it crushing her throat. Her body was screaming out in pain, and pleading for air.

"Release her."

Again, Takechi repeated, "Release her."

He said, "Calm down Nizou-san, there isn't any need for this. Have you forgotten that murdering a fellow Kiheitai is an act of betrayal in Shinsuke's eyes? You're already under enough heat as it is."

Okada frowned. The vines began to recede back into his arm. Matako fell down on her stomach. She supported herself with both arms while her lungs slowly recovered.

Nizou said, "They piss me off. Isn't it time for the old legends to die and the new legends to rise up? They're not the ones at his side anymore. We are."

Nizou walked passed Matako and left the room. She began rubbing her injured throat.

"Thank you Senpai." she said.

Takechi was somewhat amazed by her show of gratitude. Rather than acknowledge her thanks, he changed the subject.

"It's getting worse- the Benizakura." he said, "I wonder what Shinsuke will do about it."

He then briskly began to march out of the room. "I'm off. It's time I learned about our prisoner's motives."

"Did you volunteer to lead the interrogation?" Matako asked. She did little to hide the suspicion in her tone.

Takechi answered, "It's my duty as a Kiheitai to investigate this matter. Why must you be so distrusting even after I save your life?"

"Why are you so defensive?" she asked.

"You shouldn't strain yourself to talk right now." he said.

"Don't dance around the question. Besides, my throat is just-eck."

Her argument was cut short by an excruciating cough.

"Idiot. You really should listen to me." Takechi said. He walked out of the room before Kijima could get the last word.

* * *

Kijima paced back and forth across the ship. She felt helpless in moments like this. She hadn't the strength to confront this new Okada, nor the permission to punish him. Shinsuke was having a private discussion with the swordsmith. The prisoner Matako had captured was left in the care of Takechi. Matako wanted to know the intruders reasons for questioning Shinsuke. But so far the kid hadn't given a response. There were so many events unfolding at once and so little Matako felt she could offer at times like these.

"Why am I being like this?" she wondered. Matako decided to ignore the cloud dampening her spirit. Everything was still uncertain. It was unlikely the intruder was working alone. And with Takasugi's operation in full gear, this wasn't the time to give way to depression. If anything, the stakes were higher than ever. She had to remain alert and vigilant.

In the end, Matako decided to visit Takechi and see what he had learned. She recalled the deal they had made. It only made sense she should be present now.

Matako choked. "Ow. Damn that Nizou… now my voice is all hoarse"

As she massaged her throat, Kijima remembered her close encounter earlier.

_That sword… I wonder if it's even safe to use._

_I can't believe I'm still alive. That was a really close one. _

Matako knew to be more cautious around the Benizakura for now on. But Okada had failed to strike the fear in her he desired. Her mind was too well seasoned in combat to transform a brush with death into a nightmarish memory.

A ronin in front of her was sent flying into a wall. Matako was only a few yards away from the interrogation chamber. From the looks of things, Takechi was having trouble assessing the situation.

Matako crossed her arms stiffly as she saw the other members lying defeated on the ground. She could easily tell the prisoner was responsible judging from her unbound legs. That and she was firing off death threats.

"Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are?!" said the girl, "Just wait to Gin-chan gets here and kicks all your asses!"

"Oh boy, it looks she's already kicking your asses." said Matako, "You should be ashamed Senpai. I can't believe you let one brat do all this."

Takechi kept his eyes fixed on the prisoner. He casually said, "I don't think we'll get any information out of her, but it'd a shame to kill her. In two or three years, a girl like that can be truly astounding."

She said, "Please stop being such a lolicon Senpai."

Evading her gaze, he said, "I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist,"

He now tried to reason with Matako. "Just look, her injuries from last night have healed. And her extraordinary strength and snow white skin-"

Matako said, "Senpai, stop sounding so perverse."

"No, you misjudge me." Takechi said, "Didn't I tell you a feminist? I just happen to have a healthy affection for children."

"Then how are you not a lolicon!?"

"I give up. You just don't understand. Idiot." Henpeita said.

"As I was saying, her features match those of the Yato clan."

Matako then asked, "Yato clan? As in the mercenary clan Yato? Is she a professional assassin hired to kill Shinsuke-sama? Who the hell sent her?" She began to contemplate why a killer had been questioning her target. The various clues weren't adding up. Rather they were leaving her more and more confused.

"I told you you're too soft Senpai. This girl is our only clue." she thought.

He said, "No matter what we asked, she kept saying 'zura, zura'."

"Senpai, she's mocking you." said Matako.

"I don't care whether you're a feminist or a lolicon. It's disgusting. Let me show you how it's done."

She stepped forward and focused directly on the girl's eyes. Matako wouldn't hold back.

She said, "Hey you—" The threat Matako had prepared disappeared from her mind. She felt the sensation of a cold wet substance against her cheek— saliva. Even this sensation disappeared as her mind began to project red. She felt a familiar vein on her face begin to bulge. She wasted no time in pulling out her pistol from her right holster. Matako wanted to bash the girl's head in with it. Takechi took notice and grabbed her wrist.

"You bitch! Do you realize your position? I'll kill you!" Matako said.

"You cannot." said Takechi.

He added, "She will be at her peak in two or three years."

"Don't hold me back Takechi-hentai!"

Takechi said, "It's Senpai, not hentai."

Meanwhile, the prisoner's mouth brimmed widely. She was pleased with how easily she had ruined her interrogator's own resolve.

A moment later, Matako broke free of Takechi's feeble grip.

"You're pissing me the hell off!" said Matako. "You think you'll be fine right? You think we won't kill you if you stay quiet? You'll die here!"

Takechi said, "Calm yourself Matako-san"

"Fine" said Matako at last. She sighed and relaxed her posture. A sudden expression of disturbing cheerfulness appeared on her face.

"Not!" she said.

Matako began to pronounce her lips while pulling her head back. A gurgling sound came from her throat. Her opponent was mirroring her actions. Takechi stood between them hoping to stop them before things got out of hand.

"Phlegm throughout my body give me strength!' Matako said. She raised her arms into the air as if she were performing an ancient ritual. Takechi continued to try and stop them. His head and hands went back and forth between them.

"Stop, stop. This is dirty!" he said.

"I can feel it coming" said the other girl.

"AND SPIT" they said together.

Right then the ship gave a deep tremble. At the same second, Matako and the prisoner shamelessly began to expel saliva. Takechi was caught in the center of the crossfire. He stood, eyes unable to blink for a second.

"What? What was that?" asked Matako.

She and Takechi ran down the hallway. Right then, the ship rocked again from another assault. There was no doubt in Matako's mind that they had been discovered. Another wrench had appeared which could thwart Shinsuke's plans. There was little time left to act.

* * *

**Author's Note:** To recreate the Benizakura (a cooler wording for adaptation), I used the Crunchyroll translation and a manga translation. There were some interesting differences so I wound up switching between both depending on what I thought sounded best.


	13. The Benizakura Part 4

**Chapter 13- The Benizakura Part 4**

"What? Katsura's followers? Prepare the ship to dispatch!" said Takechi to the panicking sailors. "If they got off a shot from above we'll sink."

The silver vessel of the Kiheitai began to rock from the barrage sent by the fleet overhead. The crew scrambled to their stations—unsettled and in a state of fear. Takasugi and Okada had both been unaccounted for since the first shot had fired. It was left to Takechi and Matako to deal with the threat at hand.

* * *

Amidst the attack, the Kiheitai strapped the prisoner to the bow of the ship. She was tied spread eagle onto a cross made of scrap wood. Matako stood behind her holding to her face a megaphone.

Matako began to shout through the megaphone. She said, "Hey, listen up! We know what you're after! It's this girl isn't it?"

"We know you want to rescue her. But if you keep shooting, you might accidentally hit her."

The enemy flagship swiftly fired another cannon shot. The explosion was dangerously close to where Matako had been speaking. It left her hair charred and her face in a state of disbelief and annoyance.

She turned to Takechi and said, "Takechi-Senpai, that's not what was supposed to happen!"

He said, "Although I guessed wrongly, the cannons have missed us, so the scales are balanced."

"I think your brain has been fried as well!" Kijima said.

The prisoner turned her head and laughed at them obnoxiously.

"Ha ha! You guys are so stupid. I have nothing to do with those people! You guessed wrong! How embarrassing!"

"What are you laughing at?" said Matako, "You're the one in the most dangerous position!"

The flagship sent another blast hurdling towards them.

"Not again!" said Matako. She and Takechi furiously dashed away from the beakhead.

Matako could hear the prisoner ask, "Hey what about me?!" At that very moment, she was engulfed in fire and smoke. Kijima covered her eyes from the sting of the black fumes.

"Cheh. She didn't prove useful at all." said Matako. It was right then that she saw a second silhouette in the smoke. A gust of wind sent by the overhead thunderstorm cleared it. A young man with short black hair and glasses was holding up the girl's crossbeam.

He told her, "Sorry to keep you waiting Kagura-chan."

"Shinpachi!" she said joyfully.

Their greeting was short lived as the ship began its abrupt take off. It rocketed through water, gaining altitude at last. The passengers found themselves being pulled to the back of the ship as it lifted skyward.

Matako ran frantically uphill to avoid being dragged into the superstructure. Debris was raining all around her. Other members of the Kiheitai were unluckier than her. They were either too slow to outrun gravity or were hit by the falling wreckage. Kijima found herself directly behind the Kagura girl and her rescuer.

Matako said, "Who are you? Oi, answer me!"

"Matako-san, we'd better focus on running, or we'll end up like that guy!" said Takechi pointing to his left as an unfortunate Kiheitai was knocked off his feet. Just then, a glass bottle connected with his face. Takechi fell unconscious into the pile of collateral damage building up on the back of the ship. Matako hadn't time to worry.

Again an explosion nearly scorched her. She covered her head as it threw her into the deck. The ship immediately leveled itself out much to her relief. She noticed the spectacled teen was reaching into the crater left by the cannon fire. His companion seemed to have fallen in. Matako looked away and started to search for Takechi.

A deafening crack came from above. The ship that was assailing them was no more. Matako could make out the small shape of one of her vessel's speeders escaping the sinking ship. She heard Shinpachi shout, "Elizabeth!"

She turned around to see what had become of the two teenagers. Matako was dumfounded. Holding up the two strangers from the edge was the hulking white figure of a duck. Something so strange took a moment for her to process.

"You came all this way!" said Shinpachi. Rather than respond verbally, the duck used the odd gesture of raising a signboard. Matako felt another presence. One she was truly familiar with. Right then the duck was cut clean through. The teenagers it had rescued were left frozen in horror.

The sleek black handled katana she knew to be none other then Shinsuke Takasugi's. He asked, "Oi, oi, since when has this place become a venue for cosplay?"

"This is no place for kids." he added.

_Shinsuke-sama_

Matako smiled. She found that she had regained her spirits since he arrived on stage. She felt confident his reappearance would easily tip the scales in their favor. He wouldn't tolerate anymore of these inconveniences.

"I'm not a kid-"

The voice had broadcasted from the decapitated suit. A human rose out of the duck costume and slashed Shinsuke across the chest. Takasugi's eye reflected the shock he felt from the identity of his foe.

_Shinsuke…sama…_ Her thoughts were frozen in time. She saw his body fall to the ground. His blood snowed down on the burning deck. It all seemed impossible to her. The man she looked up to had been cut down. She didn't feel disappointed. She simply felt fear for his life. It was a type of fear she had never experienced since becoming an assassin. He was the first person to return this emotion to her. And now he was dead.

Reality hit her. Not a second had passed. She saw his attacker emerge from his disguise.

"-I'm Katsura" he said. It was a man with mid-length black hair and dressed in a blue kimono.

Matako was by Takasugi's side a moment later. She pressed her hand against his heart and shook him.

"Shinsuke-sama!"

She shut her eyes in despair but continued to call out to him.

"Shinsuke-sama! Wake up Shinsuke-sama!"

_If you die, I'll be left all alone again. So please…._

"Shinsuke-sama!"

"No way!" said Shinpachi, "Katsura-san!"

Katsura said, "I had unfinished business so I returned from the underworld."

Matako's blue eyes were brimming with joy. She felt her heartbeat slowly return to normal. Takasugi was slowly raising his back off of the metal flooring. His wound was shallower then it had first let on. Matako noticed a tattered book was held in place by his kimono. The slash running through it proved it had absorbed most of Katsura's swing.

Matako wrapped her arms around Shinsuke and helped him sit up.

"I can't rest in peace after being slain by an old comrade." said Kotarou, "Right Takasugi? Don't you agree?"

Matako moved her head closer to examine him. Takasugi was smiling. She wondered why he was so cheerful despite his condition a moment ago.

"A comrade?" asked Shinsuke. He supported himself on his blade as he stood up. "I'm surprised you still view us that way."

Matako stood up as soon as Shinsuke was on his feet. She put her hand to her waist and faced their enemies. Her mind had recovered for the time being.

Shinsuke said, "But that's an unwelcome thought."

"You still carry that with you?" asked Katsura. He placed his hand into his kimono until pulling out a book. It was the same as Takasugi's in every way. A bloody cut was also running through it.

"So that's what saved you from the Benizakura." said Takasugi. "Memories are something to be treasured aren't they?"

Katsura said, "No, it's thanks to your incompetent subordinate. He got so high from chopping me down that he took off after cutting my hair, without even confirming my death. What an impressive assassin."

"So you're not just good at running, you can play dead now too. So have you come all this way for revenge? Do you think I was the one who sent him?"

"I don't care if you sent him or if it was his own decision. I can't just stand aside and watch what you're about to do."

A fireball engulfed the cabin behind them. Takasugi knew that it had been set off by Katsura's specialty—explosives. The Benizakura factory had been obliterated.

Katsura said, "I'm sending your ambitions to the bottom of the sea."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for how many chapters its taken to tell the Benizakura. And to think, it's only Matako's parts typically, which is only a part of each episode. I trimmed the chapters down but it still took five. So yes, the next chapter will be the finale of the Benizakura.

Thanks for the new review and follow! I'm glad you find everyone in character. :)


	14. The Benizakura Finale

**Chapter 14- The Benizakura Finale **

"Katsura!" yelled an infuriated Matako.

A thug said, "Bastard! You'll never get off this ship alive!"

"I can't die," said Katsura Kotaro, "before I see the dawn of Edo." He severed, with his katana, the bonds holding down Kagura. "It would be unpleasant for Edo to be awakened by thugs like you."

He turned his blade towards Takasugi and his Kiheitai. "So I'll kill you before the morning sun rises."

Kagura hugged on tightly to his waist and said, "The person who is going to be killed—IS YOU!"

She suddenly pulled herself backwards and slammed his head into the deck.

Their comrade with the glasses said, "We were worried sick about you! And you were hiding inside of Elizabeth all this time?"

Shinpachi dragged Kagura's cross towards Katsura who was still in a daze. He then swung it at him sending him flying into a Kiheitai.

Katsura said, "I thought the enemy was just after me. Since they thought I was dead, I figured it would easier to discover their plan. I didn't want to get others involved in my personal problems. Hence I disguised myself as-"

Right then two ronin tried to stab him from behind. Katsura fell to the ground before they could land their strikes. His two friends had yanked him off his feet. They then began to swing him around, temporarily dissuading their foes.

The Kiheitai said, "We can't get closer. There's no opening."

Matako's short supply of patience had run out. Her foes were disregarding the Kiheitai's numbers and her men were equally ignorant of this advantage. The situation seemed to becoming more comical by the second…

Kijima raised her voice now. She said, "What are you fools doing?!"

She turned her head as Takechi asked, "What is that?" A far off object was moving towards them. It was moving dangerously fast.

"Hey that… looks like it's coming this way." she said.

Before anyone could react, the unidentified mass had rammed into the ship. Seconds before its impact, Matako realized it was a small ship. Something white had been on the ship. It looked suspiciously similar to the duck outfit Katsura had worn earlier.

"What?" wondered Matako. Dozens of samurai were appearing out of the flames of the wreckage. They drew weapons as they boarded.

"Takasugi!" said one, "You ain't getting away with this!"

Matako led the men in a counter attack. She charged, pistols drawn, and said, "Tch! Cut them down!"

Matako fired off her pistols creating a path through the raiders. A fast but vicious battle erupted all around her. The edges of katanas crossed for a moment and bled out sparks. Katsura's allies began to group around Katsura. Matako followed their example—she retreated to Takasugi and shifted into a battle stance.

Only a dozen or so had survived on each side. The ship was still airworthy, though the damage it had sustained had crippled it.

Shinsuke whispered, "Takechi. Kijima. Follow me." He quietly entered into the ship's cabin. Takechi scurried to his side while Matako covered Shinsuke's back.

When they were out of earshot, Takasugi said, "The Harusame contacted me less than an hour ago. Their fleet will be here shortly to wipe out these troublesome pests.

Shinsuke eyed the control panel to the side. One of the ship's systems was flashing red.

Takechi said, "It looks like the ship won't be able to land now. We're stranded here with our enemies."

"We've no reason to continue a losing battle." said Shinsuke, "We will disembark and leave the rest to the Harusame. They will be interested in Kotaro."

Matako paused in her tracks. She said, "I'll buy you some time."

She continued, "I request to stay behind. Forgive my boldness Shinsuke-sama. But, you're still wounded and losing blood. It would be dangerous to fight a prolonged battle even with medical attention. So... I'll hold them off until the Harusame arrive."

"Do as you like." said Shinsuke, "I trust you realize your fate if you should take them lightly. Kotaro Katsura is a swordsman of my league."

Matako nodded in understanding.

"Even if Shinsuke-dono escapes on the pirate ship, what do you plan to do? Rough it out here alone?" asked Takechi.

She said, "I'll think of something."

Takechi sighed. "What a time to be martyr."

"Shut it." she said, "I'm not going to be killed. I have unfinished business so I won't lose."

Henpeita asked, "And what business might that be?"

Matako shut her eyes. She recalled the Yato's taunts and how she had toyed with Matako again and again. She was reminded of her death threat to Shinsuke. She remembered how Katsura had injured him. She saw again the painful memory of Shinsuke collapsing to the ground. She desired to settle things once and for all.

"I won't forgive them. I'll never forgive them." she told herself.

"Its personal." was her vocal reply.

Takechi walked forward and stood next to her.

"I feel the same way. I'm sick of them just marching around as they please not considering the headaches I endured to help formulate this strategy."

"Takechi-senpai…" she said.

"What about the other Kiheitai?" Matako asked.

Shinsuke said, "By now, they are all dead."

He continued on his way.

Takasugi paused and said, "I wish to even my losses from this battle. Even so, I'd hate to lose two of my best Kiheitai in the process. So then… you mustn't fail."

"I won't fail you." said Matako.

Katsura, Kagura, and Shinpachi were nearing their position now.

"Nizou took one but there should still be another speeder in the bay." said Takechi, "Let's catch up with Shinsuke-dono quickly." She nodded a reply.

Kijima aimed her pistols at Katsura's left foot. She knew that his reaction speed would be exceptional. A combatant of his tier would avoid her attacks if she was too slow. Disabling him seemed the safest bet.

He curled up both his feet as her bullet pierced the ground beneath him.

"I'm just getting started." Matako thought. She twirled her pistols skillfully until holding them both erect.

Matako said, "I won't let you get to Shinsuke-sama." Takechi stood beside her, ready to assist her.

'To be honest with you, I'm not the fighting type.' She remembered his admittance of this. She wondered, "Damn it. What use are you here Takechi?"

She heard Takechi say, "I'm afraid even a feminist must sometimes become a demon. When my meticulous plans get ruined, I get really angry, damn it.'

"Tsk" grumbled Katsura as he handled the grip of his katana. Matako knew that without a doubt she was facing the deadliest battle of her life. If she didn't live up to her name as the Red Bullet, the Joui veteran would cut her through. And against a Yato and her friend, the advantage was in their court. She wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. It was a death match after all.

"Hurry up and go idiot!" said Kagura and Shinpachi.

The other two dashed headfirst at the Kiheitai. Harmoniously, they both struck their opponents. The blade of Shinpachi collided with Takechi's own. Kagura's kick was accordingly blocked as Kijima crossed her pistols. Matako could feel her legs trembling with fatigue under the raw power this girl possessed. Both her opponents leapt backwards. Matako searched the room briefly before returning her sight to the Yato clansmen. Katsura was no where to be seen.

_I screwed up. Is there any chance the Harusame arrived early? No, what am I worrying about? There's no way you'll lose to him._

Takechi said, "I don't understand… only the two of you are out of place here. You're neither Joui nor Katsura's followers. And you're obviously not with us."

Matako pointed her gun towards Kagura. "Then what?!" she asked, "Who the hell are you? What are you after? Who do you work for?"

The resolved expressions they both were wearing suddenly changed completely. They now bore psychotic grins from cheek to cheek.

"What the—" Matako wondered. She fired a bullet off at her enemy's head. Kagura artfully bent her neck to the side leaving strands of hair were her eyes had been. She charged at Matako and gathered a fist. Matako fired another round but her adversary leapt into the air. She spun around to deliver another kick. Instinctively, Kijima drew her gun and caught Kagura's foot with its side. She covertly pushed up the other gun from under her preoccupied arm, its barrel concealed by her sleeve.

BAM! As the shot went off, Kagura leapt into the air and kicked her feet off the bottom of a pipe. She threw her fist downward towards Matako's face. Matako jumped back and skidded onto the floor. She fired off each barrel one more time. Kagura was far from deterred. She dodged every blast sent by Kijima. No matter how fast or accurate Matako was, Kagura was able to dodge it. Matako could read her opponent. She could see and predict where she would land. But as soon as Kagura's feet hit the ground, she had already nimbly returned to the air. The truth was Matako's own arms could barely keep up with the Yato's speed. Her mind itself, while calculating and experienced, was succumbing to the frustration her opponent was causing her.

Shinpachi and Takechi slashed viciously with their swords. Shinpachi shouted and came at Takechi with his full strength. Takechi countered by placing his palm on the flat-side of his blade. They were interlocked for the longest time, but at last Shinpachi began to struggle.

Takechi said, "You're shaking."

Shinpachi said, "This is drunken sword style! As the user becomes more and more drunk, he becomes stronger!" He began to billow back and forth to demonstrate.

Takechi sneered. "You can stop bluffing." As he finished his taunting, his own hands began to tremble from muscle stress.

"You're the one who should stop bluffing!" said Shinpachi.

Takechi said, "I'm more of the thinker type, so I usually leave these matters to that wild boar woman."

"Who are you calling a wild boar?" asked Matako as she fired off another two rounds.

"Just watch me shoot a slug through your flabby abs!"

She ran to the side, continuously firing at her speedy target. Matako said, "In a real fight, you should let yourself go Senpai. It's kill or be killed."

Kijima fired at her opponent's footing. A single opening was all she needed. Bullet after bullet ricocheted off the steel tiles. Each one was barely avoided by Kagura's light footing. And yet Kagura was being gradually pressured. She flipped back up against the wall and then ran around a metal crate. She suddenly made dash for Matako. Kagura leapt into the air to dodge the last projectile.

Kagura had leapt too high in the air leaving her with limited movement. Matako ran to the perfect position to get a clean shot.

"Gotcha!" said Matako. "You can't move in mid-air. Die!" A bloodthirsty smile was stapled onto her guise as she adjusted her right gun to match her gaze. Time was passing more slowly now. She could clearly see her target and knew how to kill her. Her revolvers sent off fumes of smoke as they recoiled. The first shot went off into Kagura's right elbow. The second shot went towards her right shoulder. And the third shot sent a bullet directly for her brain. Matako could see the body dance as it was struck by the force of each round. Kagura's head rolled backwards from her headshot. Her passive body started to descend.

"I killed her." A welcome sensation now graced her. It electrified her, filling her with delight at her achievement.

Just then Kagura's head fell down and she reached forward with her hands. In between her fingertips and teeth was each bullet.

"No way" thought Matako. Kagura landed several feet in front of her and speedily tripped Kijima. She flipped and landed directly over her. With her left hand, she pinned down Matako's arm.

Kagura threw a right hook as she said, "You're one hundred years to early to even think about killing me little girl!"

Matako was far too surprised to react appropriately. It wasn't like her to drop her guard even after a confirmed kill. She knew she had been too sure of herself and that her desire to avenge Shinsuke and her own pride had blinded her. Even if she chose to fight now, it was of no use. Her pistols were just a few inches out of her grasp. One of her arms was trapped under the girls' raw strength while the other lay sprawled on the ground. Matako could only try in vain to block the punch with the other arm. She shut her eyes and turned her cheek, her teeth clenched and her mind ready to accept the beat down that would ensue.

_I was careless. Forgive me Shinsuke-sama._

She felt no pain. Instead she heard an explosion erupt from the ceiling above. She opened her eyes and saw white smoke pour in. She strained her neck to see what had fallen in front of her. Something… something was standing up now. Matako recognized it as Okada, or more accurately, what was left of him. The Benizakura's tendrils were protruding in place of his limbs. Each tentacle was intertwined with another and containing masses of flesh that were once his arms or legs. These were bulging with veins and pulsating like hearts. The Benizakura appeared as organic as it did artificial. Something else was wrapped in the vines. An unconscious white haired man was being strangled by it. Matako didn't recognize his face.

She hurriedly grabbed a hold of her pistols. Takechi ran ahead of her to investigate the monstrosity. She asked him, "Wha… What the hell is that?!"

A primal fear of this monster now plagued Matako. She fought to control it. When she looked at Okada, it wasn't a human she saw but a demon. It was a darkness she had never known, a darkness that thought only of killing. Matako wasn't truly afraid to die, but she valued her life to a point. This fear was simply human instinct. It had never hindered her in her line of work. She wouldn't let it now.

"Nizou-san?" asked Takechi cautiously. Okada spun around frenziedly. His eyes were an ominous red and his mouth was foaming. He immediately swung one of the arms of the Benizakura outward. Henpeita was too slow to dodge. He was hit by the force of a train and knocked backwards into the wall. His body contorted from the impact. He coughed up blood and then fell to the ground.

Takechi said, "I told you, I'm not good at this sort of thing." Takechi's irises expanded briefly and his head sunk into a stupor.

Matako's mouth dropped as she saw his unconscious form. She said, "Senpai!" She had felt it again— fear for another life. Matako spun around to face the Benizakura.

"Nizou you bastard! Have you lost your mind?"

Okada seemed to stand more upright as she spoke. "Geeghhh!" he growled at her.

Matako raised her head as she realized his condition. "His conscience... He's being controlled by the Benizakura."

"Tsk" She said as she aimed her pistols at his chest. "Then the worst has come to pass."

"Stop it, Nizou!" She rapidly fired her pistols. She saw several puncture his torso, but he didn't fall over. His response was to launch one of his mutated appendages at her. Matako's surprise lasted only for a moment. The blast of her pistols was still going off when she was hit. Matako's back smashed into a tank sending blood spurting from her mouth. An excruciating pain took hold of her as she was crushed from ahead and behind. The world around her became dark…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Much of the next chapter operated under the idea that Shinsuke had abandoned his Kiheitai to escape on the Harusame ship. Forgetting Gintoki and Katsura baled (who could forget that exit, I know), I never considered that Shinsuke would remain. It makes perfect sense of course and Matako is shown taking off with the others in the Benizakura film version. I apologize, but the next chapter is based off of the idea she was left behind.


	15. The Slow Recovery

**Chapter 15- The Slow Recovery**

Rays of light poured in from the fractured ceiling. Specks of dust fluttered through its piercing beams. Matako could feel the warmth on her skin. Her eyes were fighting to fully open. Overtime she began to notice the carnage from the recent battle. Sparks were discharging from loose wires. Her head slowly turned to the right. Matako began to hastily pull herself to her feet. She collapsed back down and clutched her sides. Her body was wracked with pain. She looked at her midriff. Her pale stomach was spotted purple with bruises. The pain was almost unbearable to her. Judging by her injuries and the pain she felt, nearly all her ribs were broken.

Matako knew she couldn't stay here. She hadn't the faintest idea how long she had been out, but the Shinsengumi would soon be swarming on the stranded ship. She gathered her strength and made her way to the deck. She looked around for the man she was bound to. Neither Shinsuke nor the Harusame fleet were visible. She breathed a sigh of relief. Matako ran back to the location where she had awoken.

"Takechi-senpai! Wake up Senpai!" she said. Takechi continued to steadily breathe but made no response. Matako ignored the pain of her endeavors and began to pick up Takechi. She managed to place his hand around her neck and held him by his abdomen. Together they began to walk. In her condition, supporting another human, no less her own two legs, was placing an enormous stress on her physique. The pain had doubled and continued to increase. But her feet never stopped moving forward. Her will was to escape from this place alive and free. She wouldn't leave Takechi alone either. How could she ever explain to Shinsuke that she had acted as a coward and abandoned one of his highest ranked members to the Bakufu's dogs?

* * *

Several minutes had passed. Matako had mustered the strength to increase her pace. She finally reached the landing bay. She tussled to lift Takechi onto the bay's last speeder. Matako slammed her fist against the button to her right. The bay door gave an artificial roar as it unlocked and lowered. She felt the harsh wind nip against her sensitive skin. Kijima noticed the storm that had settled over Edo had dissipated. It had been substituted with a blue sky.

Matako looked back at Takechi. She would have to sit behind him and still handle the controls. She visualized the awkwardness of the ride ahead. A hand covered her mouth as Matako fought the urge to vomit. She wrapped a scarf around her mouth and then one around Takechi's. She had earlier looted them off of two dead pirates on the top deck. The scarves would serve to keep their identities safe should they be sighted.

Her speeder was in the air a moment later. Matako could see police speeders scrambling to her location. She dived down and surveyed for a place to land.

_Damn it. We won't get far in these skies or on foot. I'll have to find somewhere we can wait this out._

* * *

Matako peeked out from behind the wall of an abandoned house. The streets were empty at this time of day. Something now stole her interest. A small medical clinic was open on the other end of the street.

Kijima waited until she was sure it was clear. She dragged Takechi to the exit of the building and muscled open the door with her back. They were still miles from Takasugi's hideout and her body was at its limit. Worse, Takechi's own condition was still uncertain. Kijima knew that without an identity or money, there was no civilized way to handle this. Her only option was to hold the clinic hostage. She had only a couple of rounds left in her twin pistols. Matako rationalized that this was the safest course of action. If she grew nervous, she could always bail out.

Her chest was searing with pain. She suddenly began to cough up more blood.

_This isn't good._ Matako wondered if she would make it back after all.

"Who's there?" asked a male voice. Suddenly an Amanto in a white coat ran to the door. Matako raised a pistol instantaneously.

"Don't move. Don't try anything funny. If you try to be a hero, I'll end your life right here and now." she said. He froze compliantly.

"Now" she said slowly, "Empty out your pockets."

He began to ask, "Are you—"

"NOW!" said Matako. Her threatening eyes implicated she wasn't bluffing. He could tell she was desperate and prepared to do anything to survive.

"Okay" he said. He emphasized his cooperation by placing his hands in the air. The Amanto then began to do she said. His wallet, coins, and keys littered the floor. He looked quite human in some ways. But he was nose-less and had cat eyes, grey skin, and short yellow hair.

"Now tell the rest of the staff to get in here."

He answered her, "There is no one else today. I'm alone."

Matako narrowed her eyes in suspicion. True enough, she hadn't sensed anyone else.

"Is there any phones in here besides the one on the desk?" she asked.

"Yes. One is in the backroom."

As she had him remove it, she wished now she had a way to contact the Kiheitai. They typically relied on acquired communication hubs or parcels sent through the spy network. Phones were still a rather recent luxury for Japan and Shinsuke was still having research implemented on the secure use of them. But even if she could reach them, she feared she was on her own. She could hear sirens in every direction. The police were scouring the city for the terrorists who had wrecked havoc above Edo.

Matako dragged Takechi to one of the hospitable beds. She then followed the Amanto to the backroom and said, "Throw the phone into the lobby. Good, now close the clinic down."

The alien physician ran to the glass window in the lobby and flipped over the sign to "Close". As he returned, Matako waved her pistol in Takechi's direction. "Treat him. If you refuse, I will kill you."

"You're injured as well." said the doctor, gesturing his hand towards her, "You should lie down or you could—"

"Shut the fuck up!" she said. "Or I swear I'll blow your brains out!"

His eyes weren't expressing utter fear like Matako had intended. He seemed calm and—concerned. The doctor turned and examined Takechi closely. After several minutes, he rose and slowly walked to his medical cabinets.

"He seems to have suffered some sort of concussion. This man doesn't have any external damage, but he may be bleeding internally. If I guessed, I'd say most of his ribcage has fractured too."

"Can you heal him—plain and simple?" asked Matako.

The doctor shut his eyes and said, "Yes. I have all the medicine and equipment necessary for the procedure. It'll take a several hours though, but you're welcome to watch."

Matako said, "I intend to."

Matako kept her eyes on the doctor at all times. Her ears were constantly aware of any activity at the opposing doors. The hours passed as she kept up this air-tight routine.

An hour into the operation, she asked, "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No. I haven't any appointments. We don't receive many patients as it is. I'm sure you can tell we're understaffed. The entire clinic is going out of business this month."

_Oh boy, you're chatty._

* * *

The doctor proved true to his estimation when he finished in a three hour period. He peeled off his gloves and rinsed his hands in the stainless steel sink. At last, he turned to his captor saying, "All finished. I gave him a powerful pain killer. He should be waking up any time now."

Matako's mouth slightly opened in relief. If she were to see her reflection in the mirror, she would be surprised to see herself glowing at the news of Takechi's recovery. She hadn't realized it yet… just what the Kiheitai was to her. She diagnosed these occasional feelings as the most basic form of human attachment, nothing more.

Takechi began to stir. He scratched his chest groggily and then wiped his eyes. His strange ovals blinked as they saw the foreign ceiling. The doctor looked over him and smiled.

"It looks like he'll be just fine." he said.

Matako asked, "Is it safe to move him?"

He said, "I'd rather keep him over night, but I suppose if he's up to it, then yes. It's important not to overdo it though."

"Takechi" she said, "Get your lazy butt up. We can't linger here any longer."

The doctor began to rub his hair, seeming quite bothered by her words. He began to examine her with the eye of a physician. Matako crossed her arms and waited impatiently as Henpeita sluggishly sat up.

At last, the medic said, "What about you? You're just as hurt as he was. If you don't receive treatment, it could be serious."

She said, "Forget it. Let's go Senpai!"

The doctor became bolder. He said, "I insist you let me aid you."

Matako scowled and walked up behind him. She placed her pistol to his ear. She asked, "What are you planning? Are you hoping I'm stupid enough to let you treat me? So what's your deal? You knock me out with anesthesia and call the cops? Or just kill me on the operating table?"

"That's not it!" he said, "I swore an oath as a doctor to save everyone who came to me. I can't… I can't just stand aside and do nothing!"

Matako cocked her gun. "You expect me to believe that crap? Why the hell would I trust you? Why would you help me – the person who's threatening your life?"

"So what will you do?" he asked, "Just endure it and hope you get to your destination before the eternal bleeding does you in?"

"And what's the alternative? Put myself at your mercy? Expect that anesthesia-induced old fart to stand guard? Just what do you take me for?"

"I won't make you do anything. I don't expect you to actually trust me. But… I couldn't care less whether you're a criminal, a terrorist, or whatever. You came all this way to treat your friend, disregarding your own health. To me, you just look like someone who is trying to get both of you home safely. I respect that. I understand why you're doing this and that's why I'm willing to help."

"Just listen to him Matako-saaan." said Takechi with a yawn.

"Se-Senpai!" she said angrily.

"I'm fine now so I don't mind keeping guard. And I am experienced in handling firearms."

She thought, "What a lie. Who would buy that?" Nevertheless, her pistol began to slowly falter. Her body was in so much pain she wanted to pass out. She wanted to give in, but she knew better. Somehow though, Takechi and the physician had managed to convince her.

Matako placed her pistols firmly in Takechi's hands. She turned to the doctor and said, "You win."

* * *

Matako buttoned up her bra before dressing herself back into her pink kimono. She adjusted the sleeves until it returned to its comfortable fit. Her scarf was still on just as she had demanded. The convulsion in her sides had subsided with the painkillers. She sat herself up and rubbed a hand against her ribs. Barely a trace of damage was left on her midsection. It made her appreciate just how advanced Amanto medicine was.

"You can rest on of the beds if you like." said her doctor.

Matako shook her head and said, "We've already held out here for far too long. Besides, I don't still don't trust you."

"Even after all this?" he asked, "Do you really think that at this point I'd still try to double cross you?"

"I can't… drop my guard. You've already guessed that we're convicts, so that should be enough of a reason why."

"I understand." he said. "I suppose it's pointless to warn you to avoid whatever brought you here in the first place? So then, I'll say this: good luck."

Matako yanked her pistols out of Takechi's feeble fingers. While she placed them back in her holsters, she said, "It's time to leave Senpai."

"Oh? So soon? We should really accept this nice man's invitation to spend the night."

"I said we're going." Kijima said. Takechi wearily cooperated and rose onto his aching joints at the slowest speed possible. Matako was still antsy and showed it by tapping her foot repeatedly. As soon as he was up, she went for the backdoor. Matako thrust her head outside and looked around. An occasional car passed by, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The sirens had long quieted down. She held the door open for Takechi and waited until right before the door revolved shut to turn her head to the side and say, "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Even though I now know this situation wouldn't have occurred, I'm still happy I wrote it. I couldn't help but think of what Matako had to go through after all was said and done. We always see the aftermath of the heroes, but what do the villains experience when their plans get foiled? They're human too and have their own struggles.


	16. Fall from Grace

**Chapter 16- Fall from Grace**

Matako waited anxiously in front of Shinsuke's chamber. The sealed doors contained the conversation held between Bansai and Takasugi. Her eyes shut but she didn't succumb to sleep. She couldn't rest until she knew Shinsuke's answer to her return and to her failure.

The creaking of the doors forced her eyes to reopen. She postured herself into a submissive kneel. She could see Shinsuke and Bansai's legs treading out of the room. Her heart began to race as Takasugi drew closer to her. Her fingernails dug into the carpet. She was ready to accept whatever punishment awaited her.

Matako gently said, "Shinsuke-sa-"

She saw the red and blacks of Shinsuke's kimono pass her by. His eyes didn't turn to spare her a merciful glance. He merely walked by as if he no longer recognized her voice or recalled her face.

The feeling of falling in his eyes and being completely ignored proved more painful than any punishment. Matako's world had shattered. She could only crawl on all fours trying to pick up the pieces. Perhaps she could still repair the damage. Kijima felt in her heart the only way to redeem herself was to become stronger—strong enough that she would never fail Shinsuke again. Such a goal wasn't enough to counter the depression weighing down on her spirit though.

* * *

Matako lay in her bed with her blankets messily wrapped around her form. Her arms held tightly to the pistols lying on the pillow. She had spent the last few hours lounging passively. Even then, she hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind was afflicted by her last memory with Takasugi. Matako sometimes reconstructed the scene of her failure. She considered ways she could have better fought the Yato and Okada. But soon, this thought disappeared as well. All she could see now was the image of Takasugi leaving her behind.

Her eyes shut as her hands clutched her sheets. The stinging of her grief began to turn into pure anger.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Matako-san. Matako-san" She knew the deep voice to be none other than Takechi's.

"What is it?"

She heard his head thump as he leaned on the front of her bedroom door. The bastard was in her room!

Takechi said, "It's about Shinsuke-dono."

"Shinsuke-dono won't remain disappointed in you forever. His favor will return with time so... so bear with it a little longer. He doesn't plan to punish you or expel you from the Kiheitai." he said.

"I know that."

"I know it's hard. I can't say it bothers me like it does you but, I also failed him so…"

"Go away. I don't need you to patronize me."

"I suppose it's not what you want to hear. It's not fair for me to tell you how to see things. And it isn't fair the way Shinsuke-dono's treated you. He ought to be more appreciative after all you—"

"Don't you dare speak that way about him! Whatever his reasons may be, they're for the best."

"Humph. I wonder when he'll realize the fact that you're his most loyal follower."

"…"

Matako then said, "I thought I told you to go away already. You're voice is annoying me so leave."

"What are you so mad at me for?" he asked, "Don't tell me it's because of when I had to stand guard over you at the hospital? …Is it because I saw your breasts?"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY SENPAI!"

"As you wish Matako-san. But before I go, I need to say something else. Whether you choose to accept it or not is solely up to you. I just want you to know that I'm thankful for how far you went to help me."

Matako said, "I didn't do it for you. I was simply doing what I considered to be in the best interest of Shinsuke-sama."

"Whatever your reasons may be, I owe you my life."

"I'll go now." said Takechi. He removed himself from her door and gave a face to Bansai which read, "It's all up to you now." Bansai had been waiting against the wall this entire time for his turn to speak to her.

Matako could hear Henpeita step away from her door. Matako closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It was no use. She pulled off the covers and sat herself up against the wall. She moved around until finding a more bearable position to rest in. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling. Matako wished right then that she had a window to gaze through. She wanted to see the starry sky. She wanted the stars to shine for her. Her desire upturned a sentimental memory.

Bansai swiftly yanked off his earphones. He could hear her voice floating through the door. Matako was singing a song he knew.

She sang, "Just this night, can you hold me again? Can we gaze up at the stars together? Will you stay with me until the sun comes up? These feelings, I don't want to forget them. I'll keep them with me always, even if your hand slips away from mine."

Her voice began to choke with the lyrics. Not a tear was streaming down her cheeks, but her hand was clutching at her heart. It was all she could do now to distract her mind from the pain.

"Just this night, I want to believe you'll be with me always. Can we see the crescent moon hovering in the air? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? Even if I awake on this hill alone… will you stay with me until then?"

The music of an instrument was now playing in the background.

Matako's eyes widened as she realized someone had been listening to her outside. She hadn't meant to be so loud…

Bansai didn't turn his head or stop playing when Kijima's door opened. She stepped out and looked down at him. "Bansai-senpai?" she asked. The surprise shown by her eyebrows returned to her usual scowl. Kawakami placed his pick into the pocket of his black coat. He reclined his Shaminsen adjacent to the wall before standing up.

Bansai said, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you Matako-san."

Matako asked, "Why are you in this hallway?"

"You have a beautiful voice. Untrained, but more refined then I would have expected."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

He ignored her. "You should come with me. Why don't we head to my studio tonight and play together? I daresay if we continue this fiasco here the other members will get rowdy."

"No thanks," she said, "I don't feel like it."

"Wouldn't you rather take your mind off of things?" he asked, "Something I've come to learn is that a ballad is best played when in harmony with another instrument. It's the same with people's hearts. Wouldn't it be easier on yours if you didn't bear this alone?"

Matako turned her head away from him. "Why? Why are you all going so far? I just don't understand…"

"This one thinks you already know the genre Matako-san, you just don't recognize the title."

"Eh?"

He shrugged his elbows and said, "I'm sure you'll recognize it soon enough— what the Kiheitai is to you."

"Until then," he went on, "do yourself a favor and don't torture yourself over Shinsuke-sama. Understand, I have nothing but respect for Shinsuke-sama. I fight for this faction solely because of him I daresay. But… Shinsuke isn't the type for showing affection. You should give up hoping he'll ever see you as anything but Kiheitai. That man's rhythm is different from your own; his melancholic solo to your classic rock. A rhythm like his is incompatible with all others."

Bansai continued, "I know he won't be happy with me saying this. But Shinsuke will only use your feelings to manipulate you. He knows you'll become stronger to correct things. Shinsuke's only concern is to further his goals. He doesn't care what you experience to achieve thi-."

"STOP IT!" said Matako. At the same time, she kicked over his instrument. Kijima, in her rage, proceeded to stomp on it.

"Ow" she said. She clutched her throbbing foot. It had encountered unexpected resistance. The shamisen was quite broken, but not the object inside it. It was a katana that Bansai kept hidden beneath the stem.

Bansai's mouth opened in horror. He fell down on his knees and began to gather the pieces of the shamisen. Even with it being Matako's fault, Bansai didn't speak a word of accusation. Kijima briskly marched into her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

A dozen bullets had met the bull's eye of their target. Matako waited for the next picket to rise into the firing range. Her pistols quickly fired off again. Her earmuffs blocked out the ring of her magnum shells as they danced across the ground. She was unable to hear the click of her weapons' empty barrels. Matako returned them to their leather pockets. She looked at the five bullet holes she had centered into the target at the last second.

_Have I become any stronger I wonder?_

Matako's body collapsed abruptly. She dragged herself to the rim of a bench. Matako got off her knees and seated herself. She clasped her hands over her hips and looked up. Her eyes began to quiver. Bansai's words had begun to reach her at last. The question she had feared all along began to present itself.

_Is this really all I can do to please him?_

Still, the tears did not come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh dear, I know at this point you're probably thinking, "How does a romance come of this?" And I know it's taking a while and I'm really thankful for your patience. Shinsuke is a cold man so I believe it takes something big for him to fall for someone. Starting from the last chapter, the story has taken its own direction and become more about developing the characters. I hope you'll enjoy where it leads.


	17. Abandonment

**Chapter 17- Abandonment**

The rusted barrel she hid behind gave minimal cover. Her position would be known in a moment. Matako could feel two more swordsmen running her way. She swiftly drew her pistols and fired them in the same motion. Blood leaked out from their kimonos as their corpses hit the ground. The red-clad gunslinger was already making her way to new cover.

"Tch" She leapt out from cover. A swordsman was coming down on her, a blade firmly between his hands. Matako released the trigger.

Click.

"No way" she thought. How could she have not realized her pistols were dry? Kijima moved to the left and avoided the stroke. Her last second dodge had given up too much of her footing. The loose friction under sandals caused them to skid on the pavement. As her body toppled over, the samurai spun around. Matako felt the blow go cleanly through her stomach. She saw the blade return to the air, dragging blood and shredded organs with it. Kijima collapsed on the road. The enemy sheathed his sword and left her to die. All the sensations in her body were leaving her. From the corner of her eye, she briefly saw the pool of blood forming around her. Eventually her vision left her as well.

"It seems she's been fatally wounded" said Takechi. Matako awoke to find the Kiheitai around her. Takechi, Bansai, and Shinsuke stood at her feet.

She weakly said, "Shinsuke-sama…"

Shinsuke was facing away from her like the last time she had seen him. His response was the same as before. It was complete silence.

"S-Senpai." she said, "I'm not feeling so good. I think I've lost a lot of blood."

Takechi was no longer looking at her. He was staring off into the opposite direction, mirroring Shinsuke.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, "If you don't apply pressure on my wounds then I'll die!"

She heard Takasugi say, "It's better this way. After all, this is the second time you've failed me."

She was too speechless to answer.

Bansai said, "Matako-san, isn't it a bit late for this? As I recall, we extended our hands once before but you refused our help."

"What are you saying?' asked Matako.

Takechi said, "Shinsuke's right. It's better this way isn't it? This way things can go back to how they were before."

Bansai then said, "Is it not? The Red Bullet prefers to work alone correct? You'd rather be alone in the end. There was never any place for you in the Kiheitai to begin with. You never did fit in. You were the disruptive rhythm to our perfect concerto."

"So you're just going to let me die?" she asked. None of the party answered her. They began to turn away. Shinsuke was the first to leave.

Desperately, Matako called out, "Shinsuke-sama?!"

"Senpai?"

Takechi dismissed her words and followed after Shinsuke. Bansai acted of the same accord.

"Bansai-senpai? Please…"

His fading voice said, "There's no need to look so devastated Matako-san, this is what you want isn't it? To return to the darkness?"

The world around her began to blacken.

And at the same moment, reality returned to her.

Matako was sitting up on the bench she had passed out on. She could feel the air briskly passing in and out of her lungs. Her body was glistening with sweat. Matako was still hyperventilating and her pounding heart hadn't slowed down yet. She looked to her stomach and found it unharmed. Matako's perception was slowly being restored. She remembered the events the night before. In her reflecting, her mind had finally given in and turned to dreaming.

Matako's nightmare had felt so real to her. She could still vividly see Shinsuke and the Kiheitai leaving her behind. She could still recall what it felt like to die.

She turned and looked to the open door. Kiheitai members walked by on everyday business.

She suddenly saw a vivid picture in her mind of when she had stepped on Kawakami's shamisen. She remembered sending off Takechi when he had tried so awkwardly to console her. Her eyes lowered. Guilt plagued her conscience.

"This is what you want isn't it? To return to the darkness?"

The words of her nightmare were haunting her.

"The Red Bullet prefers to work alone right? You'd rather be alone in the end."

Matako said, "I—"

Kijima found her mind overflowing with uncomfortable memories. She recalled how afraid she had been when Katsura had cut down Shinsuke. She remembered her fear at seeing Takechi attacked by the Benizakura.

She tried to block them out. A different kind of memory took the place of these unwanted thoughts.

She heard Takechi say, "Whether you choose to accept it or not is solely up to you. I just want you to know that I'm thankful for how far you went to help me."

Bansai's words followed, "Something I've come to learn is that a ballad is best played when in harmony with another instrument. It's the same with people's hearts. Wouldn't it be easier on yours if you didn't bear this alone?"

Her most powerful memory followed. Matako remembered the day of Shinsuke's promise.

On that stormy day, Takasugi had admitted, "I just want to destroy it."

"Shinsuke-sama…"

Matako had opened her own heart by saying, "I'm here for you"

Takasugi turned his neck ever so gently – a deviation Matako hadn't expected but which she had hoped for. Matako saw how his eye had taken notice of her. His lips were slightly parted.

A second later, Okada's presence had stolen their moment. He walked on past and headed down to the last foot of the steps. Bansai had gotten up from playing his music and joined them. Takechi soon appeared on the scene as well. Matako finally turned around and gave her attention to them. She wasn't annoyed by their interruption. Matako was already satisfied enough with Shinsuke's simple gesture. She would wait patiently for him. Right now, she welcomed her comrades' faces. There was a moment of silence. It didn't last long but she would always treasure it—that time when she had felt the closest to Shinsuke and when they had all been together like this.

Matako placed her hands on her chest as the pleasant memory faded. Her vision was blurring and her lower lip started to tremble. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her hands wrapped themselves around her mouth to silence the sobbing.

_I—I don't want to be alone anymore._

_Someone please tell me. Tell me that I don't have to be alone anymore. Bansai-senpai, Takechi-senpai, Shinsuke-sama… are you my family now? Is that okay?_

She found herself laughing even as the tears continued to rain down.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the new reviews!


	18. Ingraining New Memories

**Chapter 18- Ingraining New Memories**

"Awful, just awful." said Takechi. "Edo continues to know no shame."

One of his subordinates asked, "Oh? Did something come up?"

"This new bill the Bakufu big wigs want passed. They call it 'The Ooedo Healthy Youth Ordnance Bill'. It's to limit the so called 'interactions' of youths with non-guardian adults. Not only is such a proposal one created out of fear, but it does not solve anything. We can change damn it! We don't the government to interfere!"

His companion was sorry he had asked at all.

"I'm not a lolicon."

"I… didn't say anything…"

The ronin decided to leave the room. He nearly bumped into Matako on his way out. She turned around to wonder at his hurry. She was wearing her alternate red clothes and black tube socks under her footwear.

Takechi silently waited to learn what her business was with him. Matako walked up and faced him eye to eye. His own composure disappeared when he realized she wasn't frowning. Just then, she closed her eyes to smile warmly at him. Kijima put her head to his chest and hugged him.

"Thank you Senpai… for everything."

"W-what's this?" he asked.

"You and Bansai-senpai were there for me when I needed you. I only wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

She loosened her arms and turned away. She put up a hand in farewell and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Bansai rubbed the wooden pick over the chords of his white Shamisen. His soulful ballad came to an end so he put his hand in his pocket and retrieved his music player. His fingers stopped right at the play button. He was hearing the clap of an admirer from the sidelines.

He looked up and saw Matako. She gave out a lighthearted laugh as she applauded.

"Kijima…" he said cautiously.

Matako said, "Senpai… I'm sorry about the Shamisen. Even though I knew what it meant to you, I did such a terrible thing. You were trying to help me and I acted like a bitch."

"Your apology is accepted." he said.

"I'll have it repaired Bansai-senpai. I'll pay for the expenses."

"There's no need. It's already been taken care of."

"What?"

"I had it repaired just last night. In fact, I'm holding it right now."

He then said, "I used the opportunity to change it to a different shade, something I've been meaning to do for a while now. So there's no harm done. And no hard feelings between us I daresay." Matako thought his smile right then made him look very cool.

Matako scooted her knees to his side. She bent over and kissed him on his cheek. Bansai's face blushed ever so slightly. She left before he could attempt some sort of response.

* * *

"Yachi-san?" asked Matako.

"Kijima-sama?"

Yachi stood folding towels in Shinsuke's living room. Matako looked around the room for the man she wanted so badly to see.

"Where is Shinsuke-sama?"

Yachi said, "Oh I'm sorry, he left for his hotel early this morning. I suppose he wants to be left alone to his thoughts."

Her eyes narrowed with disappointment. "I see."

"Would you like me to find out if Shinsuke-sama is up to visits?"

She shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary."

* * *

Matako spent the remainder of her day enjoying a cheerful Edo. Lights and decorations adorned the city. It marked the return of the Christmas season. Kijima went to the theatres for an action movie, ate at a favorite restaurant of hers, and then went to a fashion store. It was twilight when she began to walk home. She debated on whether to head to her apartment or return to headquarters. In the end, she decided she'd rather remain at the base.

Today had been one of the most wonderful she had ever experienced. Yet another meaning had been added to her life. Matako still wanted to do more. She wanted to make it up to everyone. She wanted them to know just how much they meant to her.

Matako sat down on a frozen park bench to think it over. The park would be closing down soon so she lacked ample time. She already knew the obvious answer was a gift. It felt rather clichéd though.

Something cold touched her nose. It melted into water a second after coming in contact. Matako looked up to see a beautiful snowfall had just begun. Such a moment seemed too perfect. It was snowing on Christmas Eve after all…

* * *

Bansai and Henpeita were dumbfounded by what was setup in the dining room. The Kiheitai stood around cheering while wearing Santa-style hats. Fake snow and glittering décor were littered across the walls. A stack of hastily wrapped gifts were sitting on the table. The men were pouring glasses of warm sake for the two newcomers.

Matako stood in the middle of the room with a cheerful smile for her Senpais. She wore a Christmas hat and a short Santa dress. On her feet were long red stockings, a fluffy ring of white around the mouth of each.

"Merry Christmas!" she said.

Takechi asked, "What is all this Kijima-san?"

"Eh? It's a party obviously. Now take a seat, it's time to open gifts."

"I don't know…" said Takechi, "It's late. I don't feel up to such a boisterous celebration."

Matako said, "Senpai, I was up all night shopping for this so like hell I'm letting you skip out. Now sit down damn it."

"Right away" Takechi said. He sat down on an empty seat as quickly as possible.

"So you did all this yourself?" asked Bansai.

"Not everything. Everyone else helped out so it would be complete before the evening."

The Kiheitai each began to take a gift from the pile. They unwrapped them to find miscellaneous items like gift cards, cigars, knives, and electronics. Yachi, who helped organize the event, returned from handing out gifts to the absent members.

"Yachi-san" said Kijima.

"Yes Kijima-sama?" he asked. Matako handed him a large square gift from under the table. As he examined it, she reached back under. She gave to both Kawakami and Henpeita a gift shaped just like Yachi's.

She said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything to give you. I landed up sticking to Japanese tradition."

The recipients of her gifts found them to be Christmas cakes. Both cakes had a chocolate card with a message frosted on top.

"Thank you" said Bansai. He read the writing on his cake decoration. It said, "Merry Christmas Senpai." with some musical notes drawn on it.

Takechi scoffed. He turned to Matako and asked, "Why does mine say 'get well soon?'"

She covered her mouth with a hand but wound up laughing out loud.

"N-no reason!"

"Enough sentiments!" said a giddy member, "Somebody get me another cup!"

Matako cut Bansai a slice of his cake. She sat down in front of him, smiled, and waited—obviously expecting a comment.

Bansai took a generous bite and then froze. He said, "It's delicious. This one would like to know how much you spent on this gift? Or for that matter, this entire event?"

Matako said, "It's nothing to worry about Senpai"

"Kijima…"

Bansai noted to himself, "The rhythm of your soul has changed. It's not as aggressive as its usual nature. If I had to compare it to a similar sound… it would be soft rock."

"What's up with him?" asked Matako. She was looking at Yachi who was sobbing frantically. Kijima walked up to him to see what had caused this.

"T-Thank you Kijima-sama." He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

"If you keep crying like that boy, it's going to get all soggy." said one of the Kiheitai in the back of the room.

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

Matako looked at him tenderly as he tried to stop the tears.

* * *

Later that night Kijima crept into Takasugi's quarters. Matako opened the fridge and stuffed her gift inside. As she was leaving, she looked around at the lifeless room.

She whispered, "Merry Christmas Shinsuke-sama"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Matako's temper may have eased up, but it seems Takechi still gets on her nerves.

Oh dear, when I was uploading this, I found some characters were addressing others by their first names or different honorifics than they use in the manga. I corrected this and I'll be sure to fix anything incorrect in the previous chapters. Really sorry about that.


	19. The Black Star

**Chapter 19- The Black Star**

Bansai sat in his room practicing his latest song. Matako lay against the wall with her arms crossed behind her head. The morning and afternoon had passed for them so slowly. The entire time she sat quietly listening to his tune.

She heard him place the guitar back onto its stand.

"Hey Senpai…"

"What is it?" asked Bansai.

"There's something that's been bothering me. I just can't understand why Nizou joined the Kiheitai. The entire time he was here he followed his own agenda. He wanted nothing more than to shed blood. So why join such a cause at all? Why is it he still spoke of wanting to be by Shinsuke-sama's side in our revolution?"

"This one can only speculate. But I do recall Nizou mentioning a bit of his motives once. He said that Shinsuke had invited him to destroy the world with him. Nizou said it was an offer he couldn't refuse in more ways than one. He said he was a moth unable to escape Shinsuke's light. I'm not completely sure what he meant. I suppose he saw Shinsuke as a sort of light, a light that drew in the Kiheitai as a whole."

Matako asked sleepily, "Light huh?"

As they finished speaking, Takechi strode into the room.

Bansai said, "A few more practice sessions and I should be able to get a final draft. So how was it?"

"It felt sophisticated." She laughed, and said, "It was really good."

"I'm still feeling out of my element with such a piece."

Takechi suddenly interrupted the chatter. "So this is where you've been hanging out?"

Matako asked, "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Well you see, Shinsuke-dono's returned."

"He came back?! When?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually. I thought you might want to know. I suspect he'll want a meeting to be held later on this evening."

* * *

"Who is it?"

"It's me… Matako"

"Shinsuke-sama, I'm sorry to bother you like this. I needed to see you. There are so many things I need to say to you… if you'll let me. May I come in?"

Matako felt her heart racing. She didn't wish to be exiled from his presence any longer. She wanted to hear his voice, take in his deep words, and smell the lingering scent of tobacco on his kimono. The place where Matako was the happiest was with him.

"Enter"

Matako slid the door open and found him sitting in the darkness. Her eyes watered from the smoke lingering in the air. She placed her self at his feet and stared at the floor. To her relief, he was staring directly at her.

"Please forgive me." Matako said, "If you give me another chance, I promise I'll do better. I'll become stronger so I never disappoint you. I… I just want to please you. So please… accept my apology."

"I accept." he said.

Shinsuke then said, "I will hold you to that promise. Do not think that simple words will correct this wrong. I told you once that that I judge the depths of my subordinates' loyalty by their actions, do you remember?"

"Yes."

"And yet, the blame does not fall squarely on you. The failure of our last mission lies on my shoulders. Had I not granted Nizou so much power, we would be engaged with the Bakufu at this very instant. Had I not dropped my guard I would have remembered a trained warrior can hide his presence. Then I would not have been surprised by Kotaro. As a result of all our failures, the Kiheitai will suffer. Our enemies are alive. They have seen our true nature and will be ready. Can you now see the consequence of our actions?"

"I understand. I accept full responsibility for my failure."

"It is enough. I have no intention of punishing you."

"Thank you"

"Is that all which you wanted to say?"

Shinsuke was merely making conversation. He already knew she had something she needed to get off of her chest.

"Shinsuke-sama, I want to know more about you. If you ever need to speak about your past, I'll listen. I don't need an answer right now. Anytime is fine. Until then, I'll be waiting by your side ready to do your bidding."

Matako added, "That's all I wished to say. Thank you for hearing me."

Shinsuke smiled wickedly as he put down his pipe. "You wish to know more about me?"

"Yes Shinsuke-sama"

"Very well, though now is not the time for reminiscing. In half an hour, the meeting will begin."

Matako bowed her head and stood up.

She asked, "Shall I leave until then Shinsuke-sama?"

"No, you may remain here if you wish."

Kijima's cheeks turned pink and her face brightened up with puppy-like joy. She scooted to his side and sat in contentment. For several minutes she simply observed him smoking his favorite pipe. His eyes were distant, most likely he was calculating some distant battle or considering the upcoming discussion. Either way, he wasn't the least bit annoyed by her presence.

"Shinsuke-sama?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her with curiosity.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I am." he said, "There's a bottle of sake in the fridge."

She followed his instructions and returned with the bottle and a sake cup. Matako carefully poured the refreshment. She handed the cup to Shinsuke.

As he accepted her act of consideration, Takasugi began to analyze her. He thought, "You wish to know me Kijima? My past is full of unpleasant memories. It wouldn't deter you at all would it? You've been willingly taken by your fancy. By throwing yourself at me, you make it easier for me to use you. You want to be used by me. You want to be rewarded. Should I be generous and indulge you or leave you hungry?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I kind of felt Matako's relief in having Shinsuke appear again. Looking back, it was strange barely having him at all in the last several chapters. I also think he's warming up to Matako in his own way.


	20. The Division of the Shinsengumi

**Chapter 20- The Division of the Shinsengumi**

Shinsuke shut his eyes and contemplated. The room around him was silent, waiting on his word to start the deliberation.

At last, he spoke. "The Harusame are becoming bolder. They've put the blame of their loss against Gintoki and Katsura on us. They want us to make up for it by becoming their contact on Edo."

Shinsuke said, "The pirates require our help on their latest conquest. They're a truly greedy bunch of misfits. First they accept our offer to wreck the Bakufu. Now they want to form a secret pact with government players. If it should succeed the Bakufu would turn a blind eye on their illegal activities. In return, they receive a cut of the bounty. But their admiral forgot a crucial detail. The government appointed and is closely monitored by the Shinsengumi. The space pirates would likely be caught if they partook in negotiations at the Shinsengumi's backdoor. The Bakufu would be investigated and the traitors executed once word gets out."

"So I suggested the Kiheitai distract the Shinsengumi while they make their run. You see we have a proxy to cause the initial conflict. A man named Kamotarou Itou, the dogs' most useful advisor."

Matako was greatly interested to hear this. To have an ally within the ranks of their greatest enemy was miraculous and advantageous.

Shinsuke continued, "He's planned a coup that will take place seventeen days from now. He already has half of the ranks loyal to him. On the day of the coup, we will send fifty of our unused members to aid him. Commander Kondo and his loyalists will be killed, as will the rest of the Shinsengumi."

Takechi asked, "You mean to betray them?"

"Itou would never join our cause. Can you imagine his reaction if he were to learn we meant to destroy Edo? His rebellion itself is doomed to fail. Kijima, tell me, if a faction splits, holds a civil war, and neither benefit, who is the true victor?"

Matako blinked and searched for an answer. She said, "Their enemies? The Kiheitai?"

He smiled at her slightly. "Correct. The division will leave them with minimal members. In their moment of weakness, we will cut them down. If things go according to plan, we'll be rid of those pests. And the Harusame will be happy a little longer. We'll be able to continue this sickening bond. But… eventually it will erode. The Kiheitai and the Harusame both have different goals. To obtain them, we rely on each other. It's destined to fail."

"And when it does?" asked Takechi.

"We'll have to be prepared for the scenario. It'll take time, but we may find an ally in their ranks. Or perhaps, we can plant one of our own to monitor them."

"This is unsettling I daresay." said Kawakami, "When I was first introduced to them, they were adamantly against the Bakufu and grateful to be allied with us. Why are they getting so gluttonous all of the sudden?"

"Their new admiral is to blame." said Shinsuke, "At the time, the Kiheitai's services were too attractive to ignore. But it wasn't enough. He's been securing mountainous deals lately. Edo, to him, is the grand prize."

"Perhaps he's regretting it now, his recklessness. If he allies with the Bakufu, he allies with our enemy. Soon he will realize we are not some yakuza faction. And then he will come from our heads."

Bansai said, "So the relationship will end on a sour note… Even by reinforcing our trustworthiness by helping aid our enemy, it ensures we become incompatible. Just what use is the Harusame now?"

Shinsuke said, "None. They'll never attack the Bakufu now. The Kiheitai is in danger, but there's no leaving an alliance with the Harusame. Our power is enough at least for them to show caution against. But pitted against every division, we'll eventually be destroyed. Let's not use such clumsy impulsions. We'll first remove the one responsible for this- the admiral himself. We can also ally with rival pirate factions and recruit more powerful members to the Kiheitai."

Shinsuke sighed. "It's still too early to polish such a plan. For now, focus simply on the elimination of the Shinsengumi."

"Bansai, you will lead the strike."

Bansai said, "I daresay this will be interesting."

"Be ready." said Shinsuke, "The unpredictable is exactly why you'll be leading."

* * *

The strike against the Shinsengumi was only the beginning. Even though the Kiheitai was unable to completely eliminate them, half of their enemy's troops were killed. Itou was gunned down near the end of the battle. However the Harusame themselves were becoming unsettled upon rumors of the Kiheitai's purpose. Even though their allies were alive and well, they wouldn't wait any longer to eliminate Shinsuke. Shinsuke however was prepared to counter attack.

Takasugi had devised a simple but brilliant plan. Several Bakufu officials sent inquirers to the Shinsengumi which the Kiheitai trailed back to their ships. Bansai reconciled his failure with the Shinsengumi rebellion by personally dispatching the higher ups. Meanwhile, Shinsuke hired several pricey Amanto assassins to infiltrate the Harusame ranks. They were able to get in close enough to assassinate the pirate's admiral. They declared before they fled that the attack was the vengeance of a rival pirate coalition. The space pirates turned their attention from the Kiheitai to wiping out their old enemy. Shinsuke offered his assistance and sent Matako to help wipe out the unfortunate pirates. Their success would strengthen the alliance and allow Shinsuke to hold off the Harusame a little longer. Meanwhile, he would recover his losses from the last battle.

* * *

"Fuck off!"

A pirate frantically fired his machinegun. He managed to kill a Harusame but received two bullets in return. The Harusame rushed into the room and began to wipe out the pirates. Afterwards they stormed the rest of the base and cleared each dormitory. The unready enemy was no match against their ferocity or their numbers.

Matako put a bullet hole through a pirate before he could notice her. A party of Kiheitai, directly under her command, flanked her. Her men hacked at anyone that stepped too close for comfort. The larger majority of members were mixed in with the Harusame hunting parties.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

She heard this crazed scream from the next room. The door was kicked open as the remaining survivors orchestrated their death charge. In their rush of adrenaline, they managed to cut a path through the Harusame. The other hunting parties fearfully retreated.

Kijima signaled for her Kiheitai to wait silently by the door. Several friendly pirates ran past them, some missing arms or stuck with katanas. She shut her eyes and took a deep breathe. Enemies were nearby, but not upon her just yet.

A grenade rolled in. Its owner laughed hysterically. Matako's eyes filled with surprise. She had only a few seconds to escape. Even if she survived the initial blast, she'd be lucky not be torn to shreds by the shrapnel.

She said, "Everyone move!"

Three seconds later it went off. Matako's ears were ringing. She glanced over her body, searching for puncture wounds. Not having found any, she aimed a pistol at the doorway.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

The men began to groan simultaneously. They muttered groggily that they were unharmed.

_Phew! We didn't explode._

Matako jumped to her feet and went for the door. She fired off a single round and killed the head of the charge. Her foot kicked the door shut. She locked it and sprinted back to her troops.

"All right, let's go!"

The metal door groaned as a massive dent was imprinted in it. Screams of agony were meshed with the sound of machine gun fire. Matako saw blood leaking in from underneath the door. She turned and led her men out of the room.

_It sounds like the seventh division was dispatched as well._

It was a quick but safe assumption. Their umbrellas, like Kagura's, were equipped with machine guns. Matako recognized that unique ring anywhere. It had been unclear whether or not they would be sent for a low risk mission. The Harusame must have decided on swift vengeance to avenge the fallen admiral.

The joint effort quickly paid off. The seventh division made short work of the enemy pirates. Matako and the Kiheitai regrouped to catch the pirates fleeing for the escape pods.

"Crush them!" she shouted as she led the charge, guns blazing.

Not a single one was left alive. This was the sacrifice for the Kiheitai's actions. Shinsuke's plans were now moving forward smoothly. The world he had promised was at last becoming possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As I am big fan of his, I think it would have been cool to show Kamui in this chapter. However, I think I'll save him for another work I have in mind should I get around to creating it.

As you can see, things are going smoothly for Shinsuke. While this story still shares similarities with the canon story, there are some major differences now. There are some big twists soon to arrive in the following chapters so please look forward to them!


	21. Traitor Part 1

**Chapter 21- Traitor Part 1.**

Bansai opened up the paper spread. He eyed the lyrics he and Otsuu had carefully written together. The single had been a major success. It was this very success he wished for her to surpass.

It had been four months since his battle with Gintoki. He spent this time doing more than recuperating from his wounds. That itself hadn't taken more than a week thanks to high class treatment. His vacation was the perfect alibi. He had donated this time to Shinsuke's cause.

For some reason, Bansai found himself now returning to his office. His desk was piled with paperwork awaiting his approval. He sat down in his chair. Kawakami saw the get-well cards taped to his monitor. Bansai pulled off the one that had gathered his interest. It was from Tsuu Terakado- the pop star known as Otsuu. She was his favorite singer. She had a spirit like no one else. She inspired him to write her songs of the unorthodox.

He opened the card to read, "Get well soon Tsunpo! From Otsuu- monkey scat. P.S. I don't know your address so you'll probably get this when you are all better. Nyah! - Mad cow disease."

It was just like Otsuu. Her rhythm was unique and alluring- just like Shinsuke's. The only difference is Bansai had chosen Shinsuke. Otsuu was doomed to die along with all of Edo. 

It wasn't as if Bansai hated Edo or its citizens. It was by their rhythm he could understand their personalities. His sole reason for following Shinsuke was the man's rhythm. Shinsuke's song promised to end all others in its wake. Bansai was curious to see where this tune would take him. It gave him a sadistic understanding of music. It had re-launched his career. Shortly afterward, he had met the unemployed Otsuu.

Ever since, his view on the world had changed. Unlike for Matako, Edo was becoming more and more precious to him. He saw the careers of his pupils taking off. He realized how many new tunes he had never noticed. Bansai had become more and more attached to Otsuu. He now wished he could spare her from the catastrophe about to befall Edo.

Otsuu's card fell onto his desk. Bansai's hands were trembling.

_If I do this, I'll be a monster. Up until now, I've killed only what was required. I spared those whose music I'd fallen in love with and never touched innocents. There's no way around it now. I failed him once, I can't again._

_If I follow through with you Shinsuke, the world around us will become silent. And I will be the one to land the deathblow._

* * *

_The Central Terminal. The center of commerce between all joint-military, off-world merchants, and citizens. The heart of Edo._

Takasugi had set his sights on the spire since the beginning. He now had the required ingredient to bring about its destruction. In doing so, all trade in Edo would cease. The city would fall.

The Harusame could no longer leech on the Bakufu with the terminal gone. They may choose to attack Shinsuke out of anger. Takasugi and his Kiheitai would simply flee to the depths of the underworld. Or perhaps the pirate factions would accept the situation. Their own black-market merchants would take charge over the city.

But Shinsuke's vengeance would surpass just the Bakufu. The citizens were not exempt from it. Neither was any of Japan. The Harusame would be none too pleased to lose such their source of income. If worse came to worse, they would eventually do battle. The Kiheitai would face the dreaded Yato and the endless factions. Shinsuke preferred to wait in the shadows until Japan was a smoking crater. The Kiheitai would emerge alive on the other side. Whether or not the Harusame had moved on or established their rivalry remained to be seen. Takasugi would simply increase his advantage until that time.

* * *

Shinsuke reached for a towel. He wiped off the hot moisture sticking to his face with a towel. His other arm reached for his clothes. He put on the gold kimono stitched with a red dragon dancing across it. His feet slipped into their appropriate sock. Next, they scooted forward into his sandals. Shinsuke placed both his katana and his pipe into the belt of his kimono. The last detail was to carefully wrap fresh bandages over his scarred eye. All had been taken care of so he quietly exited his quarters.

Matako sat in boredom at the dining table. Takechi was rambling on about a child-protection act. The bill had apparently been declined before, but was being reconsidered. His voice slowly became more irritating and this rant of his wasn't showing any sign of ending.

At last, she said, "Oh my god Senpai, shut up!"

"Wait, let me just sum up this last section."

She groaned and rested her head on her hand. Her blank eyes returned to life when she heard Shinsuke's door open.

Takechi said, "I'll see that the car is warmed up for you."

Takasugi watched as his back vanished around the corner. The old man was shaking his head the entire time. Shinsuke's eye caught a hold of Kijima. She was ogling his loose garb. His bare chest was still glistening from his bath. It wasn't hard to guess that she was imagining his appearance a few minutes earlier.

Shinsuke walked up to her side. He smiled mischievously.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes" Matako said with a similar grin. She watched him as he slowly walked on ahead of her. Her gaze became softer. She smiled once again and then scurried happily after him.

* * *

Edo's lower-class streets were empty today. Takasugi's black car rolled on through unhindered. It would be less than twenty minutes before they reached their destination. Their client was located near the Kabuki district.

"Kijima, do you know what the weapon we're buying is?"

"No."

She added, "I assumed it was some sort of bomb."

"No. An explosive would never pass through customs. With the way security is tightening up, we need something far more creative. I think what our client is offering is perfect. The Decadence is an artificial corroder."

"I'm not sure I get it."

"It devours metal at a substantial rate and replicates itself. If something like this were to be planted through the foundations of the Central Terminal, it would collapse. The entire process would be complete in hours. That's what we'll be bidding on."

Shinsuke continued. "The corrosion will terminate itself in seven days time. The government is unaware such a substance exists. The Central Terminal's destruction will cause discord enough. Fear will continue to fill peoples' hearts as the corrosion spreads. Unfortunately, this one canister is the only prototype. It can't be used on a grand scale until it's reproduced in sufficient quantities. Until then, we'll hold out."

Shinsuke's ride now pulled up to the destination. It was a tattered and well-rusted warehouse- the all-to typical place for illegal transactions. Shinsuke and Matako exited from their opposing doors. Takasugi's eyes drifted around the street.

"Bansai-senpai's not here yet? I wonder why?" asked Kijima.

Takasugi's mouth had changed to a grave frown. He proceeded to continue on. They both could hear raised voices start from inside the complex.

They entered from one of the raised garage doors. Men were scrambling back and forth. Most of them were wearing hazmat suits and holding some sort of gun feeding off a tank on their backs.

One of the suited men finally saw Shinsuke. He pulled off his helmet and approached him. He explained, "Sorry Shinsuke-dono, the deals off. Someone broke into here earlier and wrecked the Decadence canister. We're trying to secure the stuff now before it causes a situation."

Shinsuke calmly asked, "Any idea who was the culprit?"

The man said, "I've never seen him before. Tall guy. He had spiky hair, wore a blue coat, and shades. The guy just walks in here, beats up everyone who tries to stop him, and cuts open the canister with his sword. He didn't say a word. Anyway, ever seen him?"

"I'm afraid not. Since clearly our exchange has been foiled, I'll be off."

"Guess your right. We'll hopefully have another one in six months. The damn manufacturer is being difficult. Either way, we hope to do business with you again. Good day Shinsuke-dono."

Matako was speechless. Shinsuke nonchalantly returned to the vehicle. Once Matako was again with him, they began the drive back to base.

* * *

Shinsuke gave no words of wisdom to calm the storm of questions in Matako's head.

She thought, "There's no way, no way he would ever betray us."

"Take us", said Shinsuke, "to the southern bridge outside of headquarters."

"Right away Shinsuke-sama" said the driver.

Matako quickly asked, "We're not returning to base?"

"The Kiheitai may have been compromised. It isn't safe to return there until I'm sure."

The drive to their new destination felt grating and prolonged to Kijima. Shinsuke himself was beginning to look impatient. Several times, his hand reached for his katana. Luckily, the third time his fingers stroked it, the car came to a halt. Takasugi unbuckled and hastily exited. He walked across the bridge. Matako kept close to him.

The wind from this height began to stir through their hair. Takasugi held back his bangs as he leaned over the edge to get a better view. Matako's eyes rested upon the base. She could see figures bustling all around it. In the front of the entrance was a blockade of cars.

"Sh-Shinsengumi!" she said.

Takasugi clenched his teeth and hissed. Every part of his body had begun to tremble.

He asked, "What have you done Bansai?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh...um... yes... twist in story. Please do not hate me.


	22. Traitor Part 2

**Chapter 22- Traitor Part 2.**

The battle was long over. This much was certain. Those who had surrendered were being taken to the dispatch vehicles. They were the lucky ones. They hadn't dared to face the Shinsengumi's highest ranks.

All Takasugi and Matako could do was look on as their shared dream crumbled. Shinsuke knew it was no small setback. The Kiheitai had small cells elsewhere, but lost its strength. His strongest warriors, his strategists, and his armory were in the hands of the Shinsengumi now. The Kiheitai might never recover.

Shinsuke hung his head. His teeth remained clenched tightly and his eyes were twitching uncontrollably. Matako didn't find him to look enraged, rather as if in he were in pain.

Matako asked, "Shinsuke-sama?!"

Shinsuke didn't respond to her. His mind was already clouded with despair, tearing for a solution.

He said, "Why? Why is everything I do hindered by one miscalculation? The festival, the Benizakura, the Harusame, and you Bansai! I ought to have killed you for your last betrayal. We were so close to our destination. Always…. so close… and yet it's as if fate keeps laughing down at me."

Matako couldn't bear seeing her composed leader break down like this. She reached down to help him to his feet. She hoisted him up again but didn't release his arm. Her head leaned against his as she lovingly embraced him. Matako looked up at him and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shinsuke's face turned to meet hers. His eyes widened, as did his unexpected smile. Matako felt her entire body run cold.

"Kill him"

"Kill Kawakami for me."

She asked, "What?"

"Kill Kawakami for me. Unless… you too intend to betray me?"

Matako's mouth opened but was unable utter a defense. Her heart was pounding so rapidly she couldn't hear him anymore. She had been taken completely off guard by his demand. It was too much to process—Bansai's betrayal, Takechi and the Kiheitai's arrest, and now this impossible order. How could she kill her own family?

Shinsuke said, "Didn't you say you would follow me? Was that a lie?"

"No! I truly meant it. I-"

"Than why won't you obey this one order? Was I wrong to think I could trust you Kijima? Was all of your devotion until now a deception? I thought you cared about me. But if that were the case and if you truly wished to comfort me, wouldn't you end the source of my grief? Wouldn't you earnestly fulfill my one wish? Or maybe that's not it at all. Perhaps since my dream is broken, you intend to simply walk away. If that is the case, then so be it. But whether you leave now or you fail to kill Kawakami Bansai, both I consider betrayal. If you choose either one, never return to my sight again."

"Shinsuke-sama… please…."

Shinsuke said, "And Matako, if you return a failure, prepare for the consequences."

Her pleadings hit deaf ears. She finally realized just how cruel he was capable of being. But she also knew he was in pain. Shinsuke wasn't himself. It didn't matter either way. She had no choice but to obey him or lose him forever.

Matako said, "He'll kill me. I'm no match for him."

"Ambush him from afar. If not, then lay a trap for him to step into. Either way, it's unlikely he'll kill you. Why do you think he chose to tip off the Shinsengumi when he did? It wasn't for my sake. He wanted you to escape."

"Senpai was protecting me?"

"Not whole-heartedly. If Kawakami intends to fight me, than he won't be so merciful again. If I don't surrender, he'll come for me. And if you protect me, he'll kill you."

Matako shut her eyes. She took a deep breathe and waited for her heart to relax. She spoke again, this time less emotionally, asking, "What would you have me do Shinsuke-sama?"

"Kawakami has a weakness he let on about once. Once we exploit that, he'll willingly come to us."

* * *

A bouquet of roses fell onto the tiles of the kitchen floor. Bansai's knees fell weakly beside it. He pulled off his sunglasses which revealed the shock in his eyes. Kawakami pulled himself back up. His eyes returned once more to the blood splattered note sticking to the fridge. It read, "She's alive for now. We'll be waiting at the place where he found you. Be there on Thursday at 2 p.m."

The handwriting was unfamiliar to Bansai. But he knew the ones responsible. He folded up the note and placed it in his pocket. A second later, both his fists slammed against the fridge doors. For the longest time he did nothing but lean against it.

He could only whisper her name. "Otsuu-chan…"

Kawakami had come here to say goodbye. The bouquet was to be his farewell gesture. He had also brought with him the lyrics to the last song he would write for her. Her kidnapping had taken him off guard. He had only mentioned her to Shinsuke once. And now that she was involved, he was completely disarmed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late chapter! Thank you for the continued support!


	23. Traitor Part 3

**Chapter 23- Traitor Part 3**

Matako pulled back the curtains. Seeing nothing, she looked to the clock behind her. It was nearly time for his appearance. The entire room was quiet. The prisoner hadn't spoken all day. However her eyes were alive and observant. She had figured out from Matako's surveillance that Bansai was coming to rescue her. Otsuu tightly shut her eyes. They were swelling with tears now.

Kijima returned to the front room and monitored the window just as she had before. Her sensitive ears could hear the prisoner's strained breathing behind her. The clock's ticking was playing rhythmically. A car would sometimes drive by and drown out all other noise.

Her fingertips were brushing against the handle of her fully cocked pistol. Her eyes were cold and alert- those of someone ready to take a life. The three days since the kidnapping had prepared her.

She heard the glass shatter in the room behind her.

_Damn it_

She had followed Shinsuke's cunning plan closely. Bansai should have reached the designated point and found the second note. Realizing any preparations beforehand were useless, he would be more willing. After all, he had known nothing of the second location. But things were turning out differently. Bansai was fighting.

Matako ran to the room where the glass had shattered. Whether or not it was a trap, she was ready to face him. She couldn't think of any way he could save Otsuu in such a short time.

She pushed open the door with one of her pistols. Kijima saw on the ground a brick with something strapped onto it. It was a grenade of some kind. She suddenly lost sight of her surroundings. All she could see was a blaring white light. She could tell Bansai was at the prisoner now. She heard Otsuu's say, "Tsumpo! You have to go or she'll-"

"Otsuu-chan, get yourself out of here!"

"I—"

"You'll die if you stay here, now run!"

Matako's eyesight was starting to return. She had no choice but to charge back into the hostage room. If she let Bansai escape…

She felt his blade come into contact with her throat. The edge was pressing into her skin, just weak enough not to draw blood. Her own pistol was raised to his forehead. Bansai's speed was breath taking. He had appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye. If it wasn't for the fact her gun had already been raised, she would have been at a complete loss.

"Kijima-san" said Bansai, "I'm sorry it ended up like this."

Matako pulled back the hair trigger.

"So am I." she said.

Her grave gaze was reflected by his own. Neither of them moved nor spoke. The next move would decide it all...

CLANG! His katana had fallen from his hand. Matako's firearm didn't lower.

Matako asked, "What are you doing?"

Bansai said, "He knew I couldn't kill you. He was right."

"Then why did you come? You knew what it would mean to challenge the Kiheitai!"

She then asked, "Why?! Why did you leave me?"

Matako was sobbing now. Her firearm was beginning to shake. The barrel slid down off of his face. Her arms hung at her sides and she fell onto her knees.

"Senpai…."

She felt Bansai's arms wrap around her back. The sudden gesture of warmth relaxed her. She cried into his chest.

"I had to leave."

Matako wiped her eyes. She asked, "W-Why?"

"For the same reason, you couldn't kill me. I value people's lives."

He continued, "We—We were about to do something horrible. We were going to kill thousands and turn a blind eye to our own actions. All this time, we've never lowered our blades when given the chance for a normal life. Were we terrible people? I don't know. At times, this one committed acts I would consider human. I finally realized though, these alone aren't enough…. If we continue to tear apart people's lives then we really are evil."

Matako blinked in confusion. "Why should I care about them? Why should their lives matter to me?"

"Idiot!" said Bansai. Matako was taken off guard by his sudden rudeness.

"Have you heard nothing I've said?" asked Kawakami, "Tell me, why did you spare me just now?"

Matako took a moment before answering his question. "Because you're like family Senpai. I care about you."

"And what should make it so different for them? They have families and friends they care about! Will you take everything away from them for the sake of one man?"

He said, "Can you really kill a thousand?"

Kijima didn't answer him. Her mind was fogging. Memories were returning of the countless she had assassinated.

"We've already killed so many. What do numbers matter now?" She asked this not carelessly or spitefully. She genuinely desired to hear his answer.

"Exactly." said Bansai, "What do they matter? We either keep on killing or we choose to put an end to it. Once we face it though, can we really go back? Are you willing to live your life knowing you shed innocent blood? Kijima-san, can you live with yourself knowing you're a monster?"

"I believe," he continued, "you have a heart. I believe you have regrets. And I know you're fully capable… of doing what is right. So please… don't do this."

Matako's eyes were sealed shut. Her hands began to feel for her revolvers.

Bansai said, "Leave them. Walk on your own two feet. Although, I daresay it's okay to reach out for a friendly hand."

As he spoke, Bansai held out his hand for her. He smiled coolly as he always had. Only this time, there were tears on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kijima- that I had to hurt you like this. That unto itself is something I will always regret."

"Senpai… I'm not strong enough to turn away."

"Than just reach out" he said. Her hand hesitated to clutch his.

Bansai added, "I spent my life fighting by the sword. That's what the world was to me. But that was never all it had to be. There's so much to reach out to. But we can't hold on to both lives or we'll be torn apart. What gave me the strength to change was everything else I was holding on to. Most of all, the people I cared for. Kijima, I know you can do it. No, you already have. The moment you spared my life you showed me that."

Matako's hands faltered. They fell to the floor. She began to sweat and breathe heavily. Her fingers folded as she clenched them. She looked back up at Bansai's hand.

_I don't know what will happen if I reach out. I never knew, I only hoped…_

Matako's fingers slipped between Bansai's own. She held them there intersected, never wanting to let go. She feared if she pulled her fingers apart her resolve would disappear, she would remember her past and fear the uncertain future. She breathed a deep breathe. Cold air was filling her lungs.

"I'll be alright." Matako told herself, "Somehow, I'll move forward. It's like Senpai said: 'there's so much to reach out to'."

Her body was being lifted up off the ground. Matako pressured her feet until she stood up. She found herself facing Bansai again, inches from his face.

"Come with me…" he said.

Matako turned her head. Her eyes squinted as a painful thought entered her mind.

"I can't." she said, "I have to see him."

"You can't go back to him Kijima!" said Bansai, "I don't know what insanity caused him to send you here, but Shinsuke won't forgive you for returning empty handed."

"That's true. I knew that if I failed this, I could never go back. If I fought you and lost, I would live or die. Either way was fine with him. If I go back now, he'll see me as a traitor. I'll die as one."

Before Bansai could speak up, Matako continued. "But, he's hurting. I won't abandon him. Not so quickly. Shinsuke-sama deserves a second chance so I'll offer him one."

"You fool, no matter what you say, Shinsuke won't be moved. If he really is as you say, then it's all the worse. Even if he's mentally vulnerable, he's dangerous. I can't let you go. And if we both approach him there's no knowing what he'll do. But I rather we go as a duo, than the former option."

"Its okay." she said. She smiled peacefully and said, "It's better to do this alone. I don't want you and Shinsuke-sama to fight. I want you to live a good long life Senpai. My family is all I have now. But it's incomplete if Shinsuke-sama and Takechi-senpai aren't apart of it. Even if this is how it ends, it's fine. It's better than forgetting."

Bansai continued to look at her, clearly torn between confusion and anguish. Matako began to frown. She shut her eyes and put her hands to her hips reproachfully.

"Shut up." Matako said, "I know I'm being an idiot. I don't need you to tell me!"

The guitarist began to laugh lightheartedly. He said, "That's true but… you'd go so far? He truly means that much to you?"

Her eyes relaxed and she blushed.

She said, "Yeah"

Bansai smiled even more now. It turned into a solemn frown when he said, "If anything happens to you, if Shinsuke threatens anyone else, I will face him."

"I know" she said.

Matako followed up. "Luckily, I'm not about to allow such a negative aftermath." She winked and said, "When all is said and done, the Kiheitai will be together again. I'll reunite us, I promise."

"I know" he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the new reviews! It makes me so happy to know this story is enjoyed.

I hope Matako's decision didn't seem to sudden. I think after realizing the Kiheitai were a family to her, she was more open to making such a choice.


	24. Punishment

**Chapter 24- Punishment**

The room was dark, exactly as he preferred it. Not even a candle was lit. Only in this complete darkness could he feel alone with his thoughts. Up until now, Takasugi had spent his time calculating. He weighed the implications of Matako's death and of Bansai's. He knew his decision to send her against Bansai had been rash. It hadn't mattered to him then. Even now, in his bitterness, it still barely mattered. But he was sane enough know that if Bansai chose to fight seriously, Matako would most likely die. His last underling would be lost. Shinsuke would have to start over. Reassembling a new Kiheitai would take years.

Yet here she was. Shinsuke could see the silhouette of the gunslinger standing in his doorway. He wondered what manner of message she carried with her, though he already presumed its nature. Once her face became visible, he would instantly know. And then he would decide on her fate.

Matako saw the bandaged man's figure sitting crossed legged on the floor. The tobacco in the room felt thicker than usual. She ignored the pungent scent. Kijima's mind was preoccupied with who lay in front of her. Shinsuke had in his hands his unsheathed katana. The blade, as clean as it was, reflected the light Matako had allowed to slip into the room. Had Shinsuke been sitting in total darkness this entire time? Matako forgot this pointless thought. She was trying to think of the words she had rehearsed. They were broken and clouded by a sudden terror taking her. Matako clenched her fist. If she was going to speak to Shinsuke, she couldn't allow an ounce of fear to possess her.

"Tell me," said Shinsuke softly. His deep silky voice, with all its subtlety, commanded her attention. "Is he dead?"

Matako was silent. Her eyes were fixed on his katana for a moment. They slowly returned to staring at his face. Shinsuke's black aura was crushing her. She struggled to answer. Only one word was needed.

"No"

Shinsuke's eye began to twitch. It narrowed and glared up at her.

It had been almost a minute now. Shinsuke's gaze was still relentlessly upon her. Matako wanted to clutch her chest. It felt like her heart was ready to explode.

"Kijima" he said. His tone was loud and clear.

"Didn't I say that if you failed- to never return?"

Takasugi said, "I thought the consequences of your failure would be obvious. I thought you would have realized now…. I have no use for a traitorous subordinate."

She saw his blade slowly come forward. The muscles in his arm were pulsating as his grip on it tightened. All of his hate was about to be unleashed on her.

_What was it I came here to say?_

She saw Shinsuke standing up and positioning his blade towards her throat.

_Did I come here to die?_

_No that's not right. I made a promise to Bansai-senpai didn't I? I said I'd save the Kiheitai. I said I'd save Shinsuke-sama. But what words can I say to break his hatred? I'm no good with this sort of thing. But… I have to try. Shinsuke-sama, I've followed after you all this time seeking your affection. Only, I really do care about you. I care enough to die for you. I adored you Shinsuke-sama. I still do. Why is that? Heh, why am I asking myself questions I already know the answer to? It's obvious isn't it? It's because—_

"I love you. I love you Shinsuke-sama."

Shinsuke didn't seem any different after her answer. He asked, "If that were the case, then why did you betray me? You promise one thing and deliver the opposite. Before you die, tell me one thing. Why did you come back? Was it simply to confess to me?"

"No. I didn't come back to confess my feelings. I came here for you."

Matako continued, "Bansai-senpai didn't just escape. The truth is, when the time came, he surrendered. I couldn't kill him. You probably expected that right?"

"I had to know." said Shinsuke, "But it turned out that my left hand was as traitorous as my right. It only makes sense then that I cut them both off."

"Shinsuke-sama, things aren't how either of us expected. Bansai-senpai taught me something. He opened my eyes. I know now that I can't go on like this. No matter how much I love you, I can't kill innocent people. I won't do your dirty work anymore."

He laughed lightly and said, "How classic. So the assassin developed a conscious too eh? And what use will it be for you now on? You survived in this hateful world by shedding blood. You think if you throw away your weapon, you'll be redeemed? Do you honestly think that the same can happen for me?"

Matako frowned at him. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind anymore. The blade in his hand had lost its edge.

"Yes."

Shinsuke clenched his teeth and spoke, "I have nothing here. I refuse to accept it. I refuse to accept this world—changing… forgetting. This world that made our sacrifices in vain, that stole my teacher from me. It should die for its sins. Maybe then, it can be redeemed. Maybe then the beast inside me will be silent. But until then, I will pursue my goal. Alone or with the Kiheitai- it doesn't matter. I'll kill anyone who stands in my way. I'll sacrifice anyone to advance that goal. That will never change."

Shinsuke then said, "You expect me to integrate with such a treacherous society? I've already sunk to its level, followed its diseased teachings, and betrayed everything my sensei stood for. But never, will I forget what it did and become a part of it. Forgiveness won't change anything. If history has taught us one thing Kijima, it's that the sword shapes the face of this world. So I'll use this blade to restore Edo. And I'll start by killing you."

Time slowed down for her as she saw his blade plunge towards her forehead. Her eyes remained steady. In a second it would be over.

"So that's it." she said.

His blade stopped momentarily.

"What is?" he asked. He wanted to hear her last words.

"The reason you're suffering so much. You lost the person who you cared for the most. I've never felt such a pain. I never had anyone like that- not until the Kiheitai. Not until you. Shinsuke-sama, why are you running?"

"Running?" he asked.

"Just because I spared Bansai-senpai, doesn't mean I'm no longer useful. So why are you killing me? I think it's because I betrayed your trust. You put your faith in him and he left. And when I was tested, I failed as well. So it's easier to just kill me and forget- to put everything on your shoulders. But is that all right? Do you just want to be alone forever? Are you just gonna run away? What is it you want? To keep on killing and killing until everyone is dead, including you? But really, you said it yourself: you've gone against everything your master taught. You've become no different than the Amanto. You're as much a traitor as I am."

Shinsuke grit his teeth and began to hiss manically. His blade was trembling. It took every ounce of his self to control to not lose it. If he lost it for a single second, his former comrade would be a bloody stain on the floor. But he wanted to fight her.

"There's only one difference." said Matako, "I'm not about to leave you. I want to fill that hole in your heart. I don't want to see you possessed by your sword any longer. I want to see you smile. Though, I don't know if people like us are meant to be happy. But I'm positive we're not meant to live like this. Bansai chose to do what was right. Just like he convinced me, the same applies to you. You can put aside your revenge if you want. That choice is still in front of you."

He quietly said, "I've already made my choice. And not you or anyone else can sway me. Now just die, softly and silently."

She felt the blade twist and draw a drop of blood from her head. Matako suddenly grabbed the blade and pushed it to the side.

"Is this how you want it to be?!" she said, "Is this who you want to be?"

Her voice lowered and became shakier. "You don't mind the aching inside your chest? Knowing it could have been different? You don't care that you kill so many people, all for a dream that won't end in happiness?"

Shinsuke said, "I already said nothing matters. As for this pain, I feel nothing of the sort. I feel no remorse in killing a single soul. Perhaps things are different now, but I've never really changed. I have always desired to protect Edo. But this hatred has always existed within me. This is my way of saving the city I loved. This is my way of avenging the master I loved. I know loneliness. He was the father to a boy who knew only sorrow. He showed him a world of honor, peace, and happiness. But Sensei's ideals were too pure. They could never exist after the Amanto's taint and after Edo desecrated his memory."

He continued, "It's not that I forgot his words, but to make things right, I chose this path. I chose to acknowledge that hatred. And as I already said so clearly, the sword is the only path that leads to victory. I am not as pure as Sensei was. I am not meant for his perfect Edo. But I was too weak to save him and to stop this invasion. I won't fail again. I'll never drop my blade and forget his existence. If that is what you call humanity, then it is my last shred of it. But Kijima, not all human traits are good. And we are all immoral beings. This may not be what my sensei wanted, but neither is any of this world."

"That's why" he said, "That's why I have to destroy it. Not just for the urge biting my soul, but for everything this world has lost!"

"It's not lost!" she said, "Don't you get it? We're the ones… we're the ones who won't forgive it. We're the ones who don't want it to recover. People like us, who make others remember their guilt, are the same ones who won't let them change. It's because of us that Edo can never be the perfect place your sensei wanted."

Matako's hand released his blade. To her surprise, his sword had begun to falter.

Kijima softened her gaze. She said, "Shinsuke-sama, we're worse than the Amanto. Alien, human, it doesn't matter. Not everyone is guilty and even the guilty can change. Why won't you give Edo that chance?"

Matako smiled. "Let's build the Edo your master loved together."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Matako attacks with "Sensei's Wishes". Shinsuke's resolve takes 10 points of damage.


	25. Scars

**Chapter 25- Scars **

"Katsura-chan"

The young boy looked up from his book to see his sensei smiling warmly at him.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Would you please read a passage?"

"Hai"

Takasugi's eyes slowly looked up to see his fellow student approaching their teacher's desk. He returned to gazing at the bare wall in front of him. The day was dragging on as it usually did. From the corner of his eye, he could see Gintoki sheepishly looking outside. His own attention had been to the outdoors since it first turned spring.

He heard Katsura begin to recite the passage. "To use a sword holds many meanings. A sword can be used to defend honor, out of greed, or for murderous intent. For a samurai, it must be used for only one reason. That is to defend your very soul."

The teacher said, "Shinsuke-chan, would you please explain that to the class?"

Shinsuke gulped. He knew he hadn't been paying attention. He tried to put together an excuse.

"Shinsuke-chan?"

"Crap" he thought. "I'm out of time."

"Sorry. I wasn't listening."

His sensei frowned and put down his own book. He walked over to Shinsuke's desk and looked down at him. Shinsuke slowly looked up at the long-haired man.

"I appreciate you being honest. I think though that you would enjoy this lesson. So please listen more closely for the rest."

His sensei walked back over to his desk.

"Oh, sorry Katsura-chan!" said the man, "You can go back to your seat."

"Thank you Sensei."

"What's with you Sensei?" wondered Shinsuke. He looked up in alertness. His teacher was smiling at him.

Shinsuke felt a sudden warmness inside his chest.

"What is this feeling?" he wondered. Whatever it was, it felt nostalgic and left him confused. Even more confused than when Yoshida Shouyou had rescued him from the streets. That act of kindness had barely registered with him. The world had seemed cruel to him. He didn't understand how Shouyou could be any different.

"I believe there is more to this truth than the passage speaks of." said Shouyou.

For a moment Shinsuke found himself listening along.

"To protect ones very soul is to fight for its beauty, for its ideals and truths. That is something you must never betray. To protect those we love is to protect our heart and soul. But what if we should lose the person or the people we're protecting? What are we left with? A samurai may forget what he was fighting for. He can become possessed by his blade, the very thing meant to protect him. He can become no more than a murderer. That's why… we must cherish the people we lost. They would not have wanted us to lose our way."

"Sensei"

Shouyou realized Shinsuke had been the one to address him. He was impressed to see Shinsuke participating for the first time.

"What is your question Shinsuke-chan?"

"What is it we cherish? We're—most of us are orphans. We already lost everyone."

His teacher said, "Just because we lost someone we loved, doesn't mean there can't be others we care for. New people become precious to us. Many of you have found new friends right here in the school right?"

Shouyou became silent. His eyes became hidden behind his untidy bangs as his head lowered. Then he looked up to the class.

"One day many of you may choose to fight for Edo. I will not stop you. That is because I believe the most beautiful soul lives to protect all of Edo. Everyone in Edo is a treasured person to a samurai."

"Why?!" said Shinsuke, "Why should we care for them? They aren't all good people and they don't even know or care about us. Why do we have to care about them all?"

"Is it is your choice what you love and fight for. But I wonder, why wouldn't they be worth protecting? Are we better than them? I don't think we're as different as we sometimes think. I believe Edo is full of two types of people. Good people and people who are capable of good. Shinsuke-chan: if we don't show them kindness, how can they ever show it back?"

* * *

"I- I"

Matako had never see Shinsuke like this. His face was so pale, his eyes so unnaturally wide. The sword he had held so tightly a moment ago, lay on the floor. His knees trembled until they finally hit the ground.

He said, "I've done this to Edo?"

"How dare you! How dare you!" said Shinsuke, "I didn't poison this city! I tried to save it! I tried to save him! I truly did!"

"I know!" said Matako. She calmed herself and spoke more softly. "I can understand—because I want to save someone I love. I don't want to see him hurting anymore."

Shinsuke's eyes strained. He said, "I have nothing. Nothing but this revenge. A traitor like yourself won't waver me. It's already too late."

"It's never too late."

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because someone like me was given a second chance. Someone like me... I spent my life killing for profit. And I was able to change. Heh, imagine that? That's why I know you can change too."

She froze. Her eyes stared down at her chest. As she had blinked, Shinsuke had reclaimed his katana and plunged it at her heart…

He looked up at her surprised face. She was completely at his mercy.

_What use is happiness when I can never forget what I lost? How can I expect to move on? How were you able to find happiness so easily? Why is it you came back for me? I've heard your answer, but I still can't understand. I'd be easier if you just died._

But his katana didn't follow his command.

Again he tried but was unable to.

"Why? Why now?" he wondered, his infuriation welling in his eyes. He suddenly felt a warm hand against his. Matako had once again pushed his sword to the side. She now pressed herself forward until her head was on his chest. She wrapped her slender fingers around his sword wielding hand.

"Don't cling on to it. You don't need it anymore. It's okay to let go."

She began to press her hand against his. Her palm slowly moved to the hilt and began to slide it out of his sweaty fingers.

"If you find it too difficult to let go, don't worry. I'm here for you. We'll face this together, so please… don't choose loneliness."

Her voice was beginning to choke. Shinsuke felt her tears beginning to dampen his kimono. He saw the blood on her hands gushing out as she disarmed him.

"What is this feeling?" he wondered. His heart had begun to pound violently. Seeing Matako fighting so desperately for him had subdued him. Her body against his own was bringing life back to his frozen veins.

The entire room was silent save for their breathing. For the longest time, Takasugi and Matako sat in their gentle embrace. Suddenly, they both became alert at a sudden metallic ringing. The katana had finally slipped out of his hands.

_I remember now._

He had felt this way when Shouyou would smile at him. It hadn't been until his teens that he figured out why. Or rather, it was when he had at last accepted it.

_It's how I felt when I was with my family. Shouyou replaced that hole. But I never told him that. I never thanked him for being a father even when he didn't have to be. And I lost him just when I began to realize it. _

_But this sensation is different somehow. I feel warmth, but accompanied by something else entirely. My heart is racing with excitement like it would in a losing battle. _

He swallowed down the aching lump in his throat.

_No. It feels like its racing even though it's about to fail at any second._

Takasugi unexpectedly grabbed her hand and gazed at it. He seemed horrified by the clean cut running through the palm.

Matako was left wordless by this unexpected act of concern. Just when she had seen a new side of Shinsuke, he had surprised her yet again.

Eventually, she said, "It's nothing."

Shinsuke wrapped his hand around hers. He titled his head down until his chin was stroking against his knuckles. Matako felt him suddenly press his face against her fingers. Water drops started sprinkling onto them.

"I'm sorry." said Shinsuke. He released her hands and reached for his yukata. He tore a small strip off the bottom and returned to ministering to her. He knotted the rag carefully and then examined it. Satisfied, he looked back up at her. His eyes were a light red but softened by the tears that had enveloped them. Again, he held her close. He rested his head on her shoulder as he said, "Thank you for saving me."

"Shinsuke-sama" she said. Matako shut her eyes and placed her arms under his so that her hands clasped his back. She was in a state of bliss. Her words had reached the man she loved. His arms lovingly wrapped around her were the truest proof of her victory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actually (mistakenly) intended for Shinsuke to be convinced in the last chapter. I was a bit surprised when he continued to resist Matako's words in this chapter. But at last, romance has begun to bloom!


	26. Lovers' Hearts

**Chapter 26- Lovers' Hearts**

**Warning: This chapter is a lemon. While it's pretty tame, if you don't wish to read it, feel free to skip over to the next chapter (assuming it's out when you read this). Alright then, enjoy.**

"Thank you for saving me."

"Shinsuke-sama"

For the longest time, there was an incomparable peace and silence. Even now his arms were still hugging tightly around her as she had once imagined. But now she could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat as she pressed her ear to his chest.

Their embrace finally ended. After pulling away, Shinsuke seemed far off. Matako could tell he was deep in thought once more. For a second, she wondered if he was starting to have second thoughts. But then he spoke to her.

"Matako Kijima, all this time you've been there for me. Even when everyone else abandoned me, you came back. I can never repay you after everything I've put you through and after everything you've given me."

His voice was smooth and powerful as always, but now had a tenderness to it she was enamored by.

"There's no need to think like that Shinsuke-sama. It's enough to have you like this."

"Kijima…" he said. He held her even more tightly this time. Every moment he held her there, his body became more and more exhilarated. His heart began to pound again.

Shinsuke knew this pleasant intimacy couldn't last forever. When he awoke from it, he would be left with the horrors of his actions. He would have to face them and confront his own nature when it reemerged. But the realism of the world seemed far off for once. Matako's presence was distracting him.

"It's not enough" he said.

"What?"

"Perhaps there's more I can do to make it up to you."

He pulled his head off her shoulders. Slowly and entrancingly, he leaned his forehead against her own. He could see the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her body became tense but then relaxed. She shut her eyes and poised her lips. Shinsuke tilted his head and leaned forward. They shared a soft kiss. Again Shinsuke pressed his lips against hers. The third time he became more aggressive and enveloped his mouth around hers. Slowly he pulled back.

Matako's flushed face showed the ecstasy she had experienced from their kissing. It had been tender and alluring. But Shinsuke knew she desired more.

_I want to do more..._

Takasugi put a hand to her chin and then kissed her again. His hand ran up the side of her cheek and then through her hair. He began to lay a trail of kisses down her neck, but stopped at her collar bone.

Next he slowly pulled away the collar of her kimono exposing her bare shoulders. Matako felt Shinsuke's hot breathe teasing her skin. She felt her body heating up as he stripped her clothing away. In response, she untied his belt and immediately slipped off his kimono. Shinsuke was surprised by her ferocity.

Matako had desired this intimacy all this time. But she had suppressed the desire, understanding her place in the Kiheitai and patiently waiting until Shinsuke reciprocated.

Now she began to stroke the well-chiseled muscles on his chest and occasionally lay a kiss on them as well. Matako began to work her way down until she reached his undergarments. She quickly slipped these off as well. Her eyes looked down to the object of her desire. Shinsuke found himself unable to continue removing her layers of clothing. The pleasurable sensation between his legs was too distracting. His legs stiffened and his breathing became heavier.

At last, Matako pulled herself away. Her rosy cheeks were filled with satisfaction. Shinsuke, having recovered his breathe, resumed his own exercise. Takasugi finally removed her top and then began to yank off her skirt. He held out a mischievous hand signaling her to sit in his lap. Matako eagerly obeyed.

With Kijima's new position, Shinsuke easily freed her of her last articles of clothing. Matako turned herself around and kissed him passionately on the mouth. She began to slide her body up and down on his chest. He tickled her spine with a finger and then ran it down past her hip. Finally, he reached her leg and began to ravish it lovingly.

Shinsuke, though gentle and skillful with her, was already overcome with raw desire. All this time, he had known Matako was attractive. But this had never interested him in the slightest. His body's urges had disappeared since the war's end. But now, the wants of a teenage Shinsuke were rushing back to him. The sounds of delight Matako was making as he let his hands wander her form were arousing. He began to fondle her breasts and to his satisfaction, he received an even louder reaction from her.

Shinsuke then pinned her down wishing to fully appreciate her naked form. His eyes wandered from her slender face to her ample breasts to the curves of her body. Takasugi knew his luck having such a beautiful woman as his lover.

This admiration was not one sided. Matako's eyes wandered back and forth over his body. She wanted to feel every part of his slender-but muscular build. There would be time for that soon enough. For now, they engaged in another tender kiss.

Takasugi crawled backwards until his head was over her waist. Matako shivered as she felt his tongue inflict lavish pleasure. She reflexively locked her legs around his head, forcing him to continue.

Their love making continued for several minutes before they decided to switch terrain. For the rest of the evening, they continued on Takasugi's luxurious bed. It wasn't long before they felt themselves on the verge of climaxing. Takasugi signaled Matako to kneel on all fours.

Matako felt her heart racing faster than ever. A second later, her mind was overflowing with incomparable pleasure. Her hands tore at the sheets. It was not without some pain, but it was worth it. Both she and her lover began to rock back and forth. Their hips motioned faster and faster. At last, they felt their enjoyment at its peak. Relief followed and they returned to nestling in each other's arms. Takasugi kissed her on the forehead. She smiled warmly and placed his head on her chest. Sleep followed soon after. They knew what would await them with morning's arrival. But for tonight, they knew it was all right to dream.


	27. Time Spent Together

**Chapter 27- Time Spent Together **

Takasugi's eyelids slowly opened, cautious of the burning sunlight blasting in through the window. He looked down and saw Matako wrapped in his arms. The back of her head was resting against his neck. Shinsuke listened to her gentle breathing. He heard the precise hands of the clock turning. When she awoke, they might shower together and then order in breakfast. But after that, Takasugi would have to consider their situation.

Until she woke up…

He wanted to hear Matako's voice again and share her full company. But he rather she stayed asleep a while longer. At least that way, their time like this wouldn't be threatened. At least that way, he wouldn't have to drag her into what would follow.

* * *

"So the Shinsengumi couldn't get a word out of them?"

"It's not that. It simply seems none of them know his current location. After all, none of them, save one, were high ranking members."

"Perhaps we should take a visit down to the station and interrogate the prisoner ourselves."

"There's no need. We already have something good."

"Oh?"

"We've got sketches several of the other Kiheitai who weren't captured."

"Let me see them then."

One of the men handed the other a folder. The first man was a human with long red dreadlocks. He carried a katana with him. The second was an Amanto. He had the head of an eagle, with long black feathers and golden eyes. A sniper rifle hung off his back.

"Hmm." said the Amanto, "That's Shinsuke all right… But who's the blonde chick and the man with the shades?"

"That's the Red Bullet. Aka Matako Kijima. She's renting an apartment here in Edo. Hasn't been accessed in a while. The second is Bansai Kawakami. He has less of a low profile, being a producer for a record company and a famous swordsman. By the way, there's another photo in there."

"Oh I see." said the Amanto, "He looks like an average joe. Who is he?"

"Takasugi's driver. They've probably ditched the original car by now, but I'm sure he's still with Takasugi."

"So you intend to look for him? It'll take weeks to find any of them even with the Shinsengumi. I doubt they'll come out in public so wanted posters are mostly useless."

"Patience. That goes double since we're dealing with a mastermind like Shinsuke. To be safe we won't be utilizing the Shinsengumi. This is a hit job so we can't risk the cops beating us to it. We'll scope out for the driver. I also hear that Shinsuke uses a boat. If we check the channel we might find something."

"That's fine. But where is Reft?"

"Right here" said a third man. He was also an Amanto. He had the head and neck of a moray eel.

"So we have a plan Boshirou?" asked Reft.

"Yes. We have a lead."

* * *

Matako's wincing eyes opened to find Shinsuke sitting on the side of the bed. Matako rubbed her aching neck and moved closer to him. She embraced him warmly from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. Shinsuke smiled and grabbed hold of her hands.

Finally, he released her and reached for his pipe. He slipped it into his mouth for a moment. As he did, he seemed distant to her again. Matako wondered what was on his mind. Takasugi let out a sigh and turned to her.

"We should shower after what occurred last night. Don't you think?"

"Mmm. I could go for a warm shower."

"You'll be joining me then?" he asked

She said, "Yes! I'll go warm it up."

Before she could rush off, Shinsuke grabbed a hold of her wrist. Matako turned to him in surprise. She saw the grave expression on his face.

"I can't shower with these bandages on."

It took a moment for Shinsuke's meaning to fully register in her mind.

Matako said, "Shinsuke-sama…"

"You'll be the first person to see it since I lost sight. But Kijima, are you sure this is what you want?"

Matako put a hand to his cheek and said, "I don't mind. I want to see it."

Shinsuke seemed to relax slightly. He put his hand to the bandages and began to stroke them.

Matako watched intently as Shinsuke began to untie his bandages. Once they were undone, he crushed them in his hand. He leaned forward so Matako could do the rest. She slowly parted his bangs to see his scar. To her surprise, it was a fine line running slightly crooked up past his eye. His iris had gone pale around the scar. Kijima slowly stroked the wound with a finger.

Matako realized Shinsuke must have been anxious for a comment. She said, "It's not grotesque like I expected. It's actually kind of cool."

Shinsuke grinned and said, "I feel rather foolish you know. I knew you wouldn't mind and yet, I've hid it for so long that the thought of you seeing it was haunting."

"Thank you." she said, "I'm grateful for your trust. I wasn't expecting it… for you to open up so quickly. I'm really glad."

He smirked.

"Matako… I'm the one who's thankful."

Their eyes met right before Matako and Takasugi simultaneously leaned in to kiss. Their lips remained locked for a few seconds. Then they parted.

Matako heard Shinsuke turn on the shower and adjust it for a more gentle rain. Steam began to flow out of the glass room. The room became slightly more humid.

She found herself thinking, "I'm showering with Shinsuke-sama. Today I'm not meeting him here as his subordinate, but as his lover. At least, I hope that's what he sees me as."

Matako wondered if Shinsuke was only still doing this as a favor. She reminded herself that he had already done far too much for that to be true. Shinsuke had shown her his scar after all. Why should she question his intentions now? Kijima knew at least that he felt something for her, if not love. She would wait and hope for those three words.

A mischievous thought entered her mind. She walked forward bit, intending to get a clear view of Shinsuke's bare backside. Her gaze ran down the dip in his spine to his firm ass. His skin was fair and flawless, but nicely contrasted by the definition in his muscles. He turned around now and faced her. Slowly he stretched out his hand and his eyes displayed his invitation.

Showering together was peaceful and romantic. The entire time Takasugi held her in his arms, not once letting go.

As Shinsuke began to caress Matako gently, he said, "Sorry."

Matako looked up at Shinsuke and tried to speak despite the distracting sensations his fingers were providing her. "Shin-s-suke-sama?"

"Forgive me for all I've put you through. For involving you in this, for sending you against Kawakami, and—for making you wait so long."

"Shinsuke-sama…" she said lovingly, "I'm not sorry to have met you."

"And yet... I'm sorry to have taken so long to fall in love with you."

"You… love me?"

Her heart began to pound harder than she even believed possible. Matako hadn't expected his word so quickly. There wasn't a shred of doubt in her mind that he had meant them. The Shinsuke standing right in front of her had nothing to hide from the world. He had nothing to gain from lies or tactful sentences. His heart was right in front of her.

"I love you Matako Kijima."

Takasugi continued, "You've been my friend through all of this. It was your heart pouring out in front of me that reached me in my darkest hour. I know now that you'll stay by my side. We'll find redemption, even if it's far off. I can't say if we'll find happiness. Perhaps something like that is wasted on us. But, it's enough for me to simply have you here."

Matako said, "I swore that I would follow you didn't I? I don't intend to break that promise."

"And I don't intend to leave you. I promise we'll stay together... Matako"

Kijima still felt a bit surprised by his use of her first name. It was so intimate. A strong urge overtook her, hastened by Shinsuke's teasing. Without warning, she reached her hand around and started stroking his manhood. Matako felt Shinsuke stiffen for a moment and then become more aggressive in his fondling. She was glad, although not surprised, that he had caught on to her mood. She grabbed a hold of the shaft now and began to pump. It became impossible for her to ignore the feeling of his fingers dancing about her lower regions. Takasugi was both gentle and precise with every movement of his. Her legs buckled together from the pleasing sensation. She turned around now and kissed him. Her hands wandered about his stomach and thighs. Even though she had made love to him once before, she still couldn't get enough of his body. The love she felt for him only heightened this lust.

After a few minutes, Shinsuke took a step backward. Matako, knowingly, leaned forward and spread her arms out against the wall. Takasugi placed his hands on her ass and massaged her cheeks. Her body tightened as he began to enter inside of her. Shinsuke wrapped his hands around her chest. He began to thrust faster now and caressed her breasts as he did. Matako moaned and began to thrust with his same speed. Takasugi laid his chest over her back; his head came to rest beside her neck. She felt his hot breathe tickle her skin. In the same spot, he placed an affectionate kiss upon. Their bodies felt inseparable: sharing the same movement, the same breathe, and the same pleasure. Matako finally felt herself go over the edge. Her mind went completely blank as she let out an immodest cry. She was panting and her body collapsed onto the floor of the shower. Shinsuke knew his own climax was not far off.

He said, "Allow me to go on just a bit more."

Matako grinned and said, "Please do."

Shinsuke lay against the tile wall, away from the shower's stream. He brushed his wet bangs away from his eyes with a finger. He watched Matako place herself above his lap. She clutched onto his shoulders for support. She slowly lowered herself on top of him until she was fully impaled. She began to motion herself up and down. Shinsuke's heart began to pound rapidly as he felt her tighten around his manhood. His chest arched backwards and his legs trembled for a moment. In his excitement, he grabbed hold of her hips and began his own thrusting.

The couple decided to finish up in a position where Shinsuke could more easily pull out. Matako lay down on the shower floor and aimed her rear up into the air. She felt exposed now, but to him and him alone. She couldn't help but wait in anticipation for his touch. Shinsuke slid into her womanhood once again. They continued their love making for several more minutes until Takasugi's body could no longer hold back. After one last thrust, he withdrew. He let out a deep sigh and his load was lost in the water at their feet.

Kijima scooted into the corner of the shower now. She shut her eyes and listened to the noise of the water blasting down on them. She felt Shinsuke's hard shoulder rub against hers. She cherished this moment here with him. She knew full well time was running out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actually added the love scene at the end since one my reader's wanted it. Um... sorry if some people weren't wanting to read that sort of thing. Still, after all the buildup, I think some loving was in order.


	28. Redemption's Road

**Chapter 28- Redemption's Road**

Takasugi stood out on his balcony, gazing at the breathtaking city view. In it, he still found no beauty. He wondered at the day he would. The dark smoke escaping from his kiseru was continuously swept away by the constant wind. His hand was clutching the sword strapped tightly around his side.

Shinsuke removed the pipe from his lips and took a deep breath. The air at this height was crisp and clean. It helped relax his mind more than tobacco could.

"It's nearly time." he said.

* * *

Matako was flexing her hand as he walked up behind her. She blinked profusely at it. The ointment she had put on had worked. It sealed the cut and eliminated the pain. The wound itself was beginning to disappear.

"Talk about fast acting. This stuff really works."

Shinsuke laughed lightly. "The ointment's expensive so I never purchased it for the Kiheitai. I always thought it better they fear death than act carelessly. Cruel though admittedly effective."

"The Kiheitai…" said Matako.

"I've come to a decision. We'll be rescuing them. I can't allow the organization I created to be disposed. They promised their loyalty, so I must honor that pact."

"How do you intend to break them out of jail Shinsuke-sama?"

"We'll restore the Kiheitai without needless bloodshed. We'll think of a way to free them. Perhaps once they're transferred to court. That should be easier than attacking the Shinsengumi's headquarters."

Takasugi went on, "Make no mistake, I don't intend to simply restore it to its former self. I'll restart it as a pacifistic faction. Much like Katsura's."

"Katsura…." he found himself thinking.

"I need to see Gintoki and the others when this is over. I need to apologize. Though to be honest, I don't really feel like it."

Matako said, "I'm sure you'll get your chance."

Shinsuke said, "Let us hope. But rescuing our men is first priority."

"I think we should contact Bansai-senpai first. I'm sure he's worried sick about me."

"Sure. You know where he is right now, right?"

Matako nodded.

She said, "It's a shame they'll have to rot in prison for so long. Ah well, jail might straighten out Takechi-senpai. At least something good will come out of it."

"You miss him."

"Eh?" she asked. Kijima lowered her gaze and said, "Yeah."

Takasugi grabbed Matako by her hands. He said, "We'll get him back Matako. We'll get them all back."

"I know we will."

Matako stepped forward and leaned her head against Shinsuke's. They kissed again and again, each time more passionate than the last. Both began to breathe harder, anticipating what was to follow. Matako threw her arms around Shinsuke. She felt his hardness rub against her womanhood. As they kissed, she rocked up and down, which seemed to arouse him even more. Shinsuke let his hand run up the side of her leg. He continued to until he reached the slit on her skirt. Next, his fingers began to slip into her panties. His fingers teased and prodded, gathering up her juices as they did.

Shinsuke came down on top of her, gently pushing Matako onto her back. She looked up at him and saw his lust-consumed eyes. Her gazed wandered downwards. His yukata had fallen open and his belt had loosened in their love making. Kijima's hands slipped into his robes, feeling around the smoothness of his back. Takasugi leaned down and kissed her again. The kiss deepened as he inserted his tongue into her mouth. As she reciprocated the kiss, he removed her panties. He pulled his tongue away from hers now and moved down to her feet.

Shinsuke said, "I want to hear you scream my name."

Matako was only able to let out a small moan. Takasugi's tongue was at work again. He knew just how to make her body go crazy. He started to move atop her again as Matako slipped off his clothes, having tired of seeing them. Shinsuke entered her not gently, but fast and hard. It was painful for a second, but she enjoyed the roughness of it. Shinsuke wrapped his arms around her back and she did the same. Sharing such intimate pleasure, they couldn't help, but embrace like this. Shinsuke's thrusts became faster and faster.

"Shinsuke-sama! Aagh... kiss me!"

As soon as she had said it, Shinsuke's lips wrapped around hers. Matako blushed deeply; the feeling of being one with him and sharing a kiss at the same time was unrivaled. She felt her mind go blank again, all things forgotten in the moment.

* * *

Matako was readjusting her belt when Takasugi said, "Our time has been so little, but... I've grown fond of being with you."

He said, "I don't want it to end."

His face was emotionless. The room was silent for a moment. Matako wondered if she should say something. Before she could decide, Takasugi walked a few feet away to his dresser. He pulled out a silver cellphone and began to dial.

"I'm calling up our driver now. You should start packing up."

"U-Understood." said Matako.

"Shinsuke-sama, may I borrow one of your cloaks?"

"It's fine with me." he said.

Matako returned a minute later with her belt and placeholders. Both were hidden under a black garb typically worn over a kimono. It wasn't the type of clothing she would traditionally wear. However walking around with firearms exposed was practically suicidal.

"I'm all ready Shinsuke-sama."

Takasugi ignored her. She waited a moment until he placed the cellphone into his pocket. Still he did not reply.

"Shinsuke-sama? Is something wrong?"

Matako could tell Shinsuke was deep in thought. It was best to wait until he had mentally solved whatever situation had come up.

"We have to leave… now." said Takasugi.

Matako nodded obediently and followed Takasugi hurriedly out the door. Takasugi's eyes wandered back and forth at the other hotel clients.

"Have we been compromised?" wondered Matako.

Takasugi said, "I'll explain everything. Our driver agreed to meet us as usual. Something was off though. It felt as if every word of his was being monitored. That man knew our location. It was only two days ago since we lost the Kiheitai. I was keeping him close on hand for evacuations. I see now that was a mistake."

Shinsuke carefully watched the doorways. He said, "Even now, the wolves are descending on us."

Shinsuke and Matako smoothly slipped out the exit. They hurriedly walked through the alleyways, constantly keeping out of sight. Takasugi began to reach for his blade. Matako instinctively gripped a magnum.

"So we cross paths this early…" said Takasugi. He looked up ahead as numerous swordsmen made their approach. Others began to appear from behind.

Matako scowled and pulled out both her pistols. She aimed for the closest foes. One seemed quite formidable. He was an eel-like Amanto carrying a sheathed katana across his back.

_This is bad. Shinsuke-sama, are we to fight them? After everything we planned to accomplish, are we gonna kill even more people?_

Takasugi seemed to easily read her worries. He turned to her and said, "Run."

Matako said, "W-What? What are you saying?!"

Shinsuke said, "Please listen to me. These aren't any ordinary opponents we're facing. It's better to spread out and if possible, avoid fighting entirely."

"And what about you?" she asked.

"Please don't concern yourself with me."

"Shinsuke-sama… do you really plan to fight them?"

"I do."

"I see. If that's how things are, then let me stay. I want to protect you, not run away. I thought we were going to face the world together?"

"Don't mistake me. I'm asking you to split up. I have no intention of either us dying."

Takasugi turned to her and gazed at her lovingly. He smiled confidently and said, "Meet me again when this is all over."

"Where should I look for you?"

"At the river. You know where."

"Yes" she said.

Takasugi suddenly swung out his blade. The electric pole beside him was separated cleanly in two. It crashed into the wall, sending smoke and rubble throughout the entire street. Matako took the instant to escape.

"Get her!" said a red-headed man. A swordsman responsively began to tail her. Matako peeked over her shoulder and saw him. She fired a round of her pistol and blew a hole into his leg.

"Keizo, deal with her yourself." said the red-haired man. The eel hissed and dashed after her.

The leader slowly drew out his katana. His men circled closely around Takasugi. Each one held their katana with the proper stance. They were well trained as Shinsuke had classified. Dealing with them all at once would be difficult enough. Beating them without killing them would be far more difficult.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The story is nearing the conclusion. Thank you again for the reviews!


End file.
